


[KHR] Sea Dragon [27R]

by sethnightlord



Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: * jingai Tsuna & Perfumer Reborn*人外27 x 调香师 R*欢迎来到奇怪的KHR人外AU
Relationships: Dino & Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[KHR] Sea Dragon [27R]

【纲里】Sea Dragon （27R）上  
*人外27 x 调香师R

*7w4，阅读全文约75min

*欢迎来到xp奇怪的HKR人外AU

——————————ready？

All i need is love 

Now i got a way 

You're my sweetest one 

Cause every little word you said to me 

Everything i can see，even sunshine 

Wakes my love always

00

雾气飘飘荡荡，游离不散，凝固在空气中仿佛是半死不活的藤条，遮挡住Reborn的视线。他攥着笔，收回放远的视线，将眼前的画面由灰蒙蒙的雾气换成显示器。

最后检查一遍行程，他合上电脑塞进包里，提上行李，驱车往机场去。

作为业内有颇有名气的调香师，Reborn经常收到圈内各种活动的邀请。这次是到一家公司的小型发布会上做嘉宾。价格不错，刚好想换辆新车的Reborn先生稍稍欲拒还迎两个回合，给足了人家面子，签下合同收了定金。

原本只是想赚辆车，所以这次出行本就不是必须的。如果苍天有眼能帮Reborn一把，比如地震海啸泥石流之类的自然灾害，Reborn肯定不会选择向车轱辘低头。

于是Reborn与不明生物的奇幻冒险就这样开始啦。

01

这是Reborn第一次造访达里尔，是座盛产香料的城市，平均受教育程度很高，艺术氛围也很好——这也是他答应这次邀请的理由之一——比起击败傻瓜的无趣，他更愿意和旗鼓相当的人较量。没准儿遇上个有点儿水平的同行，还能切磋切磋。

候机厅有人举着牌子在等他。

一位年轻人和他有过短暂的眼神交流，上前问候到：“您好，是Reborn先生吧。我是负责您此次行程的泽田纲吉。”

他视线下滑，看了眼Reborn手中不算轻的箱子：“让我帮您拿吧。”

年轻人看起来并不毛手毛脚，他有着一双明亮的眼睛，衣着得体，笑容温和。

总之就是看起来很靠谱。他将箱子交给他，免费的苦力不用白不用：“我们走吧。”

沢田纲吉点点头，伸手接过他的箱子，带Reborn去停车场。

年轻人很安静，像他低调的但内装豪华的车，像他车内让人迅速放松神经的香氛。如同置身于柔软的靠垫之上，手握热乎乎的柑橘茶，捧着手机看小说。

“你自己配的香？”

沢田纲吉没有听清，男人的话被他关上驾驶室门的声音盖了过去。但不难猜到对方的提问，他一边检查仪表盘，说：“是的。您不喜欢的话，明天我撤了就好。”

虽然还没有入行，但关于一些职业方面的问题，沢田纲吉多少是知道的。有的调香师不喜欢在工作之外接触香气，有的则只是工作时间不使用。虽然不清楚Reborn属于哪一种，但考虑周全是他分内的事。

“还不错，”Reborn说：“用在有温度的地方很适合你。”

年轻人很意外，他对于男人的了解只限于他的作品和风评；但也不算意外，从别人口中听到的事实，都不要相信才是上策。

带着被认可的丝丝喜悦，纲吉轻快地回应：“您喜欢的话，我明天带一些给您如何？”

男人没有答话，仅仅轻声应了一个音节。

驾驶座上的人从后视镜看到他有些疲倦的样子，静默不言，尽量将车子开得平稳些。

02

暖炉里的火在跳跃，翻滚，沉浮。最终化成人的脸。他认不出那是谁的脸，只觉得莫名熟悉，像是见过几次面、吃过两顿饭的普通朋友。却又是不熟悉的，连名字也叫不上。

此时，屋外响起鼓声，越来越大，由远及近，几乎是贴着Reborn的耳根。

他沉沉陷在沙发椅里，不得动弹，手指甚至没有力量做出任何反应。神经紧绷，浑身发痛。

突然，一声巨大的爆炸落在身后，男人猛的睁开眼睛，从噩梦中逃离。

Reborn能感到自己背心全是冷汗，手脚冰凉；有人在狂敲门，声音微弱，但确实是在叫自己。

身边的手机在震动，嗡嗡嗡嗡叫得人头疼。他站起来穿裤子，一边按掉来电提示。

门外的敲打停住，停顿几秒，再响起的就是门铃声。

看了看来电显示，再看看时间，猜想应该是和工作上的变动有关，Reborn按下遥控打开房门。不出所料，门口站着等候已久的浅发男孩儿。他促狭的一笑，非常不好意思的说：“抱歉打扰您休息了，我们公司的活动有变化。今天上午，由于⋯⋯”

“进来，关门。”

沢田纲吉感觉男人心情似乎不太好，立刻照办，飞快提起手包完成一系列动作。在确认门关好后，往酒店的小桌上放好带来的东西，面向Reborn继续自己没有完成的情况说明。

“由于气天气问题，今晚台风可能经过邻县，有很大几率造成我们布置的会场产生安全隐患，所以需要临时更换场地。展会延后一天，我们要赶在台风到来前离开，今晚要到达那边的酒店。”

男人打量纲吉今天的衣着，空气中突然多出来的讨喜香味让他从恶梦惊醒中慢慢平复过来。最后视线停留在青年开合的两瓣嘴唇上，勉强算是搞清楚现在的状况。

“现在怎么办？”

一夜未进水的嗓音有些沙哑，纲吉听得一愣，随即意识到是在问自己接下来的安排，连忙说到：“最迟我们需要在三个小时后出发，能保证不被困在半路。大约五个小时能到菲林。”

菲林也不错，听说海鲜很是好味。

纲吉仔细盯着Reborn的眼睛看猜测他的意思。

一大早被导师叮嘱了好几次，要尽力留住Reborn，不然这次发布会完全有可能血本无归，同时暗示纲吉如果没能完成任务，推荐信和这次的提成会打水漂。所以他听从Reborn的建议，将自己得意的作品涂在手腕和衣领处，想至少能让Reborn稍稍满意。

男人向后顺了把头发，刚刚穿上的衣服被他重新扒下来，慢慢走进浴室，关门前留下句“帮我叫份早饭”，也没说去留如何，留下满脸空白的沢田纲吉。

屁、屁股好翘……！

03

Reborn想起昨夜乱七八糟的梦，洗发水在指尖揉开，泡沫噗噗噗的冒起来，让男人联想起将他吵起来的年轻人。泡沫一样轻柔温和，不知道他年纪如何，经历如何。

想和他相处更多的时间。那个香味，想再闻多一点。

快速整理好个人卫生，Reborn换好衣服走出浴室，一眼便看到办公用的小桌子上摆好的两份早饭。虽然Reborn提了一句，但没想到客房服务这么到位。

但坐下后，他才发现完全不是那么回事。从一旁纲吉打开来的恒温餐盒来看，早饭应该是他带来的。

“餐具也是自己的？”

男人的疑惑出自于那些漂亮的刀叉。保养极好的银器使得他们年代感十足，细节处做工精良，有少量磨损，一看便知是有年头的不俗之物。

“没错，您眼光真好。”

他不好意思却又微微得意的说到：“我后面几个月的工资全都花在这上面了。”

在Reborn看白痴的眼神下，纲吉继续解释到：“我是实习，今年夏天毕业，被公司提前内定。老板人特别好，什么也没说就答应我预支工资。”

沢田纲吉满脸红晕，一边被卖一边乐不可支帮人数钱，实在让Reborn没眼看。

这章前几句说的什么？这么个傻乎乎的人，他收回想要继续了解之类的话。

解决完中规中矩的早餐，纲吉给Reborn倒上咖啡，自己把碗碟餐具擦拭好放回箱子里。一切处理妥当后，纲吉开始暖车，准备出发。

餐盒被他放在副驾驶座上，转而被Reborn拿走取而代之。

“您座后面比较合适吧，万一……”

昨夜接机时后座放了Reborn的行李，不得已才让客人坐在副驾驶。从行车安全的角度考，一旦出现事故，自然是后座安全系数最高。

Reborn没搭理他，扣上安全带戴好墨镜不再说话。

短暂的相处下来，纲吉已经充分了解到Reborn不喜欢被人唧唧歪歪他的决定，闭嘴接受他的独断专行。

车开的很稳，但Reborn依旧能感受到风横扫车身的力量。天气很差，实在讨厌。风擦着车子表面，呼啸着，喧嚣到令人不快。

暖气开的很低，男人觉得有点冷，伸手去调整暖气按钮。沢田纲吉能从余光看到Reborn的动作，说：“您觉得冷的话后座上有毯子。”

“你不冷吗？”看起来沢田纲吉穿得不够厚实。

“还好，车里没有加湿器，开太暖我鼻子不舒服。”

……敢情是不喜欢干燥啊。

Reborn收回手，伸长脖子去抓毯子。软乎乎的短绒小毯子，带着刚刚清洗烘干过的暖意把Reborn裹起来。

纲吉能感觉到副驾驶里那人的惬意，翻出一张古典乐CD开始播。音量刚刚好，在管弦乐飘在云端的曲调中，鼻尖似有似无的草木香让Reborn有了困意。

他扭头看了眼司机兼跑腿，顿时觉得挖墙脚也不是那么不耻的事情。

“你喜欢收集古董？”

纲吉被他没头没脑的一句问得有些蒙，说：“还好吧。看眼缘，很少能遇上喜欢的。”

“喜欢什么样的？”

“诶？”纲吉还在想着怎么超车，傻傻的想了两秒：“沿海城市制作的吧，或者是有海洋类图案的。材料会比较特别，风格多变，有粗犷的也有细腻精巧的。但是大部分都很大方简洁，很讨人喜欢，贴近自然的感觉很舒服。”

此时路程已过半，Reborn无聊之下起的话头，却因为不太了解古董和银器而无法接话。他看着纲吉的侧脸，好半天没说话。

男孩一直在等他的回应，却不想对方一直在看自己。突然发现这点让纲吉很是不好意思，微微脸红了，：“我记得这次活动的单子里好像有珠宝项目，可以抽空绕过去看看。”

Reborn觉得有趣，便答应了。

“啊，Reborn先生，抽屉里有给您的东西。我随便做了包装，不知道您喜不喜欢。”

男人暗道真有心，在护手霜纸巾中发现了一个小盒子。棕色的树皮纹方形翻盖纸盒，细细贴了几个金色的月季花贴纸。

打开来，是柔和的深米色丝绒内衬，中间居然只是个简单的木塞玻璃瓶——包装倒是不像随便做的，但是最主要的香水载体实在是太糟糕了。

他不想打击后背的积极：“谢谢，我会用的。”

“您喜欢就好。”

啊，完蛋，是不是不应该贴花？好像大佬不是很喜欢的样子。

04

酒店只剩下一间大床房。

纲吉在路上就已经猜到可能会有这样的情况，提前做了交涉，在酒店前台的帮助下，成功换到了两张床的商务房间。

虽然觉得别扭，但是比起只有一张床的情况要好太多；Reborn在车里坐了一天也不想计较，换了身衣服自己去酒店的健身房，想要伸展自己的老腰。

天气不太好，巨大的落地窗被雨幕冲刷的极度模糊，健身房里只有Reborn一个人在跑步。机器运作的噪声，还有他规律且急促的呼吸声回响在房间里，让人觉得意外的压抑。

他停下机器，想也不会再有人加入他，打开自己运动时常听的歌单，开始做卧推。

客房里的纲吉感觉Reborn不会在那待太久，毕竟明早要早起准备。他整理好明天需要的资料便匆匆洗漱上了床，留给对方充足的使用浴室的时间，避免两个陌生男性的尴尬相处。

Reborn回来的比他预想的晚一些，但很安静的直接上床休息。纲吉没有被他打扰到，自己一觉睡到自然醒，居然离闹钟震动还有三分钟。

他躺平身体深呼吸，这有助于他清醒过来。之后他轻手轻脚的爬起来，却发现Reborn昨晚没有用卫生间。

还在疑惑这样的男神也会邋遢的不洗澡，身后想起一阵衣物摩擦声，之后是男人的问好。

“你起得好早。”

纲吉稍稍被吓了一跳，他以为他没有吵醒Reborn。除了眼底有些青色，男人并没有散发出任何不好的气味。啊，他用了健身房的浴室，是怕打扰自己入睡。

察觉到男人的贴心举动，纲吉充满歉意的说：“我想先用浴室，本来以为您会再睡一会儿的，没想到吵醒你了，抱歉。”

“和你没关系，是我睡得不安稳。”男人脱下睡觉时穿的T恤，左边的手臂明显肿了起来，“昨天不小心拉伤，太晚就没叫人处理，你帮我看看。”

纲吉手忙脚乱，又是联系酒店医生又是找冰块，总算确定了Reborn并没有伤及韧带和骨头。刚刚松了一口气，两人才发现距离展会开始只有两个小时。

时间紧迫，纲吉不得不和Reborn共用一个浴室，场面稍稍有些尴尬。可Reborn并不觉得特别不好意思，毕竟是特殊情况，忙着收拾自己都来不及，哪有精力去关注纲吉的屁股和胸。

匆匆吃过早饭，两人精神焕发坐进车里，往会场开去。

路上，Reborn主动问起纲吉昨天高速上发生的事情——“你是怎么知道，前面会发生车祸的。”

纲吉迟疑了，随即说道：“我看前面那辆车的尾灯坏了，也有几处擦痕，应该是最近出过事故但是没有修理。看上去没大碍，但其实已经有点问题了吧。我感觉不太对，就减速离远了一点。没想到真的出事了，万幸我们都没事。”

Reborn对这个答复不是特别满意，因为纲吉突然减速并驶入紧急停靠带是毫无预兆的，事前并没向他提及任何关于肇事车辆反常的事情。

“真巧，还好那时候你眼睛不舒服停了下来。”

“是啊，真巧。”

05

展会现场没有公司自己的准备室，毕竟香水厂商不需要模特，自然也就不需要化妆间。

纲吉作为一个初次担任助理的小时工，很有素质的霸占了男士卫生间。

他在门口强行挂上自己带来的“清洁中、请稍后”字样的牌子，从随身携带的黑色迷之大包里掏出一堆乱七八糟的美容美发用品，甚至还有一个蒸汽小熨斗。男人没想到一个小小的临时助理能有这份心思，只觉得这孩子实在是太细心过头。

他先是帮Reborn整理了西装和帽子，随后为男人重新打整了领带和手巾。在检查过袖口和其他一切配饰完美无缺后，纲吉抬头朝着对方一笑。

“好了Reborn先生，请您到那边的休息室等待开场，我去看一看有没有什需么要帮忙的地方，过会儿来展位跟您回合，有情况电话联系。”

Reborn先是看他对着自己折腾，本想制止陌生人对自己上下其手的行为，但纲吉身上若有若无的清淡香气引起了他的注意。

在封闭的车内，男孩自己调制的香薰将这股味道掩盖了；现在卫生间里只有一丝常见的熏香，才使得纲吉身上清冽素雅的味道顺着他的动作从衣领袖口漏出，飘进Reborn的鼻子。

直到闻了个够，纲吉也把他自己的衣着整理妥当了，才开口问道： “你身涂了什么？”

纲吉收拾好自己的客户，正对着镜子检查自己的衣着，漫不经心道：“公司正在开发的产品，还没有定下名字和确切香调。今天想穿出去试试口碑，看反馈再决定是否需要继续研发。”

“你昨天给我的那个呢？起名了吗？。”

男孩通过镜子直视着Reborn镜像中的眼睛，Reborn也同样通过镜像看着纲吉的。

片刻之后，他回过头来说：“没有呢，您要是有什么想法请一定要告诉我。”

啧啧，听起来像是某人的事业心。

平淡无奇的实习大学生，面容温和到令人丧失戒备感。Reborn亲眼看到他凭借一个笑容便在加油站拿了两份免费午餐券，就连Reborn也险些被套入免费替他宣传的陷阱里——即使对方明目张胆的这么说了，Reborn觉得纲吉的提议和小小请求也不算过分——这两天的相处让他认为沢田纲吉其人品上佳，其作品也是值得他在各位行家中提上一两句的。

“好，我会帮你想想看。”

听罢，纲吉镜中的眼睛笑了起来，是套路别人被发现的那种笑容。他随即转过身，朝着Reborn鞠了个躬，抬起头又是普通的温和笑脸。

“我就知道Reborn先生会答应。见到您是时候我就在想，一定能和您相处合拍。”

确实，纲吉非常会照顾他人的感受和习惯，同时也感受不到他刻意的尊重和疏离。在保持距离的同时，也能给自己非常贴心和自在的独处环境。

沢田纲吉虽然年少，但贵在会察言观色，也很擅长聊天。既能不动声色地传达出自己的意见，也能第一时间察觉到他人的需求，并尽快安排下去。

虽然他还没有正式毕业，但相信今后必定是行业中的佼佼者。虽然专业方面经验欠缺很多，审美方面需要提高；但他似乎干劲十足，而他可融合性极佳的性格能帮他在这条路上走得更加平稳，也会比常人进步得更迅速。

“我也是这么认为的。你是个很认真的人，希望接下来几天能一切顺利。”

纲吉听了其实不是很高兴，毕竟Reborn此时的口气和之前并无不同，也表情只是看到了合眼缘衣服似的不惊不喜。

Reborn感觉到纲吉似乎被自己的评价搞得略微泄气，心中好笑，却也不好再说别的话以免被敏感的纲吉当成安慰，让他更加伤自尊。

男人向前一步，拍了拍他有些耷拉的肩膀。压了压声音让它听起来不那么像抚慰：“我们今天都有的忙，打起……”

贴了“清洁误入”牌子的男士卫生间居然有人推门进来，打断了Reborn糟糕的辩解。

他一边略略后悔为何不早些说出“我挺看好你”之类的陈词，一边有些恼火的瞪着来人。

那眼神让破门而入的迪诺内心颤抖了一下，以为自己撞破了什么好气氛。随即待他看清里边霸占厕所十几分钟的两人，一个是过去的校友，，一个是有过一面之缘的讨厌鬼。结合两人表情还有那只突兀的手，活活像是撞见了上司对实习生实施潜规则的犯罪现场。

“你们在干什么？”

话刚问出口，迪诺觉得更加不对了——这个场景怎么被自己搞成了捉奸现场？

06

纲吉因为期许更高的评价而有点沮丧，不过Reborn接下来的话本已经把他往正经轨道上拉，毕竟今天于他的确是很重要的一天。本来想顺势说两句工作上的事把这个话题带过去，谁知被熟人闯了进来。

还没来得及解释，身旁的男人收回肩上的手插进裤子口袋里：“你没看到门口的牌子吗？”

Reborn冷冷一句话堵的迪诺不知道怎么回答才好。我内急不行吗我？后面还一大堆人内急呢OK？你们这么没有公德心还好意思吼我？

趁着迪诺在纠结是否要把不优雅的词句放倒台面上来，纲吉已经飞快收拾好那些东西，侧身堵在了脸色都不太好的两人之间。

“迪诺你怎么在这？我记得宣传材料上没有你啊。”

高大的男子见到阔别已久的好友也不想扫兴，匆匆约定了再见的时间地点便扎进一旁的隔间里解决个人问题。

已经看出两人之间肯定没什么好事，纲吉假装什么也没有发生般带着Reborn往自己家的展位走去。说是一家公司的小型发布会，但其实免不了请上当地有名的一些厂家或者供应商。

为了产生足够的利润，主办方自然会高价请出话题人物便于拉赞助——例如Reborn这样的行家，例如迪诺这样的当红模特，例如密鲁菲奥雷这样的新晋珠宝商。

迪诺是顶替被暴风雨困住无法前来的模特，隶属同一公司的他刚好在附近接私活，便被公司拉过来凑数。

但由于原定要来参加的那位和迪诺风格差异太大，密鲁菲奥雷的负责人正纠结商品和模特不搭，在自家展区里撕纸泄愤。

路过的纲吉不由得看了几眼，一边小声问Reborn认不认识那人。认识Reborn的人不少，反之则不尽然。他摇头，瞥眼看了看觉得有趣，不着痕迹的笑了笑。

那执行总监名叫入江正一，原本是个不太讨喜的设计师，后来不知怎么得了密鲁菲奥雷的喜欢，被高薪聘请过去坐镇。Reborn不知道其中内幕，也不希望和这个公司扯上关系，因此对于纲吉的询问随意敷衍了过去。

两人到达自己家公司的展区，工作人员已经布置得差不多，再过半个小时就可以开始正式活动。纲吉虽然还是学生，但学校把他推荐给了这家名为“VAIN”的小公司实习，算是保证他毕业后有工作可以做。

VAIN刚刚成立三四年，规模很小，也没有什么知名度。这次得以和业界大头一起参展，不仅得益于刚刚买下的专业生产线，也和非商业化的盈利经营有很大关系——所以这次能请到Reborn作为嘉宾，VAIN的实力是有目共睹的——正因如此，所有眼睛都盯着他们的首秀，不能出错。

沢田纲吉和营销团队非常清楚这次参展的意义，开始最后一次校对货品和解说词。Reborn就坐在一边看着他们忙活，手边是杯不怎么好喝的咖啡。他没有兴趣碰，看了一会儿忙来忙去的纲吉，也开始准备自己的演讲稿。

自己年轻的时候也是这样，对即将到来的毕业和实习都打起了万分精神。不同于自己那时已经崭露头角，沢田纲吉现在什么也没有，甚至被推荐到了个没什么赚头的公司。

Reborn能理解他的兢兢业业，也知道他向自己示好并不是毫无心机。愿意像这样脚踏实地的、略有才华的年轻人，如今已经不多见了。

距离展会开始还有五分钟，VAIN这边已经完全准备妥当；纲吉也把Reborn的交接工作完成，看还有时间，便将他介绍给此次活动的总策划人。

Soleil是公司里一个不大不小的销售经理，副业是带实习生。 因为工作相对轻松才被老板叫来安排会展。Soleil金发碧眼，浅褐色的肌肤衬得她年轻有活力，一身白色的西装又为她添了些干练。

“早上好Reborn先生。希望这次活动在时间上的更改没有给您造成麻烦。”

面对女性，Reborn向来做足礼节。他和对方握手，客气的说到：“不会，您派来的助理我很满意。我很期待这次的合作，稍稍等上一天没什么大不了。”

Soleil惊讶于纲吉能搞定这位向来不好伺候的人物，朝那边看了一眼。沢田纲吉无懈可击的微笑让她看不出任何不妥，便和Reborn随意聊了几句。内容无非是感谢邀约之类的官方言辞，等Soleil正要提及沢田纲吉时，会场乐队的演奏停了，她不得不去致辞。

开场致辞很简短，Soleil很快结束了自己的部分，最后邀请台下的Reborn来为此次VAIN的新品做介绍。纲吉随着Reborn上台，在他致意和接受掌声的同时为他调整好话筒架子的高度和角度，然后下台为他切换PPT。

台上的男人今天穿了黑色带深灰条纹的西装，却打了波浪花纹的银色领结，西装口袋里放的是水蓝色的丝巾。严肃庄重的深色西装，因为海的颜色和水的纹路点缀，带了些大自然的动感和活力——这正是此次VAIN的新品主题——磐石和水鸟。

演讲的内容两人已经预演过一两次，一切配合的非常完美。因此Reborn的工作进行的非常顺利，Reborn在配乐中着重介绍了产品的理念，以及主要的创作灵感来源。

这些都在合同里写好的商业内容没有花费太久，倒是少不了的客套，反而让他花了不少心思去打人情牌。

纲吉在台下聚精会神听Reborn的词句和语调，看准节奏为他切换幻灯片。其中没有任何一处尴尬，行云流水配合默契。纲吉把这归功于自己的认真专注，直到全部讲话结束才放松了神经。

接下来才是展会的重头戏。

纲吉陪着Reborn去和业界大拿打招呼，顺带谈谈产品和他自己的个人事业，简单来说是Reborn在单方面挑选下一个合作对象。他在一旁看着，有些吃惊于Reborn的干脆利落。喜欢就是喜欢，不愿意就写在脸上简单拒绝。

不过也是，Reborn有才华有能力，这是他的本钱，换做别人这样的处事方式当然行不通。

——假如自己能成为那样的人就好了。

07

到了和迪诺约定的时间，纲吉看Reborn站久了也有些累，就问他要不要去看这次密鲁菲奥雷展出的珠宝。

Reborn记起自己答应过纲吉，便和他往隔壁展区走去。

他们老远就看见在展台上站着的迪诺，灯光打在他赤/裸的上身，金发和佩戴的珠宝首饰都在闪闪发光，耀眼而美丽。

他站得高视角好，看到纲吉往这边走来便向同事说要休息会儿。等穿过人群走到迪诺跟前，他已经取下那些价值连城的商品，正在穿衣服。

“介绍一下，这是Reborn先生，我负责跟进他的工作。”纲吉给Reborn拿了杯香槟，也递了一杯给迪诺：“这是迪诺，是我朋友，我们在大学认识的。”

纲吉给自己倒了杯水，三人就这么碰了杯。

找了椅子坐下，最先开口的是迪诺，他问纲吉：“你要是有看上的东西可以试戴。”

“还没呢，我先看看。你和Reborn先生怎么回事，是有什么过节吗？”

纲吉以为Reborn没听到，其实不然。男人冷淡的替迪诺回答了这个问题：“之前密鲁菲奥雷和我谈生意，饭桌上他喝多了；我拒绝了，但是他似乎格外不爽，非要和我拼酒，结果吐了我一身。”

听上去特别像是迪诺会干出来的事，纲吉也没法评价。

“他向来就是这样的性格，您别在意。”

“哼，”男人看着对面有些窘迫的高大男子，换了个彼此都不会尴尬的话题：“预定的那个模特没来，你们总监不太高兴？”

金发的模特先生对此也很无奈：“天气原因，没有办法嘛。”

“之前预定是谁啊，我认识吗？”纲吉边问边翻起了展会的小册子，看到密鲁费奥雷那页的介绍和配图，也就知道为何入江正一会跳脚了。

照片里的模特是云雀恭弥，一张亚裔面孔。无论身段还是风情都和迪诺千差万别，临时出差错难怪设计师头大。

“应该没有吧，我都没见过。”迪诺从展柜下面翻出几本小册子递给Reborn和纲吉，让他们自己挑，自己在旁边不时回答他们的提问。

此次密鲁菲奥雷的主题也和自然有关，不过是元素系列的“雷雨云”。

Reborn没有打开自己的手里的册子，站在纲吉身边看着那些闪闪发光的图片。香水的设计包括瓶身，结构设计对他来说并不陌生。

入江正一的确担得起密鲁菲奥雷挖的墙脚，这次展出的作品除了标配的首饰五件套，还有一些小巧的摆件儿。用的材料不用说当然是最好的宝石和工艺，但优秀在线条漂亮出众，带有很强的个人色彩。虽然是雷电、雨水和云朵这样的主题，却被他规整出独到的动感和协调感。

首饰纲吉不感兴趣，只是纯粹欣赏而已，毕竟自己收藏也没有什么用处。倒是其中一个摆件引起了他的注意。弧度光滑圆润的橄榄状云朵上，斜角立起一枚不规则的刺状闪电，一排交错的水滴顺着闪电落入底部的圆球上，其中一滴仅仅没入一半，另一滴半坠不坠，动态十足；水滴是白水晶和浅色宝石，看起来非常有趣。

纲吉问身后的Reborn：“您觉得这个怎么样。”

男人略微思考了一下，答道：“不是我喜欢的类型，但很有想法。”

入江正一认出了Reborn，向他问好，Reborn也不温不火的和他聊了几句。当问及纲吉的身份时，Soleil找了许久Reborn，她寻着人走了过来，五人正好凑了一桌饭。

几人互相介绍完身份，就地叫了外卖打算边吃边聊。会场提供的小食酒水不过是礼节性的配备，不足以填饱肚子。

入江正一：“是吗，原来是临时配给你的跑腿。看你们这么合拍，我还以为是你找了个助理。”

Reborn： “你知道我的。不过这小子人不错，你既然提了，我可以考虑考虑。”

Soleil： “Reborn先生，小纲可是与我们签了合约的，这主意还是不要打的好。”

迪诺：“我也是这么觉得。纲吉你这几天一定没少受委屈，是吧。”

也不知道对方指的是什么，纲吉看看在座四人，最后又看了看Reborn：“您是想要我给您做助理吗？”

男人没有回答，喝了一大口外卖里的无糖可乐，把自己没吃完的炸鸡推给了纲吉：“多吃点，早上忙吃的太随便。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

08

这顿饭吃的有点小尴尬，不过Soleil看出来Reborn是真的有几分想要挖走纲吉，正想要不要请纲吉开口把Reborn纳入麾下。不止是VAIN在动心思，入江正一再一次小心翼翼的提出了合作，不仅是因为Reborn，也因为他觉得纲吉很适合为他们另一批正在计划中的珠宝做宣传。

Soleil并不意外入江正一会和自己想到一起去，但是她很是个很尊重他人意见的人，自然不会用些奇奇怪怪的手段。

纲吉刻意回避这个话题，也似乎看不出两人的较劲，正在纠结要不要买下那个看中的小摆件，咬着吸管陷进了左右两难的境地。

“买呗，我觉得挺适合你的。”迪诺嚼着鸡胸肉说话有点听不清：“你不是一直挺喜欢这类的吗。”

“但是贵嘛。我看了看是铂金镶宝石的，那个大小和重量肯定不便宜。”

“也不是非买不可，你过几天要是还没改主意就给我发短信，我下个星期发工资。”

“嘿嘿，谢啦。感觉你赚得不少啊，怎么就是不红。”

“滚滚滚，有钱赚就不错了。你别忘了寄点身体乳到我家啊，我的快用完了。”

“切，难怪你这么积极给我推销，想要白拿我的产品就直说。”

迪诺很是不要脸的贱笑：“哪里白拿，不是说了接济你吗，”他看纲吉杯子空了，就请入江正一帮忙拿个喝的，结果对方递了罐碳酸饮料过来。

“没水了？”

“嗯，”入江正一擦擦手就要站起来去取，“要水吗？我去找找。”

沢田纲吉不好意思麻烦他人，又觉得时间差不多了，就说：“不用麻烦您，我自己回去找。”

Soleil一看表，是时候准备撤展事宜了。晚上各处都是饭局酒局，并不是不能再见。

“我看时间不早了，有什么晚上再谈吧。”

Reborn和Soleil聊得还算投机，交换了联系方式。他和众人打过招呼便去了洗手间，待他回到VAIN的展区却还没看到纲吉。

直到他收拾好自己的全部物品纲吉才回来，而且立刻翻出自己带来的瓶装水咕咚咕咚，竟然一口气干掉了。

“有这么渴？”

纲吉捏着塑料瓶看着他，没想到Reborn会问这种问题，答到：“……炸鸡太咸了。”

Reborn也没想到是这种原因，就问他刚刚干嘛去了。

“帮忙收拾餐盒。”

沢田纲吉真是细心过头了。比起自己的干脆利落，还是这样的性格人缘更好吧。

稍稍会做人些，又有才能。加上相貌独有韵味，也难怪被人动了心思。Reborn向来不喜欢被人捷足先登，他看了看身边没有旁人，心里定了主意。

“一会儿怎么安排？”

男孩笑了，停下手中拧开另外一瓶水的手：“您才是公司请的嘉宾，我是您的小助理，怎么轮到您来问我行程了？”

Reborn一摊手，说： “无所谓，若是VAIN不要求出席今晚的酒席，我就不去。”

“我不喝酒，既然您不想去，那就不去了吧。”

“看出来了，” Reborn指的是纲吉居然不碰上好的香槟：“不去也好。”

“那您有什么打算吗？合同包含的内容您已经完成，是有什么私事要处理？”

“没什么特别的。我本想在达里尔游览一番，但是天气不好；菲林我不熟，就在酒店看电影喝酒好了。”

“您不喜欢人多的地方，我也不喜欢。菲林我来的次数不少，不如我带您随便看看？”

纲吉说话间又喝完了一瓶水，嘴唇却还是略微干燥。Reborn看了一眼，问他：“你的工作也结束了吧，没必要陪我。”

“行程结束前前您都归我管，我当然要作陪。”

纲吉的回答Reborn很受用，坐在一旁等他整理东西。少年穿着很简单的衬衫和马甲，不算正式却也避免了正装的死板；毕竟他现在这个年纪穿正装还有些早，纲吉又长着一张过于年轻的脸，这样轻巧的装束更适合他。

衣服只要搭配得体，无需多贵重就已经很抓人眼球。Reborn早起后便专注于工作上的事，现在才有闲暇打量他。

简洁清爽的白衬衫黑马甲除外，《神奈川冲浪里》图案、绸缎制作的领带，还有以白鹤为雏形设计的领带夹，都搭配得很契合今天的主题，同时与他的大和血统格外相称。沢田纲吉心细如发，又很会替他人着想，温和的性格，就连声音也很平和；一朝接触，如同湿润的海风，夹着大海的暖意，让人不住想久留。

——些许是水喝的多，整个人温柔如水了吧。

柜子另一端的纲吉思考着吃饭的店家，丝毫不知男人心里的打算。

09

忙完所有撤展事宜已经临近八点，两人回酒店放下东西稍事休息，纲吉载着Reborn开往自己常去的店。

住宅区旁边的海鲜餐厅是可以穿着牛仔裤入场的，两人都换了不那么隆重的衣服。Reborn却也不愿意太随便，只是把西装外套和领结脱下，换了件V领针织衫。纲吉则干脆换穿上T恤和球鞋，轻松自在地走在街上。

“啊好冷好冷，明明已经四月了。”纲吉缩着脖子，哈气搓着手取暖。

“小孩怎么会怕冷？”

嘴巴真毒……

这两天相处下来Reborn的性子他也摸了个大概，知道他只是拿自己打趣，也没跟他认真：“是是是，要像你这样的大叔身强体健才好。”

前面没几步就是餐厅，两人走进有些陈旧的店里，随意找了座位坐下。

“有什么忌口的吗？”

“没有。你比我熟，随便点。”

纲吉猜想，以Reborn的品味定是个在食物方面很挑剔的人：“Reborn先生是信任我、还是不挑食？”

沢田纲吉善于体察人心，这次却都没有猜对。

“吃掉食物不过是为了活下去。美味纵然可以尽情享受，难以下咽也无妨。”

不想会得到如此消极的答案，少年哑然，却很快做出回应：“一个人久了就会觉得做什么都没兴趣。您再怎么享受孤独，偶尔约人喝茶调剂一下也不错。”

一针见血的话语宛如剖开橙子的利刃，果肉一览无余，就连有内里有几颗籽都被人一一挑出。

Reborn“啪”地将水杯磕在桌子上，皱眉看着纲吉。

男人印象中一向小心翼翼的少年此时没有躲开他的眼神，微微笑着将Reborn的杯子加满茶水，缓声说到：“你喜欢鱼虾多些，还是贝类？”

沢田纲吉此刻就像反转的仙人掌，如同藏针的海绵，柔软多汁的柔和外表下全是锋芒；攻击被软绵绵地吸收掉不留痕迹，太过用力去破坏反而自找没趣。

“只要你还在这行，我会让你无路可走。”

“现在可是非工作时段，Reborn先生是要公私不分吗？我们可是朋友诶。”

“我没有朋友。就算有，也不会有你这样口无遮拦的朋友。”

“凡事总有先例嘛。”

纲吉全程笑脸，接住了Reborn可怕的视线，在触摸板上随意点了几道菜，等待着Reborn的下一句话。

“之前看不出来你的谨慎谦卑都是演技。”

“工作而已，你可以把这称作敬业。”

Reborn喝口热茶，透过眼前缥缈的水汽注视着被模糊的少年面容。在不知何时消失的敬称里，男人意识到他对沢田纲吉的认知不足、定义下太早——对方远远比那副皮囊要有趣得多。

前菜上的很快，油醋酱汁浇在简单的三文鱼沙拉上，颜色搭配让人食欲大增，粉嫩的生鱼片一眼就能看出非常新鲜。

“他家的油醋酱加了新鲜柚子皮碎，你一定会喜欢。”

纲吉把玻璃浅碗往Reborn跟前一推，自己却先动了筷子。

Reborn想他应该是饿了，毕竟这一天过得不算轻松，也就不与他计较，夹了一筷子细细咀嚼。

柚子的香气为肥美的鱼肉去腥解腻，清脆爽口的蔬菜夹杂其间，油醋比例调和增添风味，不时咬碎的芝麻粒在齿间爆开；鱼肉软糯，时蔬脆爽，配料搭得别出心裁，味蕾在这一瞬间齐齐绽放，口中似乎有烟花炸开。

听上去奇怪，但的确很特别。

“还不错。”

“是吧。他家贵在食材新鲜，吃寿司就这点最重要。”

Reborn说不上喜欢寿司，但这次却有点期待。

诚如纲吉所说，握寿司和手卷的水准都很高，炒面也很好吃。饱腹让人产生幸福感，美味的食物让Reborn的心情变得不那么糟，饭吃到一半，便想起自己好像有事情要做。

“你将来怎么打算。”

“诶？当然是完成毕业作品和论文，然后进VAIN工作啊。”

“你可以进更好的公司，VAIN于你屈才了。”

“公司大竞争也大，小地方比较适合我。”

“哦？”男人把碗底的汤喝干净，“你是真喜欢这行。”

“算不上特别喜欢，只是觉得蛮有趣，还能遇到像Reborn你这样的人。”

“名利双收谁都想，你倒清高得很。”

“还好吧，大概和Reborn先生一样的想法就是了。”

没有回答，二人相视一笑——此刻已经不需要言语多嘴，该说的都了然于心。

食不言寝不语，Reborn问清自己想问的自然不再说话；纲吉很久来一次这家店，应付完节节逼问的男人，自然胃口大开，敞开胸怀包容下两人份的刺身拼盘。

年轻人正在长身体，吃的多也是常事。亚洲人的基因天赋让他看上去极其年轻，好像还未成年，实在令人嫉妒。

沢田纲吉还沉浸在美味的食物中不能自拔，正想叫第三份，却发现对面的Reborn早已用完饭，就连茶都喝过两杯，正舒舒服服靠在椅子里看着自己。

“……我吃饱了。”糟糕，真是没礼貌的行为，居然还被人看在眼里。

Reborn笑了，单纯觉得年轻真好。

“走吧，时间不早了。”

两人这顿饭吃得很是满意，纲吉在去洗手间的路上还在打嗝。Reborn则趁机买了单，又替纲吉要了一份柠檬水。

“谢谢。”

一杯水让纲吉消食解腻，舒坦得差点在椅子里睡着了。Reborn起身要走，纲吉这意识到被客户抢着买了单，脑子也清醒过来。

“诶诶诶，怎么这样……明明我可以报销的呀。这样我会被上面说的啦……”

两人一前一后出了店门，纲吉还在碎碎念。男人在他身后点了根烟，掏出收据给递给他：“写了你的名字。”

纲吉眼里两行清泪，心想这也太会撩了，不知道是哪里来的基因造就了这样的男人。还沉浸在男人的温柔不能自拔，对方已经要走了自己的车钥匙，不容拒绝的开车载两人回酒店。

“这两天一直是你开车，我来吧。”

沢田纲吉酒足饭饱，紧绷了几天神经一松懈，此刻困倦不已。想来这样的状态开车也不安全，就随了Reborn的意，往副驾驶一靠，竟在颠簸中睡了过去。

10

能看出少年连眼皮子都在打架，Reborn把车开得尽量平稳，到酒店才发现对方睡得迷糊，连话都没法儿说清，扶回到房间居然立刻砸进床里呼呼大睡。

Reborn洗漱完毕，看一眼纲吉睡得不算舒服，就想帮他把外套脱了，却意外发现纲吉浑身发烫。

一模额头滚烫得不行，Reborn这才明白纲吉的困倦有一部分是来自于疾病。

“醒醒，沢田纲吉，醒醒。”

Reborn想把他叫醒吃药，却发现根本做不到，对方连意识都没有了。他想到男孩这病来的毫无预兆，一没淋雨二没着凉，很有可能是发病。

检查过纲吉的钱包没有任何说明的纸条，随身物品里也没有什么药盒药片。仔细想过今天纲吉所入口的东西，排除了食物中毒和急病的可能，Reborn反倒安心了一些。

他回到床边，把纲吉摆弄到个比较舒服的姿势，垫了枕头在他头下，想着让酒店叫个医生上来看看。

昏睡中的沢田纲吉嗅到了Reborn身上未干的水汽，湿润温和的气息让他稍稍清醒了些，张口吐了几个音节。

“……水。

嗯，还有意识就行，不是大事。Reborn联系酒店前台，要了退烧药和冰块，倒了杯水扶着纲吉的头给他灌下去。

沢田纲吉迷迷糊糊，浑身热得难受。他很清楚自己需要什么，一杯水根本满足不了他此时此刻的需求。

小孩儿浑身烫得快要灼伤Reborn的手，隔着衣服他都能感觉到纲吉的体温不对劲。他没什么医学方面的知识，只能想办法先把纲吉安置好再去找人。

弯腰替纲吉整理好枕头，Reborn正要起身的时候，发梢未干的水珠滴滴答答顺着他的脖子，落在了纲吉的脸上。

对水的渴求使得纲吉本能的做出反应，烧糊涂的脑子下意识带动身体，伸手抱住了水源。烧红的脸颊贴上了男人湿润的头发和侧脸，贪恋的蹭了满脸水珠，餍足的叹了口气。

Reborn把人拉开的时候，红着脸满眼水汽的少年伸出舌头，舔去了唇边来自Reborn身上的水珠。

“嗯，Reborn先生……帮我、帮我准备下浴室好不好？冷水就好。”

被这样突然袭击实在意外。Reborn吃惊之余却没有多问，把人按回床上躲开了耳边滚烫的吐息。看样子纲吉这样的情况并不是第一次，他知道怎么处理，先按他的方法做吧，反正医生一时半会儿也来不了。

简单的冲洗过浴缸，Reborn把开关开到最大放起水来，哗啦啦吵得不行，整个房间都在轰隆隆。纲吉在房间里昏昏沉沉，听到水声立马跳了起来，连滚带爬扶着墙进了浴室。

“你等会儿，”Reborn看他刚才还半死不活只剩喘气了，怎么现在有力气站起来：“我叫了医生，你先……”

沢田纲吉此刻脑子已是一团浆糊，不仅Reborn的声音不甚清晰，眼里除了浴缸什么也没有剩下。

他抓着墙上突出的装饰雕塑，朝着浴缸缓慢前进，离浴缸只差一步却再没有了力气，干脆直接手上脱力，头朝下栽了进去。

Reborn在一旁看得傻了，这到底是什么奇奇怪怪的病症，待会儿一定要向他询问清楚。本想让纲吉把衣服脱了再进去，没想到对方一时腿软，眼看就要摔倒。

男人伸手去拦他，却低估了下落的力量，没能抓住纲吉；虽然得到了一定的缓冲，但纲吉还是摔进了半满的浴缸。

酒店的浴缸不算大，Reborn又离得太近，实实在在收下了一整波伤害，刚刚洗完澡的他再次湿得彻彻底底。

“……真麻烦。”

待Reborn抹去脸上的水睁开眼睛低头一看，却发现纲吉竟然脸朝下泡在水里一动不动。他慌忙蹲下把人翻过来，扒开头发露出纲吉的脸。看他脸色正常不少，体温也降下来。此刻呼吸平缓，应该死不了。

Reborn被纲吉这一连串反常的行为搞得不知所谓，也不清楚他是烧糊涂了、还是得了什么罕见的病症。总之症状没有一开始那么剧烈，应该算是平安无事。男人把水龙头关掉，瞬间寂静下来的浴室只剩水滴嗒嘀嗒的声音。

沢田纲吉此刻稍微清醒了一些，在泡进水里后就已将情况捋清楚大半。不过这时候他却没法儿睁眼。他假装自己仍在昏睡中，内心的危机处理部门乱成一团，无数小人跑来跑去不知该如何自处慌乱之中，一本《完美说谎100种》被找了出来；无形的手飞速翻页，试图从里面挖出个能让Reborn满意接受的例子。

完蛋了……

今天吃了垃圾食品，本来以为猛灌几瓶水就会没事。看看现在这难以处理的状况，沢田纲吉后悔莫及。炸鸡好吃，可不要贪嘴啊。

自己已经很久没有这种症状了，鬼知道吃个炸鸡就成这样。不过，鬼要是知道结局，应该会劝告纲吉死也不要吃的吧。

身边朋友没有一个在境内，没有谁能替自己处理现在这种状况。Reborn何等眼力，教科书般的应对根本不适用。而且时间也来不及了。

Reborn找了块浴巾团成团，想当做枕头给纲吉用。装晕的纲吉感觉到头被抬起，失去了视觉的他无法得知发生了什么。不清楚状况的他只能放松肌肉任由对方处置，结果下一秒，男人松开了手。怀里的脑袋自由落体，哐当一声砸在了浴的边沿。

“嘶——好痛！！”

“醒了就起来，”睫毛那么长还一颤一颤，根本就是还醒着。Reborn狠狠摔了纲吉的后脑勺，抱起手臂居高临下地瞪着浴缸里的家伙：“还有有精力装死，啊？”

完了。

Reborn生气了。

纲吉睁开眼睛，又闭上。

呜哇，Reborn先生脸色好可怕。关键是他还裸着上身，应该是嫌湿衣服穿着不舒服所以脱掉了。纲吉睁眼也不是，继续装死也不是。

非礼勿视也好，逃避现状也好，问题总是要解决的。与其折磨自己折磨他人，不如死个清楚明白。

他把自己从浴缸底部撑起来，背对着Reborn坐在浴缸里，面对水蓝色的马赛克瓷砖开口：

“那个……抱歉哈Reborn先生，把你弄湿了。”

“解释。”

“……醉了有点晕。”

“晚饭没喝酒。”

“有点发烧其实我……”

“我就问你自己信不信。”

Reborn不信，纲吉当然也不信。他不敢看对方，也不敢说真话。

Reborn等了一会儿没等到回答，自然没什么好脾气地朝他湿哒哒的背影甩眼刀子。罕见病症是不可能了，但说谎装病是跑不掉的。

纲吉把哀怨都凝结起来，化为一口气，憋在胸中许久，最终吐了出来。

“我是被养父母从路边捡到的，当时都快夭折了。从小就这种说不清道不明的病，也查不出是什么问题。会突然浑身发烫，神志不清，只有泡凉水能缓解。其实距离上一次发病就已经很久，我以为不会再犯的……没想到给Reborn先生添麻烦了。”

沢田纲吉一口气说完，终于转身面对现实。为了增加可信度，他直勾勾的看着Reborn的眼睛。浑身湿透蹲在浴缸里，再加上可怜巴巴的眼神，实在是真诚得很。

这两天接触下来，他们从未如此久的注视过对方的脸。

Reborn此刻才发现，这个少年除了声音和气味令人难忘味，还有一双无与伦比的眼睛。如同陈年蜜蜡，上乘的棕色中剔透出金色的光点，汇聚着千百年的精华。

Reborn沉默良久，将男孩欲盖弥彰的谎言当成是维护自尊心，并不打算继续追究。

“我认识个神棍医生，下次介绍给你认识。”

眼见男人转身离去，纲吉立马从浴缸里爬出来。身上的衣服是不能再穿，Reborn似乎也得到了满意的回答，纲吉放宽心把自己扒光洗了个澡，顺带清理好浴室。

等他穿好衣服到卧室，Reborn已经换了干净的衣服坐在沙发上看材料。

“您的湿衣服要我拿去送洗吗？”

男人保持着原来的姿势，眼睛不离纸张，用下巴指了指门后的角落。纲吉乖乖照办，拿着一筐湿衣服去了洗衣间。速洗和烘干加起来不到一个小时，纲吉就坐在旁边等。

十分钟之后，洗衣机发出滴滴声。纲吉打开门准备把它们放进烘干机，却听到洗衣机的滴滴声并未停止。纲吉以为是故障，结果仔细听来是自己的手机来电。

“喂。”

“这样啊。有多严重。”

“好的，你别担心，我马上回来处理。”

11

Reborn没有等到纲吉回来便睡了，但他给的香水滴在枕边陪伴Reborn一夜好眠。等窗帘缝里的阳光把他唤醒，男人才意识到那个少年一夜未归，而且人已经不见了。

男人从床上跳起来，一边刷牙一边给纲吉的手机打电话。

“早上好，我是……”

“你去哪了？”

电话那头短促的停顿后，礼貌的回答道：“您好Reborn先生，我是Soleil。”

Reborn眉头紧锁：“他人呢。”

那边的女性迟疑了一会儿，“您是说沢田？昨晚他说有急事，连夜回了达里尔。”

挂断电话，Reborn相当烦躁。他也不是道这种不愉快从何而来，就连完美的睡眠都没能消减一分这种烦躁。他重新躺回床上，枕头上还残存一丝香气。Reborn闭眼深呼吸，就这么躺了一会儿才完全清醒过来。

他看眼时间，距离飞机起飞还有两个小时，应该准备收拾行李了。Reborn拉开窗帘，阳光正好。他在收拾行李时看到桌上留了纸条。

沢田纲吉为没能亲自告别而表示歉意，说明了衣服的下落和去机场的安排车辆——唯独没有任何关于自己的信息。

留下的手机号是工作用，这点让Reborn极其不悦。他把纸条一揉扔进了垃圾桶。他再次掏出手机想给Soleil打电话问明沢田纲吉的联系方式，却在拨出号码之后挂断了。

他要当面去问。

12

沢田纲吉火急火燎赶回家，收拾了东西就往学校奔去。昨天晚饭时分，学校的实验室遭人入室。学校保卫科一清算出损失，就通过教授联系上了他。

沢田纲吉成绩出挑，却不讨教授喜欢；实验室和教室的管理工作麻烦又花时间，落到他头上也不奇怪。

“教授，我来了。这是怎么回事？”

Amber当初不愿浪费几个得意门生的时间，随手就把这事儿交给纲吉处理；平日没有花精力在他身上，见面也少，此刻出了事才想起他来。听说好像内定给了个没前途的小公司，作为学生还算乖巧省心。

“不急，你先喝口水。”

Amber虽觉得泽田不讨人喜欢，却也没给他找过麻烦；此刻看他熬夜赶回来应该累得够呛，也不愿苛责。

“现在还不知道是谁做的，但责任不在你，不用担心。”

“嗯，”纲吉调整好呼吸，给自己倒了杯水：“我想知道丢了些什么，器材有无损坏。”

“这要你去看看才知道，放假前最后一次列清单是你做的。”

“单子上那些就是全部，少了的就是丢了的。”

印象中温和听话的学生今天似乎心情不好，他的话在Amber听起来不太客气。他简单的交代完事情就让纲吉去处理，自己和另一个学生还有约，不想浪费时间。

一向不喜欢这位教授势利的行为，纲吉也不愿和他多说，随意说了几句宽慰的话准备离开，却被叫住了。Amber问他：“你的毕业作品准备得怎么样？”

“反正还有一年时间，我慢慢琢磨。”

“嗯，那你去吧。”

纲吉听完心里蔑视得轻哼了一声。真希望自己能有个懂得他的老师，能引导自己理解自己。不过也无所谓了，为名声而活的人又怎么会试图理解自己。

老师老师，挂个名称而已。听闻学生毫无头绪，连最基础的“不懂来找我”都懒得客套。也不知是放心，还是不愿用心。

少年一边想着一边晃到出事的几间实验室。玻璃没碎，也不是想象中的一片狼藉。看了保卫科列出的单子，不过是丢了几种香料，还有一些文件书籍，都是不值钱的东西。纲吉郁闷的把单子叠好放回口袋，一边叹气。

担心自己最喜欢器材和几味稀有香料丢失，少年才马不停蹄赶了回来。本以为能把Reborn的工作圆满完成，至少应该送他到机场的，结果因为这种小事情被教授叫回来。

糟心。都什么老师啊，真是讨厌。

沢田纲吉满腔郁结却也无可奈何，谁让他没名没姓没背景。他见没什么事情可担心，想先回家补觉。掏出手机看时间，突然想起应该跟Reborn联系一下。昨晚回到房间见Reborn已经熟睡便没有打扰他，而是写了字条。

其实这样不太正式，他心想还是说清楚一下比较好。他拨出Reborn的电话，却无人接听转接到了语音信箱。

“啊，是工作用号码。”

13

夏天来得很快，海边的雨季向来不长久，只剩下炎炎烈日和沙滩美景。上一周还被飓风袭击的达里尔，这周的气温已经接近三十度。纲吉终日待在冷饮店打工，享受有偿的空调；下班了就到海边的酒吧兼职，泡在泳池里帮客人倒酒。

日子过得规律，时间的概念变得模糊起来，三个月的假期飞快流逝，沢田纲吉也乐得享受阳光和海水。只是偶尔想起Reborn，后悔当初太急没有来得及留下私人的联系方式。纲吉后来给Reborn发过邮件，也找过Soleil，却都没能得到回应。

Reborn再怎么欣赏自己，却不是最耀眼最值得花时间去社交的人吧。圈内占有一席之地的特殊存在，也不会因为一点点好感就帮助无名小卒。

“也好，”沢田纲吉对自己说：“这样对彼此来说都是最好的。”

晌午的日头不再那么毒辣的时候，夜晚也开始变凉了。新学期即将开始，沢田纲吉提前一周辞去了所有工作，结清工资，整合材料准备他的毕业作品。

开课前的周末纲吉到学校去核对教室安排，意外遇上了熟识的学妹。

“小春今天怎么在学校。”

“啊，下午好呀学长，”女孩儿朝他打招呼：“学校新聘了客席教授，我带他看下办公室，顺带熟悉下学校。”

“这样啊，你的话一定能给新教授留下好印象。”

小春大方一笑，说：“新教授可帅，阿纲学长见到一定会吃惊的。”

“噗，我又不是女孩子，为什么会为帅哥感到吃惊啊。”

“才不是帅哥，是帅大叔。”

“大叔也一样。”

“见到人你就知道啦。”

纲吉拗不过，说：“你说是就是吧，真搞不懂现在的女孩子在想什么。”

第二天早晨，纲吉刚在停车场熄火，排在他后面的车停在他了他旁边的车位。引擎轰鸣低沉悦耳，线条漂亮的车身引得纲吉侧头去看。

那是一辆价值纲吉小破车十倍的超跑，但从型号到颜色还有车牌都是纲吉经手挑选操办的。

诚如小春所言，沢田纲吉的确对新来的帅教授目瞪口呆。

“嗯？看傻了？”

男人笑着看他的傻样，摘下了墨镜：“你不是选了高等材料课吗，怎么连授课老师都不认识？”

黑车，黑西装，黑礼帽，就连眼睛也近乎于黑色。男人铁灰色的眼睛在昏暗的地下停车场里折射出银色的视线，柔和而戏谑，就像是望着期盼已久的陈酿在眼前开启泥封，让人迫不及待想要品尝。

沢田纲吉并没有让他失望。他从车里出来，走到Reborn面前向他伸出手：“能成为您的学生，我感到非常荣幸。”

男人看着眼前的少年，却没有与他握手。

他把墨镜收进口袋，将手提包放在纲吉伸出的手上：“走吧。”

沢田纲吉跟着Reborn走到电梯口，突然想起书包忘在了车里，他飞快跑着回去拿，再跑着回到电梯处，生怕那人的幻影转瞬即逝，喘着粗气冲进电梯里。

Reborn按住电梯在那等他，对他的冒失没有任何不快反，而觉得可爱。

嗯？可爱？

——嗯，可爱。

14

沢田纲吉痴痴傻傻听了一早上的课，到了午休时间才搞清楚现状。

“所以说，您是向学校主动申请的？他们还接受了？”

“嗯。我开了个他们不能拒绝的条件。”

“我能问是什么吗？”

“不能。”

“那你到这里来做什么？”

“换一种工作方式。”

遭到Reborn的回绝，纲吉顿时觉得心爱的胡萝卜鸡蛋卷都不再美味。

Reborn看在眼里，却没有替人解惑的意思：“学习上的问题来者不拒，私人问题不行。”

“不是以学生的身份，以朋友的身份问也不可以？”

面对那双眼睛，Reborn只想说两句脏话向纲吉的父母抱怨他们的基因到底怎么回事。

他说：“我没你这样蠢的朋友。”

蠢就蠢吧，至少说Reborn破格到学校来做客席，跟他沢田纲吉一点关系也没有是不可能的。

两人吃完各自的午饭，纲吉还赖在Reborn的办公室不走。

“Reborn先生住在哪里，学校安排好了吗？”

“嗯，不过我还没去看过。”

“是高速旁边的公寓吗？又吵又旧，你肯定不喜欢。”

“我本来也没指望这所穷学校能给客座教授配什么好房间。”

纲吉笑嘻嘻的朝Reborn提出邀请：“我的室友下个星期搬走，不介意的话你可以先去看看。地方清净整洁，我也不是个讨人厌的室友。唯一不足的话，就是隔音不太好，而且……”

“好。”

在这干脆的回答之后，Reborn登堂入室。

他霸占了大部分储藏空间、唯一的车库位置，还有沢田纲吉最喜欢的沙发。不仅空间，Reborn还占据了沢田纲吉大量的时间。

学校课程也好，回公寓后的相处也好，吃饭也好，挑选香料也好，替Reborn做午饭便当也好，他的整个宇宙仿佛和Reborn的宇宙连在一起，在每一个领域都有交集。

这两个月中，两人几乎没有磨合的过程。他们互相学习彼此的习惯，接受彼此的偏好，还有了解彼此的过去。

Reborn不喜欢吵闹，而纲吉虽然看起来活力满满却有冥想的习惯。他每周末都会点起熏香或者蜡烛，倒杯茶在泡澡的时候一边看书一边喝，然后躺着冥想直到水温彻底变凉。

有一次沢田纲吉睡着了，Reborn以为他又犯了上次的病，情急之下把门把手卸了下来闯进去，才发现他这样的怪癖。

“你是老头子吗？泡澡泡到睡着。”

Reborn靠在门边，隔着氤氲水汽嘲笑纲吉的兴趣。纲吉拉起浴帘挡住自己光溜溜的身体，尤其是下半身的尾巴。

“你这样天天午睡的家伙才是老头子，我泡澡冥想是为了修身养性好不好。”

“请你出去Reborn先生，”少年的口气很糟糕：“今后我会避免睡着让你担心。而且，你有自己的浴室，以后不要走错了。”

Reborn挑眉，眯起眼睛研究了纲吉铁青的脸一秒，关门离开。

清新海盐和鼠尾草的味道还留在鼻腔，Reborn站在门口想再多感受一点湿润的水汽。他确信自己没有看错——沢田纲吉的手臂上有那么一瞬间，闪耀着异常耀眼的光泽。

一墙之隔的少年受到了不小的惊吓，他松开抓住浴帘的手，不愿让Reborn看到的下半身胡乱拍打着水面，发出恼人的水声。

Reborn的出现让纲吉兴奋，与他的重逢令人惊喜，与他的相处让人身心愉快——也让他不安。

15

沢田纲吉引狼入室，却甘之如饴。

因此，他生活中的时间感更加模糊；直到第一场冬雨来临，他才想起快到自己生日了。

往年都是和同学一起庆祝，之后便是去唱歌喝酒。今年不一样。Reborn和他的生日只差一天，两人已经说好要一起庆祝。

提议的人是Reborn，因此他订了家很正式的餐厅、整套海鲜晚餐、还预定了一瓶好酒。

Reborn这天没有课，他按照纲吉贴在冰箱上的步骤做了家务洗了衣服，洗好澡剃过胡子，换上简单的正装去学校旁边的小店接纲吉。

和同学胡闹了一下午，脸上还粘着奶油的沢田纲吉看到Reborn这幅派头，胡乱用T恤擦把脸钻进车里。

“别沾到车里。”

“你不说我也会小心。”

纲吉系好安全带，一边从手提袋里掏出收到的礼物拆封。有用心的也有不用心的，有贵重的礼物，也有超市买的贺卡，却不难看出纲吉的确很受欢迎。

“回去再弄，吵得我心烦。”

Reborn不喜欢开车时旁边有人做小动作，纲吉规规矩矩坐好不再出声。等红灯的时候，Reborn从脚边的储物箱里拿出个礼品袋，是密鲁菲奥雷黑底金边的包装。

“这么贵重啊。”

“别人送的你那么在意，我送的却不想收。”

“嘿嘿，不敢不敢。”

纲吉拆开包装解开丝带，木质的盒子里铺了好几层群青色的丝绒，最上面那层点缀了精巧的人造缎郁金香。里面躺着的是两人初见时、会展上纲吉心仪的白金配钻摆件。

看到包装的时候纲吉就猜到了。原来他一直都记得。

纲吉去看Reborn的眼睛，对方专注于驾驶并未注意他的视线，也没有任何回应。

Reborn那天在纲吉回去找水的时候就已经下了订单，却因为纲吉的突然离开没能及时送给他。这一点，纲吉也不难猜出来。

“你难道就是为了送我这个，不止铺垫几个月，还跑到我们学校来委屈自己？”

Reboen想否认。换个工作是真，不能说明理由也是真，但他却觉得这种说法也没有错。陌生人突然送沢田纲吉贵重礼物，他肯定会多想；但如果是来自亲近的朋友，他一定会收下。

“不要就自己拿去退。”

“要。”

纲吉低头看着手中的盒子，胸中澎湃不已，词句难以抒怀，最终变成一句Reborn式的感谢：“你应该去给密鲁菲奥雷做销售。”

“想得美，那种工作又累工资又低。虽然你又蠢又笨还不开窍，但看在饭做得不错的份上，这份工作凑合着干吧。”

“那以后我天天做你最讨厌的料理，你还是乘早搬出去好了。”

男人笑而不语，车子在公寓门口划了一道漂亮的U型线：“给你二十分钟收拾干净，迟了自己走着去餐厅。”

纲吉屁颠屁颠捧着盒子上了楼，那包同学送的礼物被纲吉随手放进了楼道里的募捐箱。Reborn对此很满意——他随即意识到，他已经很多年没有因为取悦他人而感到满足了。

他喜欢就好。

纲吉很守时，这是Reborn喜欢他的一点。两人提前到了餐厅，七点准时入座。虽然是自己的生日，但他觉得送金主礼物作为请客吃饭的感谢很合适。

前菜和第一杯酒过后，纲吉拿出了自己给Reborn准备的礼物。

“领带？”

“嗯。虽然挑了没见你戴过的颜色，不过我有自信你会喜欢。”

Reborn能从盒子看出礼物的种类，却没有透视眼预知花样。忐忑不安的打开盒子，暗笑自己果然没有猜错。

很深的、咖啡色的细款领带，上面规律的排列着暗金色海螺的图案。不张扬的色彩，却会随着光线变化而折射出一丝光亮——他就知道纲吉会送和海洋相关的东西。

“我想我应该去订一套棕色的西装。”

纲吉只想到挑选色彩和花纹，却没有想过Reborn压根儿没有这类色系的西装。

“不用那么麻烦，小东西而已只是表个心意，不戴也可以。”

男人看他那表情，口气中满满的鄙视：“你往时装科大楼跑了两个星期折腾出来的东西，就只想让我拿来垫桌角？”

“噗，Reborn你不会的啦。”

Reborn展开领带问他：“这都是些什么，我只认识星螺。”

“难得你问，我可是挑了很久比对了很多资料才设计的。”

“这个是法螺，这个是万宝螺，这种格子花纹的是织纹螺，这种长角的是星螺的亚种，叫蝎螺。其实很多螺都可以食用，但是产量不高不宜养殖，例如……”

啊啊，真是，又开始了。

在纲吉滔滔不绝的叙述中，Reborn听着轻快有趣的的内容，弯起了嘴角。

16

最近气温越来越低，纲吉已经把衣橱里的衣服换成了秋冬款，帽子和手套准备齐全。今年气温降得突然，预定好的户外教学课被怕冷的纲吉软磨硬泡取消掉，Rebom把课挪到室内，讲了几页教材就开始放纪录片。

纲吉懒洋洋的靠在椅背上，一边看投影边喝咖啡。家里那台有年头胶囊咖啡机运作非常完美，新鲜牛奶和优质砂糖搭配出顺滑口感，香气微淡却久久留在口中。

一小勺蜂蜜朗姆添加其中，后劲醇厚之余把咖啡原有的酸味剔除，只剩下咖啡绵长的回甘、醇酒辛辣而清冽的气息。

纲吉在超市清仓打折的时候买了便携咖啡杯，把Reborm当心头肉供起来的咖啡机物尽其用，日积月累下来就成了习惯，每天不喝足够的量似乎大脑都无法正常运作。

世界上受众最广泛的瘾症不是烟酒毒品，而是咖啡因和茶碱。沢田纲吉曾经沉迷于茶叶不可复制的香气，现下则陷在咖啡因的泥潭里不可自拔。罪魁祸首的男人嗅到了味道，盯着昏暗教室另一头的纲吉看了两眼，心想自己的存货消耗太快，还是尽快再订一批货比较好。

“沢田，你来说一下，广藿香和豆蔻最适合搭配什么调的香辛料?”

纲吉抱着杯子想了想：“沉水香或者葡萄藤这样柔和的香料，或者反之用稍微刺激些、类似胡椒之类的气味来回转。”

“不错。假设橙花油挥发效果不理想，应该如何解决。”

“放弃用橙花袖，改用提纯无味的椰子油。”

“错了，"Reborm挑眉看他:“明早写篇论述文给我，现在去办公室抄十遍课堂纪律，放学前交。”

啧，老师不高兴我喝他的宝贝咖啡。

沢田纲吉百无聊赖是有原因的，毕竟是他耍赖不愿这样的天到室外去，自然得付出代价。他昨晚已经仔仔细细看了一遍这部片子的全部章节，不仅写出十道相关问答题、还编写好参考答案，这才让Rebom取消了冬日的城郊香料厂之行。

纲吉被众人同情的目光送出教室。

自从知道自己和优雅俊美、却残暴不仁的新教授同住，他总是收到怜悯或者钦佩的目光，在学校里还有人欲言又止的看着他摇头，然后拍拍他的肩膀以示同情。

沢田纲吉作为受害者却不以为然，也没有为Reborn正名，面对同学的安慰仅仅用“还好”作为回应。

大家觉得他可怕才好，而不是看他眼皮打架就会放他去休息的贴心天使。

这些只有自己知道就够了。

纲吉回到办公室没多久，就被替Rebom打扫卫生的校工打断手头在做的事。

“找我？不是找R教授吗?

“应该不是，点名道姓要找你。"

校工曾经得到过纲吉的帮助，朝他嘀咕几句：“我觉得那人是来找麻烦的，要帮你叫个校警吗?”

纲吉也觉得奇怪，心中有不好的预感却知道应该躲不过，仔细想想还是决定去见见。

“谢谢您告诉我这件事，”纲吉朝校工道谢，“要是R教授向您问起我，就说我去买东西了。”

他直觉认为这人来得莫名其妙，自然和莫名其妙的事情有所关联。

入江正一展会上突兀的邀请、一起毫无头绪的盗窃案、还有八月那场意外的小型车祸、隔三差五出现在周围的献血广告、今天不请自来的客人——这些通通让纲吉觉得有事情要发生。

水壶停止翻滚，纲吉一边冲咖啡一边转动脑子，想起来自己另外的另外一个手机号。他打开钱包从夹层里抠出张SIM卡换上，再次开机后手机开始疯狂震动。

持续了一分钟左右的邮件短信未接电话提示过后，纲吉打开软件一一查看，最后给其中某个号码打了电话。

“请帮我转给阿诺德先生。

“嗯，就说沢田给他回电话。”

那边一阵电子音，要找的人很快接听：“火烧屁股才想起我。你安逸得很啊，沢田。”

熟悉的声音让人安心，纲吉轻笑：“多亏你们辛苦工作才有今天的局面，这不也是和平的代表吗?

“一如既往的伶牙俐齿，”男人嗤笑: “有人找上门了吧？ ”

“嗯，不过还没碰上，我只是猜测罢了。阿诺德先生有什么橄榄枝还是劳烦抛给我吧，我有种不好的预感。”

纲吉没工夫闲聊，阿诺德也是。他换了个安静的地方，开始替纲吉答疑解惑。

“你学校的盗窃案中出现了你的名字。抓到的嫌疑人指证你是主使者，说你想要利用不在场证明脱罪，并且打算事后平分得利。我留心查了下，结论是，你的导师是共犯，两人都被专业的家伙经手收买。我查过资金来源，是密鲁菲奥雷。他们明显冲着你去的，我替你擦了屁股，感恩戴德吧。”

事情明显到这个地步也不需要更进一步的解释。想必之前那场意外车祸也不是意外，沢田纲吉没有胡思乱想，他的的确确是被人盯上了。

他无可奈何地笑了笑：“借您吉言，我的安逸生活到头了。看来最近需要阿诺德先生多多照看，想必我还需要您的帮助。”

在阿诺德眼里这位后辈性格温和谦逊，虽然不曾见过几面，但算是默默看着他自小长大。想到年幼软乎乎的小纲吉，男人的面部线条柔和了一些。

“维护三方平衡是我分内的事，你别在外面闹出事来就好，别给我的职业生涯抹黑。”

“我会尽力保护好自己。”

挂断电话，纲吉透过挂着水珠的玻璃往楼下看，中庭站着个格格不入的中年男人，正在四处张望和人搭讪，似乎是在找人。

沢纲吉就这么走出教学楼，任由风雨交加落了满身水点。

17

Blanc假装问路找人，已经将“沢田纲吉监守自盗，学校不愿闹大至今没有抓人”的传言散播给了不少人，再假装自己是前来调查的警察。

作为业内有名的公关，Banc手段很辣未尝败绩。这是他受聘于鲁非奥富的第一单工作，目标人物不过是个背最全无的大学生，得到这种人的血液样本不过是小菜一碟，他势在必得。

给预定模特使绊子，想让入江正一拉纲吉进公司并在身体检查时下手，没想到被拒绝；想靠盗窃罪将他送入看守所，到了自己地盘方便下手，钱送了几波却连人都没有抓；最后本想直接让他进医院更加容易得手，却不知那天他居然在被撞上之前原地调头，一点事儿也没有，自己的人反倒重伤至今未醒。

这几个月的工作毫无成效，Blanc自身声誉降了一 大截。现在回想起种种，其实早在一开始，得知沢田纲吉拒绝密鲁菲奥雷的就职邀请，Blanc就应该猜到纲吉不为利益所动。

接着拿最管用的“进看守所"来对付他，却没想有人替他压住了，而且当事人似乎毫不知情。

软硬不吃的人很多，不过Blanc有的是办法。但让他无以下手就是另一回事，所以他打算见识田纲吉，用最直接的方式来完成他的工作。

“您找我有事?

身后悄无声息的站了人，年轻男性的声音听上去令人毛骨悚然。Blanc猛的转身去看，视线里只有一双发亮的眼睛。

18

沢田纲吉的嗓音如同冰冷黏腻的蛇和水草缠住Blanc的手脚，那双眼睛却温暖得不像话，盛满蜜糖和篝火引诱着他步步深入。那声音似乎有着魔力一般，Blanc不由自主的放低姿态，心想无论他要问自己要什么，他都会配合。

“你叫什么名字。”

“Blanc。"

“你好Blanc，”纲吉带着他走到角落里，“是密鲁菲奥雷雇佣的你吧？能告诉我他的名字吗？。”

“是白兰杰索先生。”

“嗯，我知道了。那他为什么雇你，你知道吗。”

“他想要你为密鲁菲奥雷圣诞新品做宣传模特。如果拒绝，我们掌握了你犯罪的证据，用这个逼你就范。”

纲吉心头一颤，利诱不成就威逼，的确不是普通大学生能够招架得住的。

他又问道：“白兰要对我做什么。”

“他想要你的血液样本，要求避免让你知情。其他的我不知道。”

“谢谢你，Blanc。"纲吉沉思一了会儿， 本想再问一些问题，抬头却发现这个男人已经开始翻白眼、手指有些抽搐。

他不得不停对眼前人类的精神控制。

纲吉清了清嗓子，用低沉柔和的声音对他说：“回去告诉白兰杰索你已经得手。东西过几天寄给你。”

“是。”

Blanc回神后才发现自己站在灌木丛后面的角落里，脸上还落了几根蜘蛛丝。恶心之余他倍感头疼，呕吐感异常强烈，视线也模糊不清，更不记得发生了什么。沢田纲吉站在他眼前，关切的问他是不是不舒服。

Blanc朦胧中记得好像已经得到纲吉的承诺，认为该传达的话既然已经问完，还是早早离开比较好。

纲吉担心此人精神状态不佳，如果出现事故从而给自己造成麻烦，还是把Blanc送到学校门口才算安心。

他小跑着回到Rebom的办公室，就看到他的老师坐在桌子后面无聊的转笔看报纸。

“去哪了?”

“超市，”少年给他看了手里的袋子:“我想给你做杯爱尔兰，发现朗姆没了就去买了瓶百利。新出了南瓜口味，可以试试看。”

纲吉洗净手，往恒温的咖啡壶里加了几勺甜腻的奶油色酒液，分杯盛好后往自己那杯里加了些鲜奶袖。

“太甜了，"Reborm只喝一口便不愿再碰，皱着眉头非常不满意蠢学生变相浪费自己宝贝咖啡的行为：“你脑袋里都是甜腻腻的奶油和香草精?”

做了亏心事的少年自然没理由再回嘴，把自己手里喝了两口的杯子放到Reborn手里。男人低头看了眼杯沿一小圈半圆形的痕迹，将自己的嘴唇重叠上去，喝了一口。奶香醇厚把南瓜百利的甜腻完美融合，杯沿淡淡的薄荷味唇膏也暂时安抚了他对纲吉谎言的烦躁。

纲吉被遣走不久，Rebom随意讲了作业要求就回办公室想找喝的。没见到人，他随意往院子里看了一眼，不想刚巧看到纲吉带着个不认识的的男人往校园的角落里走，直到消失在他的视线范围内。

负责自己办公室的校工说纲吉去了超市，他也的确带了东西回来——但这 并不能解释纲吉隐瞒事实的原因。

关于那个男人是谁，Rebom只花了一 下午就了解清楚，同时也把关于沢田纲吉的传言听了个遍。监守自盗也好，违反合约也好，甚至是被大公司挖角也好，都只是流言。

因为纲吉没有向他提起过，他也不曾在乎过，所以这些Reborn都不信。

只是纲吉对自己的隐瞒让人非常不舒服——沢田纲吉对自己不是全盘信任这点如鲠在喉，不仅卡着不上不下，还剌进了Reborn的肉里。

19

达里尔的冬季没有雪，大风和雨水造就的阴冷却比雪花更加冻人。

沢田纲吉提前一个月就订好旅行计划，准备邀请Reborm去古巴或者拉斯维加斯过圣诞节，顺带躲开达里尔最为寒冷的两周。Reborm看到计划表的时候沉默无言，最后靠在沙发里严肃认真的拒绝了纲吉的邀请。

“我有个非去不可的秀场。”

“非去不可?”

气氛一下子就冷了下来。纲吉花心思准备了很久暂且不提，而且他从未听说过哪家公司会在这个时候签项目。

看着纲吉不可置信的表情，Rebom最终还是道歉了。

“抱歉，事出突然。”

若是不做解释还好，Reborm的“借口 ”彻底激怒了纲吉。他压着怒气说到：“您若是有不愿意让我知道的私事要处理直接说就好了，何必找些蹩脚的借口? ”

Rebom从未想到纲吉会这样激动，却也被他话语里的指责惹恼了。

“直说?你也知道要直说？见个人都要遮遮掩掩的家伙没资格跟我谈坦陈。”

纲吉既惊讶又愤怒。若是想要教训自己两个月前的隐瞒，为什么不当时就戳破自己的谎言？何必等到今天，自己准备完全、满心期待的时候玩这出？天知道自己花了多少心思和精力在这次旅行上。

“这就是你处理问题的方式吗，Rebom？让人希望落空感觉很好，看.上去很解气?”

Rebormn不知道纲吉私底下做了多少准备，也不知道他的打算。不过哪怕将来需要补偿纲吉再多，他必须要让对方明白他不喜欢被人欺骗，尤其这个人是沢田纲吉。

他斩钉截铁的说：“我已经决定了，下周就走。”

少年愤怒于Rebom对自己心血的不在乎，也对自己无法做到坦诚而气结于胸，两难境地让他烦闷不已。

他忍不住想要挽留Reborm，想要让他钦慕的老师明白他的心意，想要打破一切阻碍他的事实。

“我不同意。”

纲吉声音太低，Rebom没听清 :“嗯?‘

少年几步走到Reborm对面坐下，直视着男人的眼睛。

“我不同意，Reborn。你答应过我说随我安排的。”

纲吉此刻胸中的情绪不停翻滚，他觉得此刻若是不能将误会解开，就算日后Reborm不再提及此事，他们之间的关系也有了隔阂，再也无法回到从前。

“你生气我知道，你不喜欢被人欺瞒我也知道，只是现在不行。有这些事情太复杂了，还有人不知道想对我做什么，我不想牵连到你。不过我会想办法解决的，总有一天我会全部告你，Reborm你再等一等，好不好? ”

“只是现在，我要你毁约，我要你和我离开这里，一起去有海有太阳的地方。”

少年言辞恳切，急切的语调里带着令人无法拒绝的妖异声线，一字一句潜入Reborm的大脑深处，刻下烙印。

Reborm头痛得难以自持，眉头越发皱紧。他听不清纲吉在说什么，只知道那种他从未听到过的语调令他无法说不。他只想听他再多说一些，好让自己能再听得久一些。他听到纲吉说想要他留下，本想要回应他；却又无法就这样原谅纲吉的谎言，迟迟没有说话。

纲吉等了许久都没有得到回应，直到看到Reborm涣散放大的瞳孔才意识到他对Reborm做了什么——他无意识地对Reborn使用了自己的能力。

意识到这点的纲吉立刻感到后怕，同时感到无比的绝望。

沢田纲吉一直以为自己对Rebom只是钦慕和向往，对方的骄傲和才能令他心醉，如此陪伴他过完一辈子也是好的。

因为人类的一生太过短暂，纲吉才无限期待和Rebom的假期几十年的时间太短了，一个月的美好回忆对纲吉来说是无价之宝。

水族的生命通常是人类的两三倍，纲吉出生至今只过了二十多年，自幼生活在陆地上的他已经完全融入了人类社会。有着人类灵魂的纲吉充分意识到，哪怕是七八年的年龄差，也足以造成无法挽回的遗憾。

正是这颗不愿留下遗憾的赤诚真心，让纲吉无意识地对Reborm使用了自己的本能试图挽留对方。这一点纲吉无论如何也没有预料到——并非主动使用出海妖具有引导性的声音、不受自己控制的对他人使用还是第一次。

——出于求偶的本能，沢田纲吉让自己的异能失控了。

这份沉重的现实让纲吉一时难以接受，这说明他从来低估了自己对Reborm的情感。向来冷静的他居然会为了达到目的不择手段，纲吉此刻无比厌弃这样的自己。若是无关紧要的人还好，但这个人是他无比珍视的Reborn啊。

他那么骄傲，若是知道自己被这样卑劣的手段所控制，日后必定更加无法挽回吧。

纲吉闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，决定挽回自己的错误。他对着Rebom柔声说道:“ 虽然我很想让你和我一起去，但既然你有重要的工作，那我也自己给自己找点事情做吧。”

Reborm感觉头不再那么痛，他问：“你有别的打算？”

“回家看看吧，毕竟很多年没有回去了。”

“你不是说养父母都……”

“嗯，所以也该去看看他们。”

20

White lie，白色的谎言。善意的、为保护而生的谎言。

沢田纲吉把Reborn送到车站，存了车之后回到月台。他和Reborn方向不同，这是分别前的最后一点时间。

刺骨的风夹杂着不知道是雨还是冰渣打在脸上和风衣上，Reborn裹紧围巾，心中一片寂静。站台上都是奔着圣诞节聚会去的人，气氛暖人；自己和纲吉却是各怀心思，格格不入 。

自八月起两人就不曾分开过，纲吉一时间不知道如何开口道别。直到Reborn的列车即将出发，纲吉才想起至少说点什么。“我三天后回来，你会来接我吗？”

Reborn去的地方更近回来得也早些。他点点头：“好。等有时间下次我陪你去。”

纲吉知道Reborn是公私分明的人，他能感觉到Reborn的疑惑和心结，却还是以师长和挚友的方式对待自己。

纲吉松了一口气——无论如何，Reborn终究是放不下他——这便足够了。

Reborn没有去出差，纲吉也没有去扫墓。 他去了四百公里外的主城，准备去见阿诺德。

没想到阿诺德不在，接待他的是云雀恭弥。

初见那人的时候纲吉还以为只是神似云雀的人，走进看几眼才能确认真的是他。

“云雀先生？”

云雀恭弥年长纲吉太多，早在组织成立前期就离开海洋来到陆地上，在维护异族和人类之间平衡的行业中工作了很久。和身为狼人的地区主管阿诺德先生不同，云雀恭弥和自己隶属同一种族，虽然不算亲近但至少是自己的直接管理者，总是要比旁人熟悉些。

“你最近和人类走得太近了，沢田。”

云雀恭弥很有名，他有漂亮的尾鳍和强大的力量。纲吉是听着云雀的传奇故事长大的，从小被他教训得体无完肤，心底是很怕这位长辈的。

“嗯，我会小心。”纲吉应着，又问：“阿诺德先生什么时候回来？”

“短时间内不可能，”云雀找了把椅子坐下，示意纲吉坐下说话：“你想问白兰杰索？”

沢田纲吉看云雀打开叠文件，从他的小冰箱里拿出喝的给自己，他想这事儿被组织建档调查应该不会草草了结。

他猜测：“云雀先生曾经到密鲁菲奥雷工作，那时候就已经开始怀疑他们有动静了吧。”

“不错。”云雀喜欢聪明人，他看了眼这位幼崽，还算满意：“一开始是私人原因，查了几天发现白兰杰索似乎对“金尾人鱼”这类事情很感兴趣。我申请上面做更进一步的调查，再联系起你上次的报告，我们认为密鲁菲奥雷和‘那边的组织’有关系。”

“啊，那就说得通了。他找人暗算我好几次，说是要我的血液样本——后来我把牛排里挤出来的血水寄过去了。”

“那边的组织”指的是驱魔师。

异族追求与人类和平共处，求同存异力求融入普通生活；驱魔师们负责管理约束人类和异族，双方互相制衡。这种伙伴关系已经和平共处上百年——既然都已经平静那么久，出个挑事儿的也不意外。

“白兰是那边的金主吗？”

“不算是，我个人认为那个公司只是他们用于提供资金的产业。”

云雀恭弥提及密鲁菲奥雷时的表情不太友好，“六道骸好久没出现我才去查的白兰。之后就再没消息，他已经已经失踪五个月左右。”

云雀恭弥和六道骸的事情大部分人都有所耳闻，有次吵架还毁过个小岛外加几片珊瑚礁。纲吉现在与云雀往来很少，但和六道骸有那么点交情。只不过选择他默默无闻当人类，六道骸活动在暗处。

骤然听闻他失踪的消息纲吉还是紧张起来：“您有什么头绪吗？”

“不清楚，想起来要用的时候才发现联系不上。”云雀恭弥云淡风轻的撒谎。

沢田纲吉发现云雀似乎这位同事不是很上心，哪怕得知对方失踪也并不着急。他只把六道骸当成练手斗殴对象外加稳定床伴，心里应该极其不屑他上不了台面的身份。

关于他们之间传闻纲吉不是没听过，但他想如果不是同为水族加上相性不错，又因为工作需要不得不查，六道骸恐怕不会那么快被他发现失踪。

不是所有异族都像纲吉一样理解人类，并且饱含善意与他们相处——也许是因为由人类抚养长大，也许是因为天性使然——沢田纲吉对云雀恭弥这样独立于世的态度虽然能理解，却也有些不能接受。

他把手里的易拉罐捏得咯啦咯啦响，低着头不去看云雀的眼睛。

妖力强大的男子挑眉看着纲吉，他能感觉到眼前的幼崽在生气。缘由他能猜个大概，云雀冷笑一下并不想理会。他活的太久经历太多，同类也好人类也罢都不是他所追求的东西，不过是他长久生命中的过客。既然终究要逝去，又何必纠结于得失。

然而这些，他都不指望面前年幼的家伙能理解——也无人能理解。

“他很强，没那么容易出事，”云雀站起来准备送客：“别想太多，我会找到他。”

纲吉担忧六道骸不无道理，但他仍然选择相信对方的战斗力，还有云雀恭弥的承诺。理性比感性更实用，当务之急是交换信息，纲吉此刻选择不与云雀起争执。

他问：“您觉得骸有危险吗？”

“不知道。有能力杀他的人很少。”

“我冒昧地问一句，他最后和您见面是什么时候。？”

云雀瞥他一眼：“四月十三号，”

云雀接下来还有别的事，并不想让纲吉久留：“我看过你的报告，密鲁菲奥雷你对你下过手，你没事别乱跑。”

“是。”纲吉以为云雀是想提醒自己小心，看到云雀表情的时候才发现对方并不仅仅是这个意思：“您是想让我主动送上去，顺带看看能不能找到什么线索？”

“不错，”云雀对着反光的玻璃墙整理仪容，说到：“我还没问过你，你觉得他们在想什么？或者说，白兰想做什么。”

纲吉不明白云雀为何会问自己他工作上的观点，但还是如实回答：“我想白兰和他们的关系没有那么简单。”

云雀一边整理满桌子文件一边听着纲吉的叙述：“继续说。”

“如果白兰只是为他们敛财，那应该受制于高层，不会、也不敢明目张胆对异族出手。我想此举是白兰的人个行为，如果他是普通人类，可能是在确认‘人鱼’的存在后想要寻求不老不死吧。”

“如果你分析的正确，那为什么内部没有人阻止？”云雀恭弥从事这一行太多年，他不得不怀疑纲吉的观点：“那些家伙和我们一样，在保护两个组织保密性这点上有绝对共识。”

沢田纲吉无奈的笑了一下：“这只是我的推测和直觉罢了。你知道，人类总是喜欢为了谁掌权和谁的利益多少争来打去，也许他们内部出现问题也说不定。”

沢田纲吉的这番话云雀恭弥信任多过质疑，他知道就算纲吉还是幼崽能力不算完全觉醒，但再怎么说准确率可怕的超直感可信度毋庸置疑。

纲吉没等到回答，这才发现男人已经收拾妥当，桌子一尘不染，仪容完美。

“您接下来有约吗？”

在云雀回答之前有人闯进了办公室，那人抱着一大束玫瑰亲切的喊着云雀的名字。

“恭弥，你准备好了吗？”

那头金发和性感十足的声调太好认了，行走的荷尔蒙·迪诺精心打扮过，潇洒帅气的站在了两人面前。

沢田纲吉此行是来办公事的，他没料到接待他的人会是云雀恭弥，更加没想过会遇到正常世界中的朋友。纲吉一时间拿不准应该以怎样的方式和迪诺打招呼。

他没有忘记迪诺和密鲁菲奥雷合约，就怕一句话出了差错。

云雀收到纲吉求助的视线，抬手看了看表，朝着同样没有预料到纲吉会在这里的交往对象低声吼道：“谁让你进来的，出去。”

阿诺德和云雀恭弥明面假身份一大堆，纲吉也不知道云雀是以什么样的身份和迪诺接触，只能国际惯例的打了个招呼。

“好巧啊迪诺，你怎么在这。”

迪诺才是两眼一抹黑的那个，不知道怎么说才好。他和云雀恭弥因为替班的事儿认识，又不小心知道了惊天大秘密，就在担心要被灭口的时候奇妙的被人给按着办了。

被云雀恭弥警告着赶出办公室，迪诺心想自己不该搞什么“惊喜”，就该老老实实在车里等。

门被关上的瞬间房间里微妙的寂静了好几秒，最终还是纲吉打了圆场：“您约了人过平安夜？”

云雀没有正面回答是与否，说：“人类的节日我从来不参与，不过是活太久太无聊找点趣味而已。”

沢田纲吉不这样想。云雀恭弥脾气不好众所皆知，不喜欢亲近人类也是共识。

“您也开始适应人类的节奏了啊。”

少年平铺直叙一句话，肯定又淡然的点破现实。云雀穿外套的动作有一瞬的停滞，随即说到：“你的能力有时候很欠咬杀。”

纲吉知道这是必然，也是一定会发生在所有异族身上的事——人类基数太大，生存在主流之中的他们早在百年前选择了融入人类社会。而现在，异族正在渐渐与他们融合——被同化，被消磨特异性。

沢田纲吉也迟早会做出属于他的选择，但无论结果是什么，那个选择里肯定会有Reborn。

21

纲吉没有去扫墓，Reborn的出差自然也是谎言。

Reborn下火车后有人来接，将他送到一家温泉酒店。报了名字之后服务员将他带到预定好的房间，那里已经有人在等。

听到脚步声，威尔帝头也没回就知道是他：“我租的车你还满意？”

香槟色的保时捷经典优雅，Reborn自然喜欢，纲吉临走时的神情所带来的阴郁也因此好转不少。朋友还是旧的好，不着痕迹的贴心很是让人受用。

“不错。”男人脱掉外套坐下，给自己倒了杯温度刚好的茶一饮而尽，随即坐下用热毛巾净手：“你消失这么久是怎么回事。”

作为医学制药专家，威尔帝和Reborn因研发新产品相识，又因为志同道合而来往多年，算是Reborn为数不多的朋友之一。

威尔帝打趣着道：“密医没那么好当，好心救人也会招来杀身之祸。”

Reborn了然，敢情是被人追着跑不便露面。比起自己的小市民身份，威尔帝是高危高薪从业者，他并没有想过自己会因为研究之外的原因与他联系。

“我想查一个人，你有路子吧。”

倒酒医生并不意外，说：“我不认识卖消息的，不过可以帮你找。你随便写点他的信息，名字工作什么的就行。”

Reborn早已准备好，信封里有纲吉的照片和一些基本信息。威尔帝接过去直接打开所有文件一一拍照，再接上密码器发出去。

事情结束的比Reborn想像中要简单便利，他问：“什么时候有结果。”

威尔帝这下有些奇怪：“很急吗，”他这才琢磨起手上的纸片，细细想了想：“你的商业敌人还包括小孩儿？”

男人这才意识到自己没和他交代清楚：“这是我学生，”Reborn看对面的人还是不解，两眼一闭：“我最近在达里尔大学当客席讲师。”

“啊？你不是说过……”

“再问就翻脸。”

威尔帝悻悻的“切”了一声：“加急要加钱。”

Reborn直接把自己的支票夹甩他脸上。

早年学生时代，滥交成习惯的威尔帝嘲笑过Reborn性冷淡，聊到什么样的情况才会让他想着找伴侣，Reborn想了想，很是认真严肃的回答说：“查他全家”。

“啧啧啧，Reborn你这是看上谁了。”

懒得理对方戏谑的口气，男人拿起筷子夹菜：“闭上嘴，你一说话食物都变味。”

不是威尔帝说话不入耳，而是话不投机半句多。

当他问起Reborn的工作和个人研究进展，对面的男人滔滔不绝讲起了正在写的论文，威尔第也把最近化学提取的新研究倾囊告知，席间宾主尽欢。

几个小时后Reborn正在院子里的露天温泉里泡着，水中的托盘上摆着几件酒具和精巧的小食，宁静安详的空气中飘荡着氤氲水汽，原石砌就的水池边燃了自己做的蜡烛，

葡萄柚的清甜混杂着妍丽的白麝香，琥珀和鼠尾草造就了海洋的澎湃和宁静温和，就像坐在盛夏海边的树荫里，手里端着加了果汁与苏打的伏特加。如同浑身沐浴在暖洋洋的海风里，以纲吉本人为基础做出来的香味让人沉沦，Reborn闭着眼就想这样睡去。

Reborn有些后悔与纲吉的口角，包括火车站冰冷的分别。他知道纲吉为节日的出行做了大量的准备，也知道他很期待。只是能抓到威尔帝的机会太少，他不得不在两者中选择了后者。之后在好好补偿那小子吧。

就在要睡着的时候池边的手机震了几下。Reborn拿起来看一眼，是陌生人的邮件，里面写满了沢田纲吉的人生轨迹。

在商场被人捡到送入福利院，两岁被领养，十岁父母去世。之后普通至极的升学长大，就连有过暗恋对像这样的事情也事无巨细，当然还包括最近和新来的教授“过于亲密”这点也有写在里面。

不知道对这个结果是满意还是失望，Reborn丝毫没有预想中的轻松和释然。他放下手机给自己倒酒，思考着该给纲吉带点什么礼物回去，再好好道个歉。

第二天Reborn早早退房离开，威尔帝还在呼呼大睡怎么敲门都不醒，他把一些自己的研究资料和几个香薰蜡烛放在前台，自己叫车去了火车站。

Reborn买了最快的一班车，目的地是沢田纲吉所在的城市。他踌躇着要不要现在就给对方打电话，最终还是想要给他一个惊喜。

两地距离不过三四百公里，Reborn在餐车用过简单的早饭后稍稍眯了一觉，很快就到了纲吉成长的小城。Reborn穿着厚厚的羊毛风衣，围着纲吉给他买的纯色围巾，站在店铺门口等着车行的伙计提他要租的车。旁边一位衣着考究的男人也在等待，同他搭话：“你也没能赶上平安夜回家？”

Reborn礼貌的点点头：“是，昨夜很漫长。”

“我太太也是生气得很，一会儿得好好道歉。”男人提着礼品袋，还抱着一束盛放的玫瑰。

Reborn的注意力都在那束花上，对方见他不说话便抽出一支递到他面前：“女性都喜欢漂亮的东西，收到花自然就消气了。”

男人一时间不知道该怎么处理，毕竟沢田纲吉不是女性，也不知道看到这个的他会如何想自己。素不相识的善意让Reborn温和的笑了，他接过花点头道谢，心里有了主意。

两个小时之后，Reborn一切准备妥当，打电话给纲吉问他在哪。

沢田纲吉此刻正在原来的家中赖床，昨晚从云雀那离开自己识趣的回了老房子。平安夜没人陪着，闲置太久的屋子也没有装饰，孤家寡人一盏灯，纲吉神情恍惚的想着此刻本来应该和Reborn在海边晒太阳，一边饿着肚子睡了过去。

本来还在死气沉沉的装死，Reborn居然问他现在在哪。如实答了之后，那边说好，十分钟后见。

纲吉迷迷糊糊的应了声“好”，没想明白怎么回事那边就挂了。Reborn不是出差了吗怎么这么快，说好三天后回达里尔碰面，这是做什么。

没过多久，窗外传来汽车喇叭声。乡间的独栋小房子很少有人经过，车喇叭经常被用作门铃。纲吉立刻滚着冲到楼下，透过起居室的玻璃能看到门外停着车。他抓了件外套披上打开门，冬季的冷风夹杂着一些雪吹进领口，纲吉看到车边站着分别了二十四小时的Reborn。

纲吉又惊又喜，他跑到Reborn面前叫着他的名字：“Reborn你忙完了？这么早就回来吗？怎么也不提前说一声。”

Reborn看着他的样子觉得十分可爱，见他如此高兴，自己也心情舒畅。他笑着把围巾摘下来给只穿着睡衣和薄外套的纲吉戴上：“告诉你还叫惊喜吗？”

纲吉握着Reborn的手，眼里满是感动和欣喜：“谢谢你能来。”

他还要说什么，Reborn牵着他的手往回走：“进去再说，你穿得太少了。”

纲吉这时候才觉得刺骨的冷，脖子上的围巾倒是带着Reborn的体温缓和得很。他被牵了往前走，看着Reborn和自己拉在一起的手指，嘿嘿笑着脸红了起来。

进了门，纲吉帮Reborn把外套脱下挂好，找出拖鞋让他换上。Reborn把车钥匙往纲吉手里一放，后者以为是让自己放好，随手挂在门口的钥匙架上。随即他觉得奇怪，问Reborn：“车行没有你喜欢的车？怎么租了辆特斯拉。”

Reborn把他拉到窗户旁边，纲吉这才注意到那辆车没有牌照，手里的钥匙也是崭新的。

他侧头看看Reborn询问怎么回事，Reborn说到：“圣诞快乐，纲吉。”

蜜色的眼睛眨了眨，不可置信的瞪大看向Reborn，又扭头看向窗外，最后拔腿跑了出去。Reborn来不及拉，纲吉穿着睡衣在雪地里跳着，围着车转了好几圈，围巾挂在脖子上甩着看上去蠢透了。

沢田纲吉心心念念的Reborn不仅出现在了眼前，还带着自己最想要的车子作为圣诞礼物，他乐得不知天在哪地在哪。

等坐进驾驶室摸着方向盘，顶配的室内让纲吉兴奋不已，皮革座椅也十分顺手。他打着火，听着车子顺畅的颤抖，激动的手腕有些颤抖。定了定神，纲吉这才看到仪表盘上放着一支玫瑰花。

他想，原来Reborn这么会撩人。

Reborn看着乐不可支的纲吉觉得自己稳赚不陪，下一刻就看到纲吉从驾驶室里探出头来朝自己挥手：“Reborn我好爱你呀！”

男人听着这句尾音飞起的告白，低声笑着捂住了脸。

22

提前几天请钟点工打扫过的房子还算干净，但常年没人居住还是有些霉味。Reborn提议让纲吉把壁橱点上，后者却有些抗拒。

最后Reborn自己搬了柴火把壁炉点上，纲吉这时候到乐意坐到旁边取暖看书，泡了茶窝在懒人椅里一下午没动。

这天晚上大多数店家都不开门，正常营业的餐厅早已被订满，沢田纲吉和他的老师Reborn在圣诞节这天晚上，不知道去哪填饱肚子，何去何从。

Reborn没想到纲吉除了扫墓之外当真没有去处，自己来找他也是临时起意没有准备万全。他和纲吉大眼小眼的对着什么都没有的冰箱瞪了一会儿，后者叹了口气：“跟我来吧。”

如果只是他自己的话还可以随便应付着肚子，但多了个人的话，纲吉不得不想点别的办法。

沢田纲吉家的地下室里有猎枪和弹药，因为保养得当，保存条件良好仍可以用。

“这是养父注册的猎枪，我们去林子里觅食吧。”

Reborn从未参与过打猎，这让他有点期待。他被纲吉裹上厚厚的冲锋衣和防寒裤子，然后两个胖胖的圆球在雪地里走了极其艰难的二十分钟，终于到了树林深处。纲吉把几个捕兽陷阱放在干枯的灌木丛里，往里面放上一小块糖。然后他又带着Reborn继续往雪地里走了几百米，扫平一块草地放上些面包。纲吉架着枪在远处趴好，Reborn则坐在干爽的土堆上等。

他全程没有质疑也没有说话，如同纲吉静静听他讲课一样。

狩猎是一场漫长的等待，过了两个小时纲吉身下的雪都化了，手指都没了知觉才等到头小鹿。小鹿警觉的转动耳朵，快速低头去吃那块干巴巴的面包，纲吉慢慢移动枪口，看了眼风速仪和距离，瞄准小鹿的两眼之间。

小鹿抬起头咀嚼一边四处观察，这是她最为松懈的时机，纲吉一枪得手。

射击发出的声响巨大无比，因为寒冷而困倦的Reborn都快睡过去了，被吓枪声惊醒了一跳，睁眼就看到纲吉朝他投来求表扬的笑容。男人轻笑了一下，说：“枪法不错，勉强能养家糊口。”

“我们两个吃不完啦，”纲吉就地铺开塑料布，掏出刀开始分解猎物：“带一条腿回去足够了。”

用少年手起刀落，温热的血从小鹿喉咙里喷涌而出。雪地被染红，血一放光纲吉立刻拆卸下其中一条后腿，剥掉鹿皮，迅速包好，和Reborn一起扛到离尸体很远的地方。

纲吉手上都是血，还粘着一些褐色的毛发。Reborn回头看了看残缺不全的动物尸体，问：“不用埋起来？皮不带走？”

纲吉拆下手套，擦干净下巴上溅到血：“你一会儿就知道了。”

他们没有立即离开，两人在树后面看着远处渐渐冻起来的尸体。大约过了十分钟，两匹狼带着几只幼崽慢慢靠了过去，围着食物转几圈后凑过去开始进食。

“冬天食物不好找，埋起来很浪费。”

纲吉的冷静和平淡让Reborn有些不舒服，他问：“你很习惯打猎？”

“没有。” 沢田纲吉浑身发冷，湿了的鞋子让他觉得十分难受，语调也带了些情绪。

“完全不会，这么冷的天我不觉得是种享受。”他很快意识到Reborn如此问他的原因，但没有说话。沢田纲吉带着Reborn往回走，走到之前布下陷阱的地方。三个陷阱里有两个抓到了兔子，其中一只还很小。纲吉将那只其中一只兔子放走，另一只则扼死放进背包里准备带回去。

“Reborn，我并没有觉得打猎是一种娱乐。”他很认真的向Reborn解释：“我放走的那只又肥又大，完全能活过这个冬天。留下的这只兔子很瘦小，食物匮乏成这样过不了几天就会饿死，所以我会吃掉它。”

Reborn没有说话，纲吉知道他还不满意。他继续说道：“冬季树叶都落了，藏身的地方很少，狼群很难补到食物。如果没有那头鹿刚才看到的狼幼崽会饿死，而我们只是取走了我们需要的部分，剩余的留给需要的他们。”

最后他扛起食物跨开步子往家的方向走，Reborn跟在后面，说到：“我知道了，你是自然主义者。”

纲吉笑了一下，“其实我觉得自己更像是浪漫主义者。Reborn是现实主义者吧，不然也不会这么问我。”

“哼，你认为我会被这种无聊的条条框框限制住吗？”男人裹了裹外套，说到：“人类和动物的区别只在文明而已，我们能建立的太多太多，同时也能保留这么长远的历史。我们也只是世间循环的一部分罢了，自私一点又如何。”

沢田纲吉知道他的老师能看到，所以他点了点头：“嗯，我知道。放心吧，有你在我一定三观笔直，老师说什么就是什么。”

Reborn团了团雪球砸在纲吉后背，后者低声笑着，隔着空旷的雪地传了很远。

23

房子里没有丰富的调料，纲吉从角落里翻出一点盐和胡椒将鹿腿和兔子做成顿勉强能入口的晚饭。

这让Reborn吃得倍感憋屈。纲吉做饭手艺不错，两人成为室友的这半年多他从没有吃过如此不像样的食物，因此第二天一早他便执意带纲吉回达里尔。

沢田纲吉开着老师送的小车车载着Reborn回家，车里放着Justin Timberlake 20/20演唱会的录制专辑，两人一路心情大好。快到晚上的时候他们开进了达里尔城郊的小镇，Reborn已经在谷歌看好餐厅，左右看路标寻找地址。

饿了一天都在赶路的两人，吃了顿热乎乎的火鸡杂菜汤饭，撑得不行，完全瘫在椅子里打嗝。窗外又一次开始下雨，纲吉抱着暖乎乎的热巧克力幸福得眯起眼睛打盹。Reborn裹着毯子陷在沙发里，迷迷糊糊间打了个呵欠。

“里面的玉米粒太好吃了，虽然是冰冻的。”

“嗯，我也很意外。”

“马上就到家了，明天做苹果派给你吃。”

“好啊，我很期待。”

疲劳和饱腹感叠加在一起转化成困意，所以当店外慌乱起来时两人都没有立刻做出反应。直到消防车刺耳的叫声传到门口，纲吉才意识到附近发生了火灾。

冬季供暖用电量极大，部分老式房屋还在使用壁炉，加之节假日人多事杂容易疏忽——这些都极其造成火灾的产生。

消防车来得很快，餐厅停车场另一头有家烤鸡店，就是那一户触动了火警，听说是短路造成的。Reborn和纲吉站在店里透过玻璃窗观察外面的情况。火势已经很大，眼看就快要蔓延到隔壁两家店铺。

空气中的温度和灼烧感似乎隔着落地窗吹到面前，镜面反射出火焰映照在纲吉和Reborn的脸上。Reborn大脑供血不足，甚至有些迷迷糊糊的觉得纲吉似乎在燃烧。他的头发的衣服，还有此刻变成琥珀色的眼睛，在Reborn遥远的记忆中似乎见到过一次，就在他和纲吉争吵的那天。那时纲吉言辞恳切、几乎是在央求他留下——心中有私，所以Reborn才会抱有愧疚，并且立刻赶回纲吉身边。

不过但凡好事总会多有磨难，难得放松神经休息时间居然还遇到了魔音穿耳的火警铃打扰。

火势渐渐大了起来，浓烟和火光几乎要将街道淹没。店门被打开，Reborn听到有人闯进来，年轻的女性店主一边说着消防栓卡死，车上水箱中的水不足以救火之类的话，还说火警要找两个人去帮忙。纲吉从火势起来之后就烦躁不安，此刻听到这话更是心头一跳。他极其迅速的扫视一遍店里，除了一对老夫妻和一桌带小孩的四口之家之外就只剩他们俩。

Reborn也发现了眼下的情况，看了眼明显不安的纲吉。他微不可见的笑了，将身上的毯子搭在纲吉腿上，弯下腰说：“我去看看能不能帮上忙，马上回来。”

纲吉一把拉住Reborn，男人却将背影留给他轻轻挣脱了自己学生的手。泽田纲吉看着男人离去，火光和浓烟让他极其焦躁。如若不是有玻璃隔绝炽热的温度和灼烧带来的气味，他几乎要即刻逃离这个地方。

“Reborn绝对是故意的吧……”

以泽田纲吉的脾气这种情况一定会第一时间拉上Reborn出去帮忙。他反常的沉默无言和挽留让Reborn生出了疑窦，并且立刻付诸于行动。

不想让纲吉遇到危险是真，毕竟身为人师怎么能让自己的学生以身犯险；疑心纲吉一直没说的秘密和他的反常有关也是真的，不然也不会不顾纲吉的感受一个人冲进火场。

泽田纲吉一个头两个大，乖乖等时机到了不好吗非得这么逼自己？哭笑不得之余，他认为和Reborn的暗暗较劲只有自己稳住才能不出岔子，找店主要了湿毛巾之后裹了厚厚的毯子走出店里。

消防栓在Reborn和其他几个人的帮助下终于打开，火警用完人的同时把Reborn送出危险区域，充满责任感的过河拆桥。灰头土脸外加嘴唇和脸颊被烘烤得红彤彤发烫不已，男人心中想着舍不得孩子套不着狼，却一抬头就看到纲吉在旁边站着等自己，不疾不徐还一脸“就不上你当”的看戏般表情。

Reborn顿时气郁集结于胸却又不知道往哪发，毕竟是自找的。没想到泽田纲吉这小子意外冷静，反倒显得自己这个年长十几岁的成年人太小家子气。

纲吉自知理亏，连忙迎上去给Reborn的脸降温。

冰冷湿润的毛巾和手指在脸上摩挲，不远处的火光舔舐着纲吉的眼底，在温和又无奈的笑容中，年轻的男子对Reboen说：“虽然不会有什么危险，但是把自己当筹码这种事情还是太过。Reborn先生这样做让我内心实在难安，好像做错事情的是我一样。”

黑发的男人眉毛一拧：“不许叫我‘Reborn先生’。”

诶呀呀，大型猫科动物不高兴啦。虽然自己好像大祸临头，但纲吉觉得这样拿自己的关心当赌注的Reborn可爱极了。

“Reborn要是实在想问个明白，那等假期结束我带你去见见我朋友和家人，到时候一起好好聊聊？”

没想到纲吉这么快松口，黑白分明的眼睛微微瞪大看着身边的学生，觉得有点儿不可思议。

秘密也好暗中较劲儿也好都不再重要，Reborn三十代大叔的成熟大脑被“见家长”几个字猛烈击中，短暂失去了正常运作的能力。

帮有点傻愣的Reborn降温完毕，纲吉又把身上的毯子拿下来给他披上：“不愿意去？那下次你要是见义勇为出了事，是要我追悔莫及？”

虽然没有说出口，但纲吉字里行间都是“你真幼稚”的话语让Reborn有那么一丁点后悔，早知今日就应该暴打这个讨厌的小屁孩一顿，随后再严刑逼供。

火还在烧，但烤鸡店的店主和客人全都已经平安撤了出来。旁边相熟的朋友赶来嘘寒问暖，纲吉听到保险齐全，再看看店主抱着收钱箱，心想不会再有幺蛾子了。

“我们走吧Reborn，你浑身都是糊味儿，车里有干净衣服，不过我的你穿可能会有点小。”

作为鼻子金贵的调香师，男人自然知道纲吉的感受——旁边多一个散发着异味的物体对生理心理都没有好处。他点点头和纲吉往刚刚用餐的店里走，准备回去付账和取车。

身旁关于这场火灾的聊天还没有结束，Reborn听到店主说值钱的东西倒不多，口气豁达倒也不像是会因此备受打击。

“就是可惜了那缸热带鱼，”店主叹了口气：“我等了三个月才等到美杜莎产卵，我本来还准备今晚回去分箱呢。现在怕是只有从头开始喽。”

Reborn能听到，纲吉自然也能听到。身旁的学生顿时停下脚步，Reborn甚至能感觉到他的肌肉紧绷，显然比店主还要在意那缸将要死去的热带鱼。

泽田纲吉小跑到店主身前，语速飞快地发出一连串询问：“鱼缸有多大？是防爆玻璃还是合成材料？位置在哪里？”

花白胡子上带着烟灰的店主被问得发愣，不过还是一一回答了陌生人的询问。

直到泽田纲吉的跑步声消失在耳边，两人才反应过来这人是要去火场救鱼。

Reborn心里暗骂这孩子脑子不好使，继而发现火已经扑灭所以没有出言阻拦。他问店主：“‘美杜莎’是什么？”

“哦，是凤尾鱼的一种。怎么，您这位朋友也喜欢养鱼？”店主胖乎乎的手拍了拍Reborn的肩膀：“诶呀年轻人呐，就是冲劲儿大，真是个好孩子。这么着吧，不管能不能救出来，我店重建好了股份免费给你们5%，算是谢谢这位小朋友帮我啊。”

别的Reborn没有听进去，他只关心什么样的东西能够让纲吉招呼也不打就去救。

“很难养么？还是什么珍惜品种？”

“不是啊，就是很难伺候罢了，私人繁育成活率很低。不过我想应该还是蛮常见的品种。”

所以说我还不如一缸鱼？我他妈刚刚感动个鬼？泽田纲吉！我挂你科！

一路狂奔心系热带鱼的泽田纲吉没能感知到Reborn的怒火，心里想着不能见死不救，而且火灭了也不会再有什么危险。

“鱼缸耐热不用担心会爆炸，大小的话我一个人也能搬动。虽然这期间没有氧气供给，温度水温变化也会很大，但过后好好照料应该不成问题。”

——泽田纲吉是这么想的。

消防员拦住了泽田纲吉，得知他是想要进火场去救宠物坚决的拒绝了他的要求。

“火灭了也会很危险，有余火不说房屋结构也不稳固，还是交给我们专业人员来。”

纲吉不想耽搁时间，他小小的撒了个谎：“水箱不算小，而且热带鱼都很敏感脆弱，我怕再晚几分钟就都不行了。水族箱就在厨房旁边的房间里，距离这里大概十米，我们一起去抬出来就好，不会超过三分钟。”

消防员不愿意违反火场规定，但同时认为眼前的人理由充分条理清晰，是个非常小心谨慎的人。

抱着“鱼也是生命”的想法，他从消防车上找来面罩和防火外套，简单的让纲吉做好防护，带着这个勇气可嘉的年轻人走进火场。

起火地点不在厨房而且火势被扑灭地很快，因此厨房是安全的，甚至一半以上的地方都完好如初。正因为这样，他们很快就发现了角落里的水族箱。美艳妖娆的鱼儿们因为水温过高已经在水面上无精打采的飘着，歪斜着身子无力地开合着嘴。

纲吉一眼就看出水里含氧量极低，鱼和鱼卵都无法在这样的情况下存活太久，需要立刻行动。

身形高大的消防员一把抬起水族箱，向纲吉投来“你怎么这么弱鸡”的眼神；见对方没有怀疑他撒谎，纲吉一边陪笑着一边断开所有和水族箱相连的电线的管道，并且走在消防员前面替他清理地面上的杂物，好让被水族箱挡住视野的那位走得更安全些。

然而，刚走两步纲吉心中警铃大作，不好的预感浮上心头。他堪堪抬眼一撇，吊顶正上方一块冒着火的天花板材料挂在那里似落非落，纲吉绷紧了神经立刻往旁边退出几步，死死盯着那块板材，连忙出声阻止正要步入达摩克利斯之剑攻击范围的消防员。

“别动！”

担心纲吉因为他违反规定而出事故的消防员，此刻急躁得恨不得立刻飞出火场，等纲吉话音落下时他的脚已经迈出下一步，身体也随之往前移动。

泽田纲吉眼睛眨也不眨，右手发力，用手臂打开了掉落物。虽然只是不足一秒的接触，但正在燃烧的物体下落，因高温融化的泡沫板材一时间黏在了纲吉的衣服上，瞬间在他右臂上燃起一团明火。

消防员被突如其来的变故吓了一跳，但训练有素的他立刻扯下了纲吉身上的外套。防火服是临时套上的，纲吉也未曾在意因此没有拉好拉链，此刻便是一拉就离开了身体。

“我的天，你没事吧！”

纲吉惊魂未定，好在很快便恢复平静。

“没事，我们先出去再说。”

Reborn还站在刚才的地方，眯起眼睛盯着这个价值观有问题的傻子。

泽田纲吉被看得浑身不自在：“别生气，千万不要生气呀Reborn。”

男人抱着手不说话，脸上写了“快给我解释清楚”几个大字。

完蛋。

纲吉眼看逃不掉，此处又不是说话的地方，只能出言安抚：“别担心，今天的事情和你想问的事情是一样的。等到和我家人见面的那天，我统统会告诉你。”

这个答案不是Reborn所想要的，但确实起到了冷却剂的作用。

“回去再说，现在先放你一马。”

成功逃过一劫，纲吉当然是连忙跟着Reborn屁股后面准备回家，在他看来这个小插曲对他们之间的关系没有影响就好。

烤鸡店的店主在停车场找到了准备离开的两人，送来一些喝的和现金，说是表示谢意；同时表示许诺的股份并没有打算赖掉，询问了两人的联系方式，还说要给他们工作的单位送锦旗。

沢田纲吉带着无懈可击的公关笑容接受了店主的谢意，除了两瓶柠檬薄荷苏打之外，别的谢礼都被他委婉的拒绝，并以需要赶路为由劝走了店主。

Reborn赞许于纲吉的正直和善良本性，却还是想问他：“没听你说过这么喜欢热带鱼的事。。”

“嗯？额，说起来有点尴尬，我几年前养过，但是结果不太好。我今天这样冲动，潜意识里应该是想弥补一下吧。”

没听到Reborn的回应，纲吉侧身想看看他的表情，却在临近午夜的黑暗中难以分辨。

纲吉酝酿着想再解释，最终没说出口。

“抱歉，让老师担心了。”

Reborn听到这句舒心的话，深吸一口气又慢慢吐出来。

“不准再有下次。”

24

刚到手的新车握在手里感觉新奇极了，又因为是珍惜之人所送而多了别样的感觉。

前方高速有十几公里都是直线，就快要到家了。纲吉趁机转头去看旁边闭眼歪头养神的Reborn，对方拉了拉身上的毯子，淡淡的说：“看路，我没有和你一起死路上的打算。”

纲吉啧一声，“快到了，还有十几分钟就能进城 。”

深冬的夜晚格外寒冷，车里暖气十足却也干燥得很。Reborn听纲吉这么一说便坐起来准备清醒清醒，活动脖子时看到不久前店主送的水，属于纲吉的那瓶已经被喝了个干净，半块柠檬静静躺在杯底，随着车子的震动而小幅度敲打着吸管。

Reborn和身边人住的时间不算短，自然清楚纲吉极其渴水，每天喝两升不成问题。现下他被暖气烘烤了两个小时应该十分不好受。他看到纲吉微微起皮的嘴唇，把自己没有碰的那杯递给了纲吉。

免费小司机从善如流接过杯子，两三口便喝了个干净，吸管和空气的摩擦声在狭小的车内发出怪异的声响。Reborn挑眉，不管看多少次纲吉喝水的样子和速度，都会觉得这个水宝宝怎么还没电解质紊乱致死。

副驾驶上的男人调低空调温度，稍稍开启一点点窗户让夜风吹进来。

有些困的纲吉瞬间清醒不少，鼻腔里冰冷的空气直冲大脑，困倦一扫而空。车道左侧不远处就是海湾的围栏，熟识路线的纲吉知道此时此刻已经离家不远，心中暖了起来——这是他和Reborn两个人的圣诞节，虽然错失了温暖的海岛，但一定会温馨极了。

“还是很开心，谢谢Reborn送我的礼物。”

“嗯？你已经说过了。”

“再说一次嘛，每次回想起看到你的瞬间就会很兴奋。”

“至于么，脸都红成这样，你脑子里在想什么鬼东西。”

发现被人误会，纲吉慌得不行：“我没想什么啊？！！是是是是Reborn你太下流了好吧！！你知道我没有那个意思的！！脸红也是被热的好吗？！！”

Reborn一脸好笑，“我知道你没有那个胆，小处男一个，也就只能动动脑子了。”

泽田纲吉被气得说不出话，顺带摸了摸自己脸想确认是不是真的在脸红。

脸是很烫没错，奇怪……他稍稍减慢了车速，抬眼看了看后视镜——他看到自己酡红的脸颊，还有闪着异样光芒的眼睛——一双有着竖直瞳孔的金红色眼睛。

那双眼睛随着镜面里外视线的对焦，立刻呈现出惊恐的情绪，并且瞳孔因为受惊而骤然缩小。

发现自己的身体正在发生异变，泽田纲吉猛然踩下刹车。时速90公里的车子因为轮胎瞬间抱死而猛然打滑，在覆盖着一层薄冰的路面上剧烈旋转，直到车子的右后方撞到隔离栏才停下来。

事故发生时Reborn正看着窗外，他被突如其来车身旋转和惯性甩得七荤八素，直到撞击的余波将肩膀狠狠磕在车窗玻璃上、眼前弹出一团白色的柔软打在脸上，他才意识发生了车祸。

——这个出口没有转弯，而且车子离开高速正在减速中，怎么还会发生事故？是道路结冰太厚了吗？

花了几秒钟确认自己没有受伤，Reborn弄破安全气囊转身查看驾驶座的情况，却发现纲吉正发出沉重的喘息声，头埋在安全气囊里看不清脸。

今天晚些时候，在身边不远处发生的火灾已经让Reborn心有余悸，此刻飞来横祸更是让男人觉得最近是不是命里犯冲。他飞快解开安全带跳下车，冲到驾驶室外打开车门——但愿泽田纲吉安然无恙。

深夜的寒风无比刺骨，Reborn蹲在车边去扒拉纲吉的头，将他扶起来靠在椅背上。如此低的温度下，纲吉的额头和鼻尖竟然出了一层细汗，脸色红到不正常。Reborn摸了摸他的脉搏，心率极快，而且体温烫到不可思议。

不是路太滑，纲吉又一次发病了。

这样的症状让Reborn想起刚刚认识纲吉的时候所发生的事，记得他告诉自己这种突发疾病只能靠泡冷水浴才能缓解。但是此次的症状明显比那一次要来的严重，至少那时候纲吉是有自我意识、还知道耍心眼，而现在这个人已经不知道是否还清醒着。

此时此刻，车里的人浑身滚烫，脸部肌肉紧绷到太阳穴的血管都在颤抖，眉毛拧在一起牙齿咬住嘴唇，明显是在剧烈的痛苦之中，连呼吸都快无法吸上气。

“纲吉？”

“喂！你能听到我说话吗！？”

唯一回应他的是泽田纲吉强制压住的呜咽和喘息，胸口的起伏昭示着他还没有死，却也离那个境地不远了。Reborn看到纲吉以肉眼可见速度缺水而干燥的嘴唇，立刻想到了什么。

他掏出随身携带的防身用刀，三两下翘掉了车灯的保护壳，用这个塑料壳子当容器挖了满满一碗雪。因为担心一点点化开来不及，又怕雪水不卫生让他喝下去更糟糕，Reborn干脆把一整碗雪都盖在了纲吉的脑袋上，再沾了些雪水点在纲吉干裂的嘴唇上。

眼见情况超出了自己能处理的范畴，Reborn掏出手机准备报警。

不知是被冰冷的雪水刺激到还是怎样，泽田纲吉稍稍恢复了一点意识。模模糊糊的视线里，他看Reborn正在拿着手机拨号。

下一刻手机被纲吉伸手打掉，却是已经来不及了——电话已经拨出，闪动着911的屏幕上电话正在接通，下一秒便传出接线员的声音，询问是否出现了什么紧急情况。

男人凝视着表情极其痛苦的学生，对方已经无力再做出别的动作，喉咙里甚至发不出声响；纲吉克制着浑身的剧痛，轻轻摇着头。

男人迟疑着要不要说话出声，直到他看到纲吉将自己的嘴唇咬出了血痕，手死死拽着他的衣摆。

他弯腰捡起雪地里的电话，故作轻松：“抱歉，应该是手机摔出去时误播。”

沢田纲吉应该能听到他的话语，握紧的拳头明显放松不少。Reborn看在眼里，继续说道：“我理解。你可以记录我的信息，名字是Reborn，在达里尔一所大学任教，住址是……”

等Reborn应付完电话里的人，纲吉已经能顺畅呼吸。他满头都是雪水，湿哒哒的十分诡异，但脸色却正常了不少。

“好受点了么？”

纲吉在一片混沌中认出那是Reborn的声音，微微睁开眼睛，吐出了一个音节：“水……”

Reborn吞了一口唾沫，在雪地里呆了太久他的腿和手已经失去了知觉，嘴唇也开始发紫。他强撑着自己的力气将纲吉挪到副驾驶上，帮他系好安全带，最后往他怀里放了一碗雪，“不许放嘴里，再坚持一下，马上带你回家。”

蜷缩成一团的纲吉微微点头，却在敞亮的车顶灯照射下，看到自己手背上已经冒出了细细小小的鳞片。

来不及了，他等不到回家了。

他颤颤巍巍伸出手，握住了Reborn冰冷通红的手。

男人正在试图将尾部变形的车子在冰面上掉头，握着方向盘的手却被按住。纲吉的手心滚烫，Reborn下意识去看手的主人，却看到一双不属于人类的眼睛，同时发现纲吉异常的手。

Holy shit。

看到纲吉眼里被什么刺痛的神情，Reborn也能猜到自己此刻的表情一定十分不好看。

泽田纲吉咽了口唾沫，勉强开口哑着嗓子说道：“你别报警，我马上走。”

与纲吉所想不同的是，Reborn反握住了他的手：“没事，你告诉我该怎么做。”

阅历丰富如Reborn也不曾想过自己会有这么一天——原来纲吉想要隐瞒的是他并非人类的身份。黑衣人的剧本在脑内跑过，他却无法做到对眼前的不明生物弃之不顾。事已至此，他只希望自己的学生是个不吃人的外星种族。

泽田纲吉的眼底冒出水光，却最终没有溢出眼眶。他别过头，悄悄地吸了吸鼻子。

Reborn按照纲吉的指示给某个号码发送了一串数字，还有现在的坐标。

看着信息发送成功，纲吉整个人都放松下来。虽然浑身烧到滚烫、疼痛仍然侵袭着他的每一寸肌肤，但他还是尽力支起身子，面朝Reborn极其正式的说道：“谢谢你。”

男人浑身环绕着冷气，面色铁青：“从现在开始，我不想从你嘴里再听到一个谢字。”

话音落下，男人觉得自己的语气对待病患未免有些太重，随即态度软了些：“要在这等人来接你，还是……”

“来不及了，”他的话被纲吉的喘息声打断：“带我……去那边。”

纲吉没有力气抬起手指出方向，但他的眼神的的确确指向前方一公里左右的海湾。

略微疑惑之后，Reborn从纲吉的眼神中看到了他不敢想的事实：“你要在这种天气里跳海？”

男人已经快被这个信息搞到失去理智，这个外星人居然还缓缓地眨眼睛表示他猜的没错。

“不可理喻！这种天气你在水里冻死只要两分钟！你知不知道？”

纲吉已经没有什么力气了，好不容易恢复的体力消失得比他想象中还要快。他只能开合着嘴唇，重复着三个字：相信我。

暴怒却充满无力感的男人控制不住自己，将拳头砸在方向盘上。大力碰撞中他触到车子的鸣笛，刺耳且巨大的声响在漆黑无人的夜晚里传出很远，悠长绝望，似乎到了灵魂都难以触及的无主之地，然后在那里消散无踪，却刻下难以磨灭的痕迹。

纲吉的嘴唇撕裂且冒着血珠，似乎是因为极度缺水，纲吉浑身都在失去生命力。

Reborn最终还是将车子开上雪地，十分缓慢的朝着海湾边开过去。他将车停在围栏开口处，架着纲吉从维修楼梯慢慢走下去，一点点靠近水面。等他们都站在最后一级台阶上，Reborn的脚差点踩进刺骨的海水里，却被纲吉拉了一把。

因为越来越靠近海洋的原因，泽田纲吉的身体状缓解了不少。他现在可以自己站稳，也有力气说话。一张口，谢字刚刚到嘴边又被他咽了回去：“冻坏了吧。”

说罢他便开始脱衣服，将身边冻得不轻的男人用自己的大衣和围巾帽子包起来。Reborn要阻止他近乎于自杀的行为，却被纲吉按住：“别说话。”

带着泽田纲吉滚烫体温的衣物稍微让Reborn暖和了一些，直到自己被裹成球状才放心。看着纲吉身上只剩下衬衫和内裤，Reborn正想着该不会要观摩对方全身时，紧接着被眼前的外星生物紧紧抱在怀里。

“我有东西想给你看。”

男人并不意外，毕竟今天他经历的事情已经足够惊奇。

“你是从银河系内、还是银河系外来的？”

男人感觉到自己被抱得更紧，肩上的脑袋在微微颤抖，胸口贴着的另一颗心脏在有力跳动，哪怕再厚的冬衣都无法阻隔这股律动。

Reborn抬起手回抱住纲吉。他轻薄的衬衫如若无物，滚烫中还有丝滑的细小突起在衣料之下。感受到Reborn不停抚摸着自己背上鳞片在确认着什么的行为，纲吉轻轻笑了。他稍稍拉开一点距离，捧着Reborn的脸在他额头上落下一吻，并在对方做出反应前转身跳进了水里。

被冰冷咸腥的海水溅到脸上男人才稍稍回过神来，借着一点点月光，他看到了泽田纲吉纲吉闪闪发光的鱼尾，犹如夏日涟漪那般波光粼粼。

浪潮澎湃，Reborn如雷的心跳似乎要将这海浪都压下去——原来他拿到的剧本不是 Man in the black, 是The Little Mermaid。

25 

阿诺德接到下级报告，说他们水族那个沢田纲吉，因为莫名其妙的原因无法控制化形，人还在零下的海里泡了两个小时，直接发展成复杂感染，现下躺在族中的医院里意识全无半死不活，就剩下喘气儿。

当时还有个人类在现场，但因为身上有标记，工作人员不敢擅自处理，说是让他亲自去看看。

“这种基础事件按章程办了几十年了，还用我教？”

他向驱魔师高层确认了白兰杰索的身份，没想到他居然是那边新任的吉祥物。对家职位微妙的家伙、朝着自家身份微妙的家伙出手，而且两家人关系还相当得尴尬。

相较于即将发生的巨大外交事故，阿诺德没工夫处理与人类相关的事情，直接将信息传给下属云雀恭弥。

而此时云雀恭弥和新交到的人类模特男友正值热恋期，他们在浴缸里激情澎湃干柴烈火情难自禁，云雀那该死的手机响了，还是非接不可的那台。

迪诺这个变态嘴上说着its ok，将云雀抱在身上边插他边走过大半个套房，随即被按在书桌上狠狠修理起来。

云雀恭弥此鱼非常敬业，他强忍着叫出声的冲动翻出手机，因为快感而濡湿的眼睛在剧烈的晃动中勉强看清来信内容，随即心中一惊。猛然缩紧的小/穴夹得迪诺痛呼一声，突然间加快了cao干身下人的速度，使得两个人提前结束这场被人打搅的性/爱。

对于云雀恭弥“那一边”的工作迪诺向来不会过问，这次却是恼了：“圣诞节都不让过吗？你这个片区的鱼怎么老出岔子。”

“是海妖你个蠢货。你认识的那个沢田纲吉是重点保护血统，他出事了。”

信息里的紧急代码意味着泽田纲吉出现了自己无法控制和处理的状况，此事非同小可。

其一，沢田纲吉的变形理论是他亲自教授，是什么水平他十分清楚，不可能突然失控。其二，联系起前天的那次信息交换，纲吉提及驱魔师那边有人想对他下手，目的和起因没有任何头绪，而白兰的新身份让事情更加复杂化。其三，他直觉认为六道骸和纲吉的失控有所关联，但至于是什么他还不知道。

迪诺非常不爽假期中还被打扰，兴趣缺缺的拍了拍云雀恭弥的屁股，意犹未尽的又抽动几下。云雀却是没了这份心思，一心想着赶过去加班。他的乐趣是工作，最好是能揍人的工作。

平日里总是稳重可靠好脾气的迪诺此刻眼角眉梢都是克制的怒火，他好不容易哄着云雀给上他一次，结果还被打扰。

云雀恭弥也不想把人留在家里，转身搂着迪诺，吻他汗湿的额角，“去看他化形吗，你说过感兴趣？”

迪诺的神情柔和了一些，却说：“又不是看你的，没兴趣。”

言下之意是对别人的私密形象不感兴趣，金发的意大利美男心心念念着小情人的鱼尾，一边伸手握住云雀的脚踝细细摸索，意有所指。

“得寸进尺。”

云雀踢开不安分的手，腰部肌肉用力将小迪诺从体内驱逐出去，屁股上还挂着淅淅沥沥的润滑油和**往浴室走。

迪诺紧跟在后面，却差点被浴室的门把鼻子拍扁。伸手敲门，回应他的却只有水声。花美男摇头叹息到这位脾气是真的臭，却在转身之际被里面的人伸手拉进去。

云雀恭弥坐进浴缸里，水没过他的腰际，鳞片一点点自他的脚趾尖向着膝盖蔓延。

绝美的雄性海妖眼波流转，语调难得的柔和：“只许看不许摸。”

26

雪越下越大，Reborn看着车窗外呼啸的风雪，预感今年的圣诞假期没法儿好好过——宽阔舒适的X6后座上除了他，还有两个不知身份的人把他夹在中间。

而沢田纲吉在另一辆车里的水箱里，被这些人从海里捞起来的时候已是神志不清，也不知道要把他带到哪里去。

左边这人顶着银灰色的短发，浑身烟味凶神恶煞，一副短命烟鬼的标准沙哑声线；右边这人恰恰相反，含着棒棒糖笑眯眯的跟他解释情况。

“这个叫做沢田纲吉的幼崽，是我们水族的熊猫血统，最近快成年啦，可能形态有点不稳定，吓着你了吧？哈哈哈！”

Reborn没说话，他也不敢说话。

虽然不清楚外星人和人鱼在对待知情者的方式上有什么不同，不过他保留不因为说错话而被误杀的权利。

“诶呀你不要紧张嘛！”

Reborn挨了一记友好式拍背，瞬间肾上腺素飙升，浑身僵硬如同冻豆腐。

“啧，你都快给人吓死了。”

旁边那人在车里点烟，抽出一支递给Reborn：“你别怕，你身上有水族的记号，我们不杀的。来，抽根烟。”

Reborn颤抖着手去接，那人看他抖得根本没法夹稳，直接把烟送到他嘴边含住，还很是贴心的点上火。

貌似是车里的唯一人类，Reborn猛的吸口烟，再从肺里吐出来。尼古丁迅速通过肺泡进入血液，涌入大脑，放松肌肉和神经。

血压好像降下来点，Reborn脑子也清醒不少。他再次抽口烟，脑子里过了一遍今天发生的事情。

他们开车回达里尔，吃饭的地方发生火灾，纲吉非要去救鱼——哦，原来是不能对同类见死不救——然后老板给了谢礼，接着回来路上就出事了。

Reborn敏锐的察觉到异常。

他回想起刚刚入秋的时候，沢田纲吉在学校了见了个败坏他声誉的家伙，事后还遮遮掩掩，最终导致他和纲吉爆发过两次争吵。

如果沢田纲吉不是人类，还是什么稀有物种的话，那被人盯上也就能说得通。

他左右看了看这两位年轻的不明人士，反应过来他们是由纲吉主动联系后才过来处理突发状况的，想必应该是他非常信任的同伴。虽然不清楚“记号”的事，但他觉得有个细节应该让他们知道。

他叼着烟，问道：“你们查过车里的饮料吗？那是别人送的，纲吉全喝了以后才出现异常。”

那个手劲儿奇大无比的水族严肃起来，给银发青年使了个眼色，说到：“没有。你有什么发现？”

Reborn点点头，吐出烟雾，缓缓注视着前方。

“沢田纲吉讨厌高温和干燥，喜欢喝水，摄入量很大。泡澡泡很久，喜欢吃海鲜，体温比较低，怕冷。这些都是正常的吧？”

得到肯定的回答，他接着说：“我曾经见过纲吉类似的情况，据他说是因为那天吃了油炸食品。你们水族吃了炸鸡会有什么反应？”

银发的家伙正在打电话，间隙还不忘插嘴，点头称是：“陆地上的油炸食品啊，好香。”

“哈哈，就是哦！有点像人类对毒品的概念，吃太多会体温过高呼吸困难，不过稍微泡个凉水就能恢复，不是大问题。我也有过一次，不过吃的是烤肉啦。”

“也就是说吃垃圾食品不会导致形态不稳。那你刚刚说的，所谓形态不稳，正常情况应该是怎样的。”

“嗯，怎么说呢，阿纲他情况比较特殊，没什么参照性。”

黑发的水族困扰了一下，又看了看他手腕上的印记，觉得还是一开始就说清楚比较好。

“往上数十几代，有个水族为了扩大种族战斗能力，将驱魔师的魔法带到海里，刻印在自己身体中。我们的祖先因此获利，得以称霸整片东边的海域。之后的每隔几年，水族新生儿中就会有一个金色尾巴的家伙出生，力量很强大。”

“不过随着时代变迁，金尾出生几率也在下降，文献里也充满了各种各样的特殊案例。所以我们对阿纲的情况几乎不了解，他和普通的水族有一定区别。虽然金尾和我们一样，也会在幼崽期结束的时候换鳞片。不过曾经有金尾在化形过程中死亡，所以我们很担心他的情况。”

所以说，自己和人家水族里的稀有大宝贝儿同居了半年，还没被灭口——哇喔，世界奇迹。

Reborn掐掉烟，已经完全冷静下来。

他问到：“那你化形的时候是什么样的，你描述给我听。我总觉得纲吉当时的情况不太自然，想参考下。”

态度一直很友好且耐心的黑发水族突然僵住，转头直直看向Reborn。

不是，是自己身后的银发男。Reborn看出他的眼神很是为难，挤眉弄眼要对方赶紧挂电话，似乎有事要征求他的意见。

银发碧眼的家伙点点头表示知道了，要他等着。

“好我知道了，你赶紧把报告交上去，记得加急。”

似乎从现场传来不好的消息，他没好气的吼着：“什么事啊没看见我正忙吗？”

“那个，这位先生说要我分享一下化形的经历，好和阿纲的情况做对比——”

“你是变态吗？这可是很私密的话题！” 碧绿的大眼睛喷出火焰，气得哼哧哼哧：“不可以，你一个字也不许说！还有你，就算他说了也不许听！”

似乎是习惯了同伴的暴跳如雷，黑发的水族很快安抚住对方。

“嘛嘛，他不懂我们的习俗也是正常情况。你先别生气，现场怎么说？”

绿眼睛忍住对Reborn的敌意，口气听上去很不友好，更像是说给他的同伴听。

“东西找到了，残留物里检测出大量卡普玛塔。”

Reborn不知道那是什么，他猜测应该是某种导致纲吉异常的药物。

此时车子在某个建筑物前停住，包括司机在内所有人都下来了。Reborn虽然想继续追问，也只能带着疑惑跟着他们走进似乎像是医院的地方。

Reborn看到装着沢田纲吉的水箱被他们运进走廊最里面的房间，完全密封的材料让他无法获知对方的情况，只能寄希望于这两个性格有点不靠谱的家伙。

他们交接完工作，把Reborn带到间病房里，还掏出一张表格让他登记。

呃，《突发现场人类信息采集表》？

银发碧眼的暴躁家伙叫狱寺隼人，在人类社会是个玩乐队的；另外那个力气很大的叫山本武，是个体育老师。他们是沢田纲吉年幼时亲近的朋友，也是他在水族内的紧急联系人。

Reborn老老实实填完表格，他们继续向他补充信息，还塞给他一本宣传手册。

金尾的水族会在蜕变成年后获得超越同类的能力，不仅能掌握更多魔法，战斗力也会增强——通俗来讲就是系统升级后更加能打。

其血肉同时具备魔法材料价值，尤其是在治疗系面前所向披靡，是修习魔法的人求之不得的梦幻材料。

Reborn脑内的资料再次更新，深感无力——为什么这种狗血的事情会发生在自己身上——如果只是个普通的、反抗父母的、跨种族冒险故事他还能接受，好歹自己在人类世界还蛮有社会地位，有能力摆平大部分纠纷。不过眼下的难度太高，准备挖走人家珍惜宝藏男孩的设定也太为难他一个普通人类男性。

他捂着脸，冷静下来接受全部事实。沢田纲吉不仅不是人，还是个身份尴尬的大妖怪。不过不管怎样他得让沢田纲吉平安度过这次危机，毕竟对Reborn来说，学生的论文和毕业作品才是他眼下最需要专注的事。

对，就算是爬，也得写完论文再死。

Reborn深吸一口气，问道：“那个药是什么东西。”

沢田纲吉还没恢复意识。

医院禁烟，狱寺反复掏出烟盒又放回裤兜，最后山本递过来口香糖，他撕开来放进嘴里，这才给自己找到缓解情绪的方式。

“卡普玛塔是种植物，汁液没有特殊气味和颜色，会引起——”

后面的话被狱寺压回去，他不愿意在人类面前提起这类事情，视线躲闪。山本武拍拍他的肩以示安抚，替他把话说完。

“小的时候我们图新鲜都试过，类似人类的轻型毒品，是种针对水族的***。”山本武用余光看了眼吹泡泡的狱寺，小声说道：“剂量控制不好的话，会……呃……”

联想起和狱寺之间发生的过往，他发现自己也没法在当事人面前提起相关事件，于是掏出手机打字，接着递给Reborn让他自己看。

屏幕上有一行字很显眼，加粗加黑，写着“会诱发求偶本能”；下面还有一段复制黏贴来的解释，说是只有成年后的水族会才会定期**。

铁灰色眼睛的大学教授呆住了，他把事情串联在一起，得出其中最为合理的解释。

白兰杰索为了得到沢田纲吉身为金尾的血肉，使出各种手段，就是想让他提前化形进入成年期。

27

医院这边得出结论，阿诺德也收到现场报告。他脑子转得飞快，随即有种要见证历史的惊悚感。他选择立刻给云雀恭弥打电话更新工作内容。

云雀恭弥正在开往医院的高速上，他衣衫整齐，却因为赶时间而来不及清理只能夹着湿淋淋的屁股；被揍过的迪诺给他当司机，靠脸吃饭的模特先生好像鼻子歪了点。

“嗯，我知道了。您那边打算怎么处理。”

阿诺德要求与驱魔师高层见面，正在某家餐厅等对方代表。

“事情越搞越复杂，你管不了。”阿诺德很焦虑，他可不想再起冲突再死人。

“优先确保沢田顺利脱离幼体成功化形。他要是死了，我们这几百年统统白干，绝对会打起来。”

异族也好，驱魔师也好，人类也好，三方阵营里都有不满现状的势力存在。一旦如今微妙的平衡被打破，随便找个借口就能被利用——伊修瓦尔战爆发于一名儿童被误杀，整整打了七年，最终发展成惨绝人寰的歼灭战。

云雀恭弥不想看到如此局面，他很喜欢现在异族中得来不易的开放政策。正因为现下异族和人类之间最高允许四级接触，云雀才不需要杀死撞破自己身份的迪诺，也因此与他度过了几个月的惬意时光。

人类的生命很短暂，因此才加倍努力的活着。他们情感丰沛，和云雀身边的同类都不一样。

迪诺放弃继承庞大的家业和舒适的生活，缩在下城区的出租屋里，追求他所谓“给全世界女性带来幸福”的模特梦想。他耀眼的金发、稳重坦诚的性格，都和阴郁绝望的六道骸形成鲜明对比。

啧。想到这里云雀恭弥就火大，六道骸完全失去踪迹是他没想到的。

他对着六道骸留下的物品施行追踪魔法，只定位到一家酒店。云雀亲自看完监控录像，在显示器里找到六道骸和白兰在一块儿的画面。顺着这个轨迹查下去，他很肯定六道骸和白兰上床了。之后便再也无法找这两个人。

云雀恭弥对六道骸没有任何情感付出，因此他恼火的点不在这里。

那个寄过来的戒指已经被他使用过，只不过诅咒对象是谁无人能知晓，也不知道他想表达什么意思。

但愿他诅咒的对象不是沢田纲吉，否则云雀恭弥得跟他们俩陪葬——虽然他听说沢田和六道骸好像有点交情。

异族和驱魔师私下勾结是重罪，一旦暴露可不是他这个职位低下的基层水族能压得住的，六道骸是自己的手下，保不齐还得受牵连。

云雀恭弥要保住六道骸的命、还有迪诺和他自己的，就得先弄清楚白兰到底想干什么。

刚刚更新的文件里写着，白兰才坐上星见的位置就开始寻求不老不死，以水族金尾的血肉为目标，对身为异族的沢田纲吉下药；不知道这是他个人意识、还是整个组织想要打破平衡。

这个疑惑将由他的上司阿诺德去解开。

总之，云雀恭弥对上司的命令表示没有异议——要阻止事情往更坏的方向发展，此刻最重要的任务就是确保水族的最高战斗力，能在这次人为提前的化形中存活下来。

面对未知的不安和忐忑积压在胸口，被云雀转换成暴力表达出来。他一拳砸在旁边的车窗上，钢化玻璃颤抖着裂成蛛网状。

按理来说，得到痛觉反馈之后，体内狂躁的破坏冲动会随之减轻。他觉得自己可能是力度不够，在迪诺的阻止声中再一次挥出拳头。

酥麻和痛感渐渐涌上大脑，看着指骨上的红色液体，云雀被自己的血和疼痛安抚住焦躁。

他看向开车的迪诺：“想到讨厌的人有点不爽。明天你——”

迪诺那张明媚的蠢脸逐渐模糊，随即视野被黑暗占据。云雀恭弥什么也看不到了。他下意识抬手去摸眼睛，却发现他连自己近在咫尺的手都感觉不到。

“我瞎了？”

迪诺已经对云雀神经行为有一定程度的免疫，但没听清他的话：“什么？明天会下雨？”

云雀摇摇头，感到鼻腔湿热。他伸出舌头去舔，张开嘴一瞬间就知道那是血。

耳朵痒痒的，似乎流出了什么东西。在失去视力的情况下，云雀还算冷静，猜测自己到底中了什么招。

随着逐渐捕捉不到迪诺惊慌失措的关切呼叫，他猜自己的耳朵也在流血。

云雀抬手往前摸，他很确定那个位置有个凸起的金属扣，而他现在挥舞着手指，却什么都感觉不到。

五感逐渐被剥夺，云雀庆幸自己还能说话。

“迪诺，闭上嘴听我说。别停车，按照我说的去做。”

余光看到云雀恭弥七窍流血的恐怖样子，迪诺差点把车开到河里；等听到云雀冷静的发言，他立刻停止说话，抿紧嘴唇努力按住方向盘，重新提速，强迫自己专心开车。

“目的地不变还是那个医院。和我通讯记录里最后一个号码联系，告诉他我快死了，找人过来处理烂摊子。”

职业是模特、幼年学习过危机求生的富家少爷强迫自己冷静下来。虽然不清楚云雀恭弥所面临的情况，但对方逻辑清晰向自己下达指令，随即好像已经失去行动能力和意识。

“你是想死在圣诞节、让我往后余生每年都被杀死一次吗？！”

迪诺贷款买来的二手雪佛兰，不仅开上了应急车道，还超速了，咆哮着往前冲。

自己到底会不会死，云雀恭弥无法确定，不过在他完全失去意识之前，心中骂了一百句关于六道骸的脏话——这个理性全无、异常记仇的清扫者，是打算跟他同归于尽。

28

Reborn很憔悴，拉长着脸坐在角落里，猛灌自动贩售机里的廉价咖啡，试图靠***保持清醒。沢田纲吉还没恢复意识，他得在这之前把语言组织好，并且理清楚到底发生了什么事，并规划将来的方向。

他正在打腹稿，门外有人经过。门被打开，接着进来个高大的男人，身后跟着脸色苍白的模特先生。迪诺一米八几，相貌耀眼，却在那个黑发的家伙面前跟个小动物似的。

陌生男人脸上有着可怖的伤痕，显得他长相狂野的脸越发凶神恶煞。

XANXUS被临时任命处理水族内部突发事件，同级的阿诺德因为被叫去做交涉抽不开身，话少脾气爆的他不得不踏入和他隔了十万八千里关系的水族领地，去做他不擅长的工作。

他大刺刺占据主位上的沙发，看着前两个被异族留了标记的人类，深感世风日下。

猩红的眼睛一横，质问道：“你让我和两个人类聊？”

山本武把门关上，不疾不徐地答道：“这两位都是当事人，有些我们也不了解的具体情况，您有什么问题直接问他们就好，这样效率比较高。”

狱寺找个了凳子坐下，向上头的人简单介绍：“Reborn先生是沢田纲吉被投毒事件的目击者，登记为他的四级接触对象。迪诺先生是云雀恭弥被诅咒事件的目击者，也是四级接触对象。”

山本武向两个人类介绍：“XANXUS是东海岸的总负责人，来代替云雀分部长处理沢田纲吉事件。他会问你们一些问题，记得要如实回答哦。”

凶残的猩红眼睛反复审视两人，最终鄙视地骂到：“都他妈是四级接触，你们这些水里的东西，一个个贱得慌，想做人就把尾巴砍掉啊。”

狱寺敢怒不敢言，因为打不过，何况还有山本武按着。

迪诺同学认真生活乐于学习，因此他明白XANXUS话里的意思，羞愧的低下了金灿灿的头颅，脸色惨白：“您说的对……”

无视了狱寺想揍人的表情，迪诺此刻把云雀的命放在首位，就算他真的死了也得搞明白缘由才行。他鼓起勇气，朝着那个很凶很可怕的负责人求助。

“但是恭弥说他要死了，你们得救他。”

一旁的Reborn完全蒙了。

为什么迪诺会出现在这里？

迪诺也不是人吗？

迪诺知道纲吉的真实身份吗？

为什么迪诺能听懂自己不懂的话？

为什么迪诺认识的鱼也要死了？

为什么又多了个来吵架的？

什么是投毒事件诅咒事件？

什么是“四级接触”？

Reborn教授此刻有很多问号，不过唯一能确定的是，他和沢田纲吉这个圣诞节是真废了。不过还有这些人也得跟着倒霉，这点让他心里舒坦不少。

很好，大家一起加班，节假日一起泡汤，谁都跑不掉，完美。

29

天亮了，苦苦研究事件真相的异族和人类，一起坐在医院食堂吃早饭。

Reborn这天夜里在教学小册子、一问一答、还有关系图的帮助下，终于成功搞明白现在是什么情况。

和他结了梁子的迪诺的确是个人类，跟那个叫云雀恭弥的水族是伴侣，也因为云雀的关系懂得很多异族相关知识。

云雀恭弥是这个片区的分部长，在加班路上因为诅咒失去行动能力。他中的诅咒是高级魔法，的确是离死不远，据调查人员反映应该是很痛苦的死法。

六道骸是云雀的下属，负责清扫工作，很能打，同时擅长远程魔法。今年四月失去行踪，最后一次出现时与白兰杰索有接触。根据云雀收到的戒指，高度怀疑六道骸有刺杀上级、叛变组织、私自接触驱魔师等嫌疑。应该找到后就会处决。

白兰是驱魔师组织新上任的星见，是人类试验体。由于之前便为驱魔师工作，应该掌握了大量内部资源。他刚上位就对异族出手，再加上和六道骸有点关联，很难说他的目的是不是挑起战争。

XANXUS临睡前被赶来工作，再加上通宵已经很烦躁，看着眼前寒酸简陋的早餐更是没心情，随即一脚踹翻桌子。

云雀告诉过迪诺，自己不在身边的时候保命要紧，感觉不对头就躲远点。迪诺默默弹开身上的薯条，站起来退到角落里。虽然云雀恭弥的情况令他忧心，但是他什么办法都没有，人家又不让他靠近恭弥啊。

Reborn的笔记本随着桌子一起被掀到地上，整理了一夜的资料被茶水和汤汁浸湿，画着图表的那页上糊的全是果酱。

Reborn的神经在过去24小时内经历了跌宕起伏的挫折，如同被反复揉搓再展开的纸团，已经软烂得不成原样——这一脚彻底点燃了他的情绪。

Reborn站起来，摘下帽子甩到XANXUS身上，朝他发火：“工作场合，不知道要专业点？！你以为就你火大啊！”

黑发男人的眼里都是血丝，恶狠狠地低吼：“沢田纲吉这事你们都有责任，既然是珍贵的金尾，就不能好好看着点！这个局面也不是你们想要的吧？现在出了这么大的事，有这点工夫就给我去处理干净，发火有用吗？啊？”

XANXUS就保持着被帽子砸到的姿势听完这些咆哮，随即笑得很血腥。

“胆子挺大啊，人类。”

是的，狱寺隼人也这么觉得。他从心底里佩服Reborn，惊惧的看了眼山本武——他可没有胆子告诉朋友，他的四级接触对象因为得罪了那个家伙被杀了。

山本武拉住他的手，小声说道：“要是他真的动手我们俩赶紧跑路。”

XANXUS所负责的区域在这个国家的另一头，他也不是水族。过来接手这项工作，纯粹是因为现在有权限处理这个级别事件的管理者只有他。向来只负责动手的管理层被搞来做调查工作，他还没发火，居然被一个人类又丢东西又是指责。

随即他也跟着站起来，在Reborn面前高出小半个头，体格也相差一圈。

“你想怎么死？”

Reborn就喜欢硬碰硬，脾气上来了若是对方服个软还好，遇到XANXUS这样的家伙他很乐意给对方上一课，让他知道互相尊重是成年人的首要社交礼节。

“你要是不爽现在就弄死我。”

Reborn此刻很疲惫，全靠着血液里的***支撑。头很痛，精神情况也很糟糕，就连呼吸都有些艰难，看东西非常模糊。他的身体迫切需要进食，需要洗澡，需要柔软的枕头。

但他很清醒，知道自己该做什么。

大脑里有个地方在告诉他，他不能逃避。面对可能会被杀掉的巨大压力，Reborn觉得沢田纲吉醒来后最不想听到的，就是自己已经不在人世的消息。

他直视着XANXUS的眼睛，语气有些轻蔑：

“是，没错，我是小小的人类，对你们这些异族来说恐怕是微不足道的存在吧？如果真的看不起我们的话，为什么要以人类的姿态生活？难道真的是是因为人类基数太大、异族没办法完全消灭，所以才停战的吗？”

“人类自私自利，肮脏恶俗，不知廉耻，贪婪无度，这些我们比你们很清楚。虽然人类血液里天生就流淌着愚蠢，但你想过没有，支撑人类文明走到今天的东西是什么。”

“过去发生的事一直在提醒我们反战的重要性，提倡抛开偏见、相互理解。回头我送你套世界历史，请身居要职的异族管理者仔细阅读，这样你才能学会如何正确处理两族关系。”

高大凶恶的男子没有什么表情，但已经不再因为被冒犯而感到愤怒，甚至有点受到冲击。眼前人类的所说话中的出发点，是XANXUS从未考虑过的范畴。Reborn让他换个视角看待问题，XANXUS其实很轻易就接受了这个提议——毕竟他自己就是个杂种——虽然父母都是兽族，不过狮虎兽还是异族史上第一例。

他当然知道人类文明延续靠的是什么，只是要他去承认、并说出口的可能性为零。遵从兽类的本能，XANXUS野心非常大，他觉得这个世界上属于他的东西太少了。现在他所拥有的权力、金钱、名望都不足以填满他的欲望。

“很好，说得很好。”

猩红色的眼睛露出一丝笑意，XANXUS弯下腰去把Reborn的帽子捡起来递给他。

“水族这代金尾眼光不错。”

Reborn弹走帽子上的一片生菜叶，很满意的看着被自己驯服的异族公务员，心想那本教师心理学没白读。

他以胜利者的姿态坐回椅子上，铁灰色眼睛指着地上那堆看起来就难以下咽的东西，朝XANXUS抬了抬下巴，笑得不容拒绝。

“请我们吃早饭？”

30

五个身份各异的家伙坐在当地某家私人brunch餐厅里吃东西。

从左到右分别是风衣黑帮老大XANXUS、西装革履大学教授Reborn、耳钉皮带扣乐队主唱狱寺隼人、肌肉饱满体育教师山本武、金发花臂暴帅模特迪诺。

他们嚼着奶香味十足的eggs benedict，还有高级小麦粉烤的新鲜披萨，再加上一壶飘着浓浓咖啡脂的哥伦比亚dark roast，足以让高度紧绷的神经放松下来。不管是什么种族，被美味的食物填饱肚子后心情都会好上不止一点点。

异族现阶段的发展方针是求同存异，最大可能的减少争端，因此完全掌握现有情况的XANXUS开始分配接下来的工作。

“云雀恭弥跟我回南部，这里的医疗条件救不了他。在确定施术者之前没法治疗，只能尽量减轻他的痛苦。”他看了眼迪诺：“你也一起。”

迪诺没有意见。他和Reborn的立场相同，既然他选择气势十足的面对这次危机，自己也不能输——虽然这家伙之前给他使过绊子，不过和XANXUS对刚的样子真的蛮帅的。

“沢田纲吉已经脱离生命危险，体征平稳。医疗队预测恢复意识后不外乎是求偶期和化形期，只是先后顺序不确定。你们能不能搞定？”

山本武点点头：“没问题哦，我和隼人都有处理这种事情的经验。不过既然Reborn先生在的这里话，应该不需要我们插手。至于相关注意事项，我会事先跟他交代清楚。”

XANXUS认为Reborn是个可靠的人类，同意了山本武的提议。

被提及的当事人已经因为困倦有些神游，问道：“需要我配合做什么。”

收到一道道“你明知故问”的目光，Reborn睡眼朦胧，迷茫地掏出那本宣传手册甩在狱寺隼人面前，批判道：“尽是些废话。辞藻堆叠、无病**、没什么实用内容。我现在都不知道你们那个什么、对接触者的分级对吧？这么重要的东西连个标准都没有。”

全场没有一个人说话，Reborn等了大概30秒都没能等到回答，整个人因为困得不行而很是烦躁。

“拜托，你们见过神经比我还强韧的人类吗？一夜之间接受了整个异族文化OK？我还没逃跑就已经是万幸了，文化冲击是分阶段的，我现在连点缓冲都没有。”

Reborn不耐烦地顺了顺头发， 深吸一口气：“我觉得我至少有一个免费提问的名额。”

男人眼睛充血，用狠厉的神情问道：“标记等级靠什么判断，四级的评判标准是什么，我给你们五秒。”

这是狱寺隼人鱼生中最漫长的五秒。

在这五秒钟内，XANXUS丢下银行卡带着迪诺离开暴风的漩涡中心，山本武用超越人类极限的速度埋头打字，而他自己只能尴尬的挤出一个哭笑不得的表情面对现实。

上面所有人都在内心深处咆哮：辣鸡宣传部，我要投诉你们尸位素餐。

Squalo到机场接XANXUS，很意外对方没有因为假期被打扰而暴怒，相反心情还很不错。

“工作很顺利？”

长发的男人并不觉得他带了个快死的海妖回来会是什么好兆头。

“糟糕透顶，全是垃圾玩意儿。”

XANXUS升起后座的隔板，卸下戒备在Squalo腿上躺下：“你安排个宣传部的过几天来见我。”

他闭上眼睛长舒一口气，摸着垂下来的顺滑发丝：“遇到个有趣的垃圾。”

Reborn不会知道他的那番话改变了XANXUS的政治生涯、还有异族接下来的政策走向——不过这都是很久以后的事了。

回到医院之后，Reborn洗过澡换了干净的衣服倒头就睡，睁开眼已经是日落西山。

他清醒后做的第一件事，就是拿起手机，再次从头到尾读了好几遍山本武带着大量错别字的邮件。

接触者标记是异族内通用的魔法记号，是用来区分那些知道异族存在的人类与普通人类的手段。

接触密切程度是分等级的，从一至四、由低到高排列。

一级是友善单位，是不知情的人类，但是与异族有利益往来，比如企业和工厂；

二级是知情的合作对象，多半是政治往来，例如议员和媒体工作者；

三级基本上都是长期密切来往人员，大部分是魔法师、特殊武器和药品的供应商；

四级存在的人数非常少，只属于异族的伴侣，需要通过组织报备生效，而且必须是交配过才算。

当面临不得不清理记忆或者灭口的状况时，工作人员可以根据等级高低减少误伤友军、造成损失的概率——他们会优先保障更高接触等级的人类的安全——这也是为什么狱寺隼人说他们不会动Reborn。

不是因为过劳而产生幻觉，也不是记忆出现偏差，Reborn是真的没和沢田纲吉上过床。

因此Reborn觉得自己很有必要和沢田纲吉好好谈谈，以便明确自己对谎言的零容忍——不管对方是出于未雨绸缪的好意、还是真的有那个意思，他都不打算就这么放过沢田纲吉。

Reborn平时没太注意，不过一旦对着光仔细检查，能看到右手腕上有类似圆形的淡淡白色痕迹，像是四瓣紧凑的鳞片。

胸中升起一阵暖意，黑发的男人翻个身，把那个位置贴在唇上轻轻碰了碰。

“……真蠢。”

众所周知，当你开始批判某人蠢得无可救药、却又拿对方没有办法、甚至还觉得有点可爱的时候，那恭喜你，你恋爱了。

31

除去负责沢田纲吉身体的几位异族医生护士，医院里还有很多人在工作。

这让Reborn感叹，无论你是什么生物，工作都是一件无法逃避的事情。运气好的话可以选择自己喜欢的工作，运气不好也不能不去工作。

工作好像才是最大赢家。

Reborn喜欢自己的工作，但他不知道为什么沢田纲吉一个海妖会选择去做香水研发——等他醒了得好好问问。

等待病人醒来的时间过得很慢，这几天又下过两次冻雨，路况很糟糕，Reborn和另外两个水族成员都没有外出的打算。医疗方面他们也帮不上忙，只能挤在医院的休息室里烤暖炉，吃点心聊聊天。

狱寺隼人出身于海妖里的大家族，但成年后没得到出众的能力，被家族逐渐边缘化；山本武的父亲是人类，他身上没有任何属于水族的特征，甚至无法变化出尾巴，又因为血统的原因不被任何一方所接纳。

山本和狱寺比沢田纲吉早两年进入人类社会，因此在高中时期是他的学长。

“你们和纲吉的关系很好吧。。”

山本武不好意思的笑了：“说起来挺惭愧的，阿纲年纪和我们差不多，但是看问题很深刻。我之前经常被他开导训诫，受到照顾不少。”

这点Reborn表示赞同。沢田纲吉拥有超出这个年龄段的干练和淡漠，有时候Reborn觉得他好似超出这个次元的神佛，眼神里充满无动于衷的爱怜。

在纲吉养父母旧屋的那次狩猎令Reborn印象深刻，不仅是因为事情就发生在两天前，还有那时沢田纲吉看向狼崽的眼神。

沢田纲吉琥珀色的眼睛在寒冬的日光下近乎透明，流淌着黄金般的星河：你的遭遇好令人同情，但是我什么都做不了，因为这个世界就是如此运转，我只能见证你走向末路的过程。

Reborn含了一块巧克力，他需要了解更多关于纲吉的事情。他不确定对方是否愿意和他分享这些过去，因此他选择把这个话题继续下去：“那你们是因为纲吉的影响才决定以人类的身份生活吗？”

他是猜的，但没有猜错。

沢田纲吉的父母死于误杀，他很小便被送到人类社会中。他被人类当成孤儿抚养长大，直到掩饰不住身份的本能开始显现，水族才开始干预他的成长。

沢田纲吉海妖躯体里的是纯粹的人类灵魂，他被那对老夫妇培养成温柔体贴、对生活充满向往的孩子。

沢田纲吉善良热忱的光辉影响着身边的人，指引着身边两位不知何去何从的同族找到属于他们自己的生活和热情。

“沢田人很好，我和山本都很希望他能顺利过上他想要的生活。当然，得换完鳞片才算成年，还有要顺利毕业吧。”

狱寺隼人经过几天下来高密度的接触，对Reborn的抵触情绪完全转化为“能够和那个XANXUS的气势不相伯仲”的钦佩之情。

随即他小心翼翼的问到：“交配，你打算怎么办？”

Reborn有些意外这个问题会从狱寺嘴里跑出来，看来他是真的很在意，在意得脸都不要了。

山本武花了大量精力整理出来的资料他都看完了，这个看上去连脑子都应该是肌肉的精壮青年，居然会在特殊用语旁边帮他用人类的思维方式和习惯做好批注——因为他父亲是人类的缘故吧，办事真周到。

这令他刮目相看。

在Reborn向对方表示赞赏和感谢的时候，山本武居然用他阳光灿烂如向日葵般的笑脸，直白的问他：“你们谁上谁下？”

Reborn当时没有回答这个问题，但是现在面对狱寺隼人同样的询问，他觉得这个坎儿是糊弄不过去的，他迟早要面对现实——毕竟在这个节骨眼上，去哪里给小人鱼找个称心如意的伴侣呢——他可是还昏迷不醒呢。

黑发的调香师坐直身子，很严肃的回答了这个问题：“纲吉是个尊师重道的好孩子。”

两条海妖交换了一个眼神，叫做“你在质疑野生动物的本能”。

32

沢田纲吉在水里醒来。

他眼上覆盖着瞬膜，随着呼吸升起的泡沫搅乱了平静的水箱。他试着活动身体，张开鳃汲取氧气。

溶液熟悉的味道令他回忆起小时候的身体检查，虽然周遭一片黑暗，但他知道自己应该是在特殊的医疗舱里——看来Reborn已经联系上水族、并且把自己保护了起来。

纲吉回忆起风雪里被自己裹成球的Reborn，还有模糊的视线中、对方惊呆了的脸。

哈哈哈，Reborn原来表情还是挺丰富的。

更多气泡随着他的笑声攀升，在水里乱跑。

很久没有用鳃呼吸，沢田纲吉怀念的用手摸了摸脖颈上覆着薄膜的器官，手指竟然传来麻木的疼痛。

好吧，他猜应该是冻伤了。

在黑暗里，他动了动脚趾——嗯还是脚趾，变回来了呀。

沢田纲吉在冻死人的海里泡着，体内灼烧般的疼痛令他害怕，那种自己无法控制形态的恐怖记忆太深刻——尤其还是在毫无防备的情况下，被Reborn看到自己的尾巴。

尾巴。

啊，尾巴被Reborn看到了。

是尾巴啊**啊……

沢田纲吉在羞愤之下气得要死，反复念叨着“被看到了”、“被看到了啊”、“怎么办才好”之类语无伦次的句子，随即自暴自弃的沉到水底吐着泡泡。

他的行为令水中含氧量大幅提升，负责检测的仪器指示灯闪动起来，提示着里面的人已经恢复意识。

今天已经是新年的1月4日。在连续十天的看护之后，丽莎医生脸上落下两行热泪——总算可以回家了。

光线随着水箱被打开落下来，刺得纲吉眼睛生疼。

陌生的声音从水面上传来，由于空气和水介质不同，太过模糊根本听不明白，纲吉只能看到似乎是个人类脑袋，在水箱顶部漏下来的光线里晃来晃去。

纲吉拆掉手臂上的输液管，屈膝一登，慢慢浮出水面。他低头一看果然是水族用的医疗箱；面前的陌生人好像也是个水族，穿着制服，应该是个医生。

“您好，请问……”

“叫我丽莎就好，这几天我和我的小组负责您的身体状况。您感觉怎么样？”

沢田纲吉把头发拨开，抹去脸上的水，褪去瞬膜，随即浑身**的越出水面。白皙的身体沾满水花，顺着胸口落回水里。

因为是从尾巴状态被强制换回来，他没有穿裤子，因为是在医生面前他也不介意，对他们来说看得够多了。

沢田纲吉看着丽莎，突然发现自己能通过空气中的味道判断出她的种族——她是一条海蛇——这是以前从未有过的现象。

纲吉坐在用于对话的平台上，双脚在水中晃动着。他暂时不想离开水的包围，属于人类的腿还有些疼。

“还好。我想知道在我身上发生了什么。”

金发的医生也找了个地方坐下来：“我没有权限知道的不多。管理者XANXUS来过，具体情况您稍后可以去问调查组的狱寺先生，现在您的临时负责人是他。”

金色的兽瞳察觉到异样，看来事情变得越来越麻烦，不过他也只能先问问身体状况。

“我强制变回原形是药物的原因？”

“没错。”

金尾的直觉就是准确，丽莎医生拿出报告递给他：“您在事故发生前摄入了大量卡普玛塔溶液，我认为这就是导致您的强制脱离人类形态的原因。毕竟距离您的预测化形期只有几个月，受到刺激很容易形态不稳。”

“还有几个月也会如此？”纲吉很不满意这个回答，他想只是区区***而已。

丽莎医生随即答到：“也许您没听说过，如果过量摄入的话，卡普玛塔会诱发求偶本能，也就是会提前催化您的化形。”

至于她知晓冷门医疗知识的原因，那就是其他病人的隐私了。

沢田纲吉脑子并没有因为睡了几天而卡死，他知道这次的事故和白兰脱不了关系。一次又一次的下手他都忍了，以为只是普通人类的试探，仅仅上报给分部长云雀——没想到还没查出对方的身份和目的，自己就被精准狙倒。

沢田纲吉只想做为人类生活，最好能当上职业调香师，最好能和Reborn共度余生，仅此而已。

白兰毁了他的平静。

他愤怒于人类的自私，又对眼前已经发生的、无法改变的事实绝望无比。

沢田纲吉想要逃避现实，不愿意去考虑即将面临的纷争，还有不得不向Reborn解释这一切的场面——虽然他可能全都知道了。

何况Reborn本来就固执得很——他甚至在想，如果早知道给Reborn标记为一级接触者的话，他还有几率只是被消除记忆呢，自己也就不会陷入如此尴尬的境地。

内心深处，纲吉害怕得知Reborn的态度，却又是想知道的。

纲吉把报告还给丽莎，问到：“最近都有哪些相关人物来过这里。”

“嗯，除了狱寺先生的伴侣，还有从现场带回来人类。他们一直在这等您苏醒。”

丽莎看到眼前的金尾愣了一下，又接着说：前几天晚上，在您到达后不久送过来一个水族，是云雀分部长。他的情况非常糟糕，被XANSUS部长带回东部治疗。”

“XANSUS来过？”

阿诺德先生呢？

啊啊糟透了，他可是出了名的讨厌人类的啊，看到Reborn没对他怎么样吧……

“云雀先生来干什么？送过来的……他怎么了。”

丽莎是个医生，抢救不了的病人太多太多，因此很是平静的说到：“云雀先生被高级的魔法下了咒杀术，应该活不到春天，而且过程会异常痛苦。他是不是得罪什么人了。”

沢田纲吉听完傻了，心中浮现出一种可能性——几乎是同时，他的眼前出现了陌生的指环，还有六道骸的脸。

他捂住眼睛，问医生：“您是海蛇对吧。”

突如其来的问题让丽莎僵住了。

纲吉通过对方的反应知道自己没说错，随即很是惊悚的说到：“我有感知危险的能力，丽莎医生，从小别人告诉我这是金尾的特殊力量。”

“但是啊，就在刚才，我不需刻意去寻求答案，信息自己就浮现出来了。”

“力量增强……吗？”医生觉得这是件好事情：“这种探查能力不是第一例，以前也发生在其他金尾身上。应该过段时间就能自己控制，毕竟您快成年了。”

“我们小组根据您的数据，结合历史上金尾的案例，得出的结论是：因为药物原因，接下来您的化形期和求偶期应该会先后出现，只是不确定顺序。不过现在看来，您属于金尾的力量在增长，应该是化形先发生的概率比较大。”

陌生的力量让沢田纲吉浑身恶寒，他半天没有动作——好吧现在他要怎么和Reborn解释自己的奇奇怪怪的超自然能力？告诉他自己能找到他私藏的红酒，只是因为运气好？

纲吉半晌没说话，医生只能问到：“您还有什么问题吗？”

丽莎浑身写满“我要回家见孩子”，纲吉感知到她强烈的意愿，只能说到：“我现在的情况离开水箱没有问题吧？”

丽莎看了眼水箱的数据板面，仔细查问纲吉对身体各个部位的感受，确认纲吉的眼睛也恢复正常，许可他离开医疗箱。

“批准出院了，但是每天都需要药浴。其他服药和看护的事项我会发给狱寺先生，您稍后自己查看吧。”

纲吉点点头，从水箱里爬出来。

白皙修长的少年线条展露无余，让身为女性的医生不好意思地转过脸去，从旁边抓了衣服递给他。

看到是衬衫和裤子，纲吉皱了皱眉，低头看看自己的腿，还有没什么知觉的脚踝。

被药物强行转换形态真的好难受。

“请问有袍子吗？腿还有点不适应，**官也怪怪的，不想被布料摩擦来摩擦去。”

小弟弟，请不要仗着年轻装天然，医生看过再多也是人啊！老阿姨也是会害羞的啊！不要用那么漂亮的大眼睛看我拜托！我已经结婚了，再爱上小朋友什么的多不好！会犯罪的！

“有，你等等。”

33

得知沢田纲吉醒了的时候，Reborn正在和两个水族打电子游戏，GT赛车。

Reborn操作着一辆黑色的丰田，山本武的是银色宝马。丰田超出宝马半个车头，听到消息后，在距离最终圈开出了赛道。

他放下手柄，问到：“他情况怎么样。”

提问的是那个人类，小助理看了眼一狱寺得到首肯才回答Reborn，说纲吉神智清醒，检查完毕就可以办理出院手续。

Reborn提心吊胆十来天，终于松了口气。

他看了眼纲吉同样欣喜的同伴，站起来准备走。

狱寺问道：“你要去哪？不先见见他吗？”

男人开始收拾自己的东西，边说：“有些事要去处理，让他回家等我。”

沢田纲吉做好了各种心理建设，包括表情和动作，还有第一句话要说什么。

结果山本告诉他，Reborn已经走了。

短暂的空白后，沢田纲吉差点没哭出来。

为了不让自己感到尴尬，Reborn才会先行离开。明明有很多话要问、明明担心得不得了、明明很想见到自己才对。

但是，他告诉他，说是让他“回家”啊……

狱寺隼人神经有点粗，还以为沢田是因为失落才表现得很难过，拉着他安慰起来。

但是山本武很清楚Reborn的意思，也知道纲吉为什么会两眼泪花——真是令人放心。

没有什么比体贴的伴侣更美好的存在了，阿纲果然是个脑子聪明的家伙呢。

靠输液续命好多天后，沢田纲吉终于吃上了真正的食物，虽然是寡淡的病号餐，还有一堆药；为了能早点回家，他闭着眼睛把这些东西倒进胃里。

山本武和狱寺隼人把事情和他说了一遍，除了确认纲吉被白兰下药的事实，对方的微妙的身份，迪诺这个蠢蛋的存在，还包括云雀恭弥濒死的消息。

在理清楚现在混乱的关系后，沢田纲吉经过谨慎反复推算，做出某个重大决定。他甚至以此为命题，连夜写了篇小论文发给阿诺德，并且要求和东部部长XANSUS通话，还是以公事的形式。

“哦，没死真是太好了，大垃圾。”

Squalo被吵得踢了他一脚，把头塞进被子里只留下截头发在外面。

XANXUS把他的枕头拿掉，满意地看着他不耐烦的脸：“有屁快放。”

“云雀先生还活着么。”

“吊着呢。”言下之意是只剩一口气。

“我能救他，但是有条件。”

这话没头没尾，男人预感会很麻烦，于是拖着身边人的胳膊把他从被窝里扯出来，再把手机丢到他脸上。

纲吉没等到回答，电话就被挂断了。他以为XANXUS不想和他谈条件，于是不依不饶地再拨过去，结果接电话的换成了别人。

午睡被吵醒、还因为不愿意接电话而被揍了的Squalo心情糟透了，顶着乱七八糟的头发被迫营业，朝着话筒大吼：“说点值钱的事情，不然我立马飞去西部砍了你啊混蛋！”

沢田纲吉认识这个声音，之前见过本人，是东部某个脾气暴躁的分部长。他应该是叫Squalo，之前听山本武提起过好像是他的师傅什么的？

当然，雪豹和海妖混血是怎么互相认了做师徒的，这就是另外一个故事啦。

纲吉心想，他们俩午休时间还在一起工作啊，这么敬业。不过XANUS嫌麻烦的话，那让他的下属代为转达也是OK的。

“抱歉打扰两位开会，但是有件事情比较紧急。我有个项目想和东部的人合作。请问水族刚刚发生的事情您都了解多少？”

“你说呢？嗯？老子都给他写了多少报告了！再说他有自己写过报告吗！！只知道吃喝睡的大混蛋！”

原来东部长是玩忽职守压榨下属的人啊……

“既然这样的话，我有句话想请您帮忙传达给部长。我有办法让他当上这个国家的地区总长，问他愿不愿意合作。”

XANXUS就坐在旁边，他听到了，然后点头。他抬手去玩Squalo的头发，用手指把那些乱糟糟的发丝理顺。银色发色的主人靠在上司怀里，打开手机免提。

“说来听听。”

电话那头传来XANXUS懒洋洋的声音，还有Squalo让他轻点的抱怨。

沢田纲吉握着手机，有点迷茫。看来他不仅仅是打扰了别人的会议，好像还撞破了东部的办公室恋情。

“呃嗯，电话里不太方便，要不我们见个面？”

三个小时后，沢田纲吉站在东部城市的首府、装着云雀恭弥的水箱面前。

沢田纲吉脸色凝重。

不停褪鳞的痛苦可不是那么简单能忍过去的，在失去了五感的情况下恐怕是地狱般的折磨——他到底对六道骸做了什么，让他不惜以献祭自己的生命为代价去咒杀云雀——而且还是如此残酷的刑罚。

沢田纲吉认为，云雀从一开始就知道对他下咒的人是六道骸，并且处处隐瞒。

他有很多机会传达这个信息——只有明确施术者的身份才能找到解除的方法——但他连提都没提。

出来混迟早要还。

云雀恭弥在鳞片开始剥落的时候就已经想明白了，如果这就是六道骸想传达给他的信息，那他全盘接受他的报复。

很好。

如果这样就能让六道骸满足，那他一定会熬过去，并且在这场酷刑后活下来。

如此这般，自己和六道骸就两清了。他会把自由还给他，而且最好老死不相往来。

在剧烈的痛苦之下，云雀出现了幻觉。

金发的男子拍着他的背，诱哄道：“恭弥，困了就睡会儿吧。”

迪诺说过要带他去滑雪。他没有去过，但是应该会有趣。

嗯，去滑雪。

34

XANSUS御下森严苛刻，迪诺自从被带到东部他就被隔离起来，无法得知任何外界的情况，任他怎么喊叫都没人理他。

见到沢田纲吉的时候他崩溃了，眼窝凹陷神情恍惚，满脸胡茬，抱着纲吉想哭却哭不出来。

迪诺已经做好了这个冬天会失去两个重要之人的准备。

“我已经没事了。别担心，一切都会好起来的。”

高大的男子闻言颤了颤，随即靠着纲吉的身体瘫坐在地上，垂着头啜泣。

沢田纲吉看着人类的挚友，联想起与他处境相同的Reborn，心头一紧——Reborn不会崩溃，但是不代表他心里不难过。

迪诺缓了缓，嘶哑着嗓子，问他：恭弥怎么样了？他们什么都不告诉我，我好害怕他出事……”

哪怕在弄清楚事情原委之后，也没有人告诉迪诺，此时此刻云雀恭弥正在经历什么。

不是封口令，身为异族伴侣的迪诺是有权知道一切的。

云雀恭弥被放入治疗箱之后，因为本能他张开了腮。应该是呼吸模式的改变让云雀察觉到自己的处境，于是猜到迪诺不在身边。

那时候他还能发出声音，嘴里反复说着一句话：不要告诉他。

沢田纲吉陪着迪诺坐在地上，拍了拍他的肩膀：

“云雀先生没事。”

“他会那副样子是因为被敌人暗算，不过事情已经解决了。他现在没什么痛苦，伤也都治好了，只是暂时还醒不过来。”

像是抓住了一丝光亮，迪诺期许的看着纲吉：“那就好那就好……他怎么会说自己要死了呢？真是的，我都要吓死了。”

随即他神经质的紧紧抓住纲吉的手：“你没有骗我吧。”

“怎么会。我来就是想告诉你，我找到治好云雀先生的办法了。”

纲吉仔仔细细、好好安抚了迪诺一番，劝着他吃了些东西。医疗组确认云雀晕过去、不会有挣扎反应之后，通知了纲吉。于是他带着迪诺去看云雀。

透过水箱上透明的窗口，迪诺看到云雀身上插着一些管子，还有他微微开合的腮，鼻子不时吐出些气泡。

虽然表情不太安稳，皱着眉头一副做噩梦的样子，不过确实在呼吸，仪器上指示心跳的线也在波动。

迪诺终于放下心来，隔着玻璃摸了摸云雀的脸，随即身子一软直接晕了。

嘱咐医生给迪诺注射安神药物并送回房间，沢田纲吉看着他这副模样，心里很不舒服。既然云雀恭弥懂得维护迪诺的感受，又与他结为伴侣，为何从来没有在乎过六道骸呢？为什么要去伤害他，以至于事情发展成今天这副局面。

瞬间，他明白了云雀为何要闭口不言——云雀恭弥替六道骸遮掩的原因并不是想要避免受到牵连。

他认可六道骸对他的诅咒，此刻的痛苦正是他所期望的。

云雀恭弥在用这种方式，向自己的行为认错。他要和错误的过去断绝关系，和迪诺生活下去。

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，更加坚定了自己的决心。

——这两个人他都要救。

不仅如此，他还有个更大胆的想法。

人与人的接触会改变一部分的自己。

在密切的交流中，两个不同的个体会持续交换彼此的观点，潜移默化的将自己的一部分，变成对方的一部分。

狱寺和山本武互相依靠，交融着加入彼此的生活。

Reborn把喝咖啡这件带入自己的生活，而Reborn学会了如何做沢田家祖传的烤鸡。

迪诺带走了云雀恭弥内心的狂暴巨兽，送给他花朵和欢笑；云雀斩断迪诺灰暗的过去，送给他条住着人鱼的小船。

XANXUS也和他的下属交换了什么吧。

沢田纲吉在冥冥之中，认为六道骸与白兰之间一定发生了什么

他甚至几乎可以确定，白兰杰索寻求金尾不是为了他自己，也不是为了组织，而是为了六道骸——看到云雀那副模样，六道骸恐怕只会更糟。

如果这个时候有人向他抛出某种可能性，白兰一定会相信，并且付诸行动——沢田纲吉觉得，事情可能比其他人想的都要简单。

到达东部已经好几个小时，XANSUS与沢田纲吉面对面坐着开始会谈。

“都去见过了？”

纲吉点点头，看到桌子上放着熟悉的文件夹，问到：“您看完我的计划书，有何感想。”

“垃圾，特别得垃圾。”他打了个呵欠，斜靠在沙发里：“就算我帮你开绿灯，上面那些大垃圾会同意？”

“会的，阿诺德先生会支持您上位。”

“他一直想整肃异族内的清扫者项目。虽然他在西部任职，却也是兽族。只要您答应上位后给予他权限和人马，他会帮你获得西部所有城市的选票。”

XANXUS银发的下属吹了声口哨，笑到：“区区小混蛋，还真是狂妄至极。”

这两位就职于东部的异族干部，都是清扫部门出身。他们很清楚那是个什么样的组织，因此觉得沢田纲吉的想法特别天真。

“您觉得不可能？”

他看了眼Squalo，再看看旁边那个拥有决定权的男人。

“我记得在电话里我就说过，是在问您愿意与否，而不是可行性。”

那双眼睛是认真的。

XANXUS坐直身子，猩红的眼睛睁开来。现在他稍微有点感兴趣了。

他抛出一个无法回避的问题：“你凭什么觉得上面会为了云雀恭弥和六道骸，就放弃一个金尾——他们两个垃圾的命加起来乘十倍都抵不过你一个——水族少了个金尾被别的种族干掉也不是不可能。

沢田纲吉很反感XANXUS这样计算生命的公式，但他没有反驳——虽然站在异族习惯于衡量战斗力的立场上，他觉得自己的能力真的很弱鸡——而且反驳了也没用，这个男人大概根本不懂平等是什么吧。

谁让人家是百兽之王集合体呢。

“只要您配合阿诺德先生，让他在西部坐稳，他不会不管水族兴衰——狼是很爱护自己地盘的，XANXUS先生。”

“到时候您随便找个人上任东部部长，您手下就实打实握着东西两头，这个城市迟早是您的。”

Squalo听完特别兴奋，比他的上司还要兴奋，仿佛明天就要升官发财是人自己。

“嘿，老大，我觉得我们可以啊！地区总长每年工资几十万的啊，有钱就可以天天吃你喜欢的高级肉了，还送武器和场地。额外补贴也很多哦！”

男人的眼神变了，但似乎不是因为别的，而是那个“肉”字。

“没想到垃圾也会打算盘打得十全十美。”

XANXUS仿佛是困了，说完闭着眼睛，似乎是打起了呼噜。

嗯，吃喝睡，就是不干活，Squalo真的很了解自己的上司。

沢田纲吉以为会持续很久的谈话被单方面终止，看来对方根本不关心计划中与自己无关的部分。

他的心腹朝着沢田纲吉使眼色让他赶紧滚，一边压低声音朝他说：“给那个混蛋小屁孩儿带个好，说我有空会去看他。”

“混蛋小屁孩儿”是指肌肉健硕、身高快一米九的山本武吧……

大病初愈还熬了夜、身心都很疲惫的沢田纲吉，拖着虚浮的脚步爬上回西部医院的直升机。

凌晨五点，纲吉泡在药浴刚刚睡着，阿诺德居然屈尊亲自来找他，并且带来一大堆零食蛋糕之类、不适合水族体质的垃圾食品。

面对后辈强忍着烦躁和困意的审视，阿诺德放下袋子表示东西不是给他的。

“听说星见喜欢甜食，我明早要去见他，顺路过来看你一眼。”

被打扰睡眠的沢田纲吉闭上眼靠在水池边沿，声音听起来又快要睡着了，一点礼貌也没有地跟长辈抱怨：

“顺路看一眼就不要叫醒我好吧，困死了。”

“我有话要私下问你。”

阿诺德在水池边坐下，说：“XANXUS答应了？”

“嗯，”纲吉湿漉漉的脑袋有气无力搭在胳膊上：“挺干脆的。”

“我有点意外。你怎么想？”

“不如说您会答应才是意外吧。”阿诺德向来与其他部门没什么往来，只专注于自己领地的事情，这次居然会第一个同意纲吉的计划。

沢田纲吉终于能适应阿诺德那头闪耀的白金色发丝，睁开眼睛，真是亮的跟灯一样。

“听狱寺说，Reborn对他说教了。”提到那个黑发的男人，少年提起点精神来：“您不知道，他可会煽动人了。有一次——”

阿诺德不想听青春期的小孩子倾诉悸动和爱慕，打断了他的回忆。

“你确定白兰这么做是因为六道骸？”

沢田纲吉不想被当做什么珍惜案例被关起来研究，他只能闭着眼睛说道：

“不确定，凭感觉。”

阿诺德听了一脸无语，接着又听到纲吉说：“所以才要阿诺德先生亲自去确认。”

“明白。”男人站起来整理他的风衣：“走了，你好好养着。”

阿诺德碧蓝的眼睛深沉的注视着这个少年，看着水没过他的头顶，重新沉到水底，吐了两个泡泡算是道别。

沢田纲吉真的不适合骗人，但他没去追究——他说谎了，那不仅仅是直觉。

在睡梦中虚无的视野里，纲吉看到白兰抱着六道骸的尸体。

他在哭。

35

见到白兰的时候，阿诺德还是蛮震惊的。

白兰资料上提供的照片是某个社交网站上的截图——不知道是哪个文员的恶趣味。**自拍里面的家伙，就算在自己看来，都是又骚又帅、风流倜傥的。

大部分时间靠鼻子认知世界的阿诺德，闻着眼前这个浑身散发着甜腻和绝望气味的人，在想自己的鼻子在会面结束之前就会烂掉。

阿诺德仍然保持着极度专业的工作水准，非常正式的要求对方先去洗个澡，不然他会把墙砸了，强制弄出个通风口来。

白兰阴郁的脸上嵌着满是血丝的眼睛，疯狂至极。

阿诺德的眼睛眯起来，他没有兴趣跟一个为情所困、失去理智的家伙谈公事；但是交涉对象没法换，他选择再给对方一个机会。

“我很有诚意，只是想跟你各取所需。”

白兰那种眼神快要把他的耐心磨到头，非常排斥甜食的阿诺德觉得呼吸困难，快要被白兰周身腻乎乎的味道里的狂气给淹没。

“我等你15分钟。”

银发的男人浑身一抖，干裂的嘴唇随着说话，撕开口子渗出血来。

“那个计划认真可行？”

“是。”

苍蓝的眼睛直视着枯萎的紫罗兰，只说了一个字。

如同祈求救赎的信徒得到了神明的启示，白兰立刻冲出房间，带翻的鱼缸和花瓶砸在地上。

玻璃和陶瓷的碎片交织散落，不分你我，一条银色条小鱼在深红的花瓣中挣扎，身处在不属于自己的世界里，艰难呼吸着。

白兰觉得自己最近挺疯狂的——虽然在外人看来他向来如此——他已经分不清什么是自己假装出来的，也分不清什么是自己真实的情感。

白兰现在只有一个目标，为此他可以牺牲所有，反正他也没有什么可以失去的。因此当阿诺德问他，是从哪知道金尾有核心的时候，白兰想都没想就出卖了自己人。阿诺德心里了然。

“你知道自己的职位很没用吧。”

白兰蹲在沙发上，拆开阿诺德带来的零食。

“诶呀，我当然清楚的很啦。”他吃了把薯片，支吾着：没实权，搞活动的时候去宣传咱们有多牛逼，跟拴起来圈钱的品种狗差不多吧。”

白兰头发还是湿的，水滴到他脸上。他不耐烦的把头发全部顺到后面，说道：“你想说什么？意思是以我的地位，害纲吉君的事儿根本没法儿这么顺利？”

白兰苍白的脸上沾着零食碎屑，抬起眼睛看着阿诺德：

“我他妈当然知道。”

“被人当枪使有什么不好，结果是我想要的就行。”

他伸手拿过另外包巧克力花生，撕开吃，往阿诺德身上扔过去一粒。

“你要是只想用这个来换我的信息权限，不够。”

阿诺德对白兰的行为没太大反应，他是个追求效率人，而且非常嫌麻烦。既然对方脑子清醒、逻辑没问题、还很清楚自己的所作所为会有什么影响，那这一趟外出工作应该会顺利点。

“你知道你要杀的那个金尾，是六道骸的什么人吗？”

白兰吓傻了，心想他该不会就是六道骸要咒杀的人吧？那这事儿可就走进死循环了。他还没来得及问，阿诺德觉得自己这句话有歧义，于是又换了一个说法。

“今天让我来的就是沢田，这次的计划也是他主动提出的。沢田纲吉小时候差点被导师弄死的时候，六道骸救了他。所以，他是为了六道骸才来找你交涉。沢田自愿放弃身为海妖的核心，为你治好六道骸。”

“沢田的要求是请你善待他，我的要求是信息共享。”

“你听明白了？”

白兰听明白了，但他不理解。

“为什么。仅仅是因为报恩，就值得他放弃自己的能力和寿命？”

“若真杀了水族的金尾，你以为你和六道骸就可以远走高飞？这事儿只会闹到不可收拾的地步。”阿诺德翻了个白眼：“两方势力的平衡，族人的性命，哪样不比你的追求的重要。”

白兰笑了起来，非常开心的自我讽刺：“没办法，人类都是自私的生物，哪有你们这些妖怪心怀天下的本事呀。”

然后他听到阿诺德冷冰的说道：“他是个海妖没错，但内心是个不折不扣的人类，别把你那肮脏自私的灵魂与他相提并论。”

白兰不置可否，耸肩笑了起来，面对他人的人身攻击毫无感觉。

“随你怎么说，只要骸君醒过来就好。”

“准备好后我会通知你。”

阿诺德总算可以离开这个地方了，因为不是正式外交，他是从安全通道走的。到一楼的时候，他看到火警报警器就在楼梯边，于是抬起脚踹碎报警按钮的玻璃。

随着警铃大作，白兰被浇了满头水，手里的威化饼干满满变成稀泥。

不是，这么小心眼？不就是朝他扔了个花生嘛！

阿诺德坐进车里给沢田纲吉打电话，告诉他一切顺利，看着慌乱跑出大楼的人，笑了一下。

“辛苦了阿诺德先生。那我就回家啦，毕竟要征求Reborn的同意。”

“不用泡药浴了？”

“泡的，但是家里也可以做到。Reborn还在等我，想先早点回去。”

“……真受不了你。”阿诺德没见过那个男人，但他想应该是个可靠的人类吧。他看了眼副驾驶上的信封，里面装着白兰签署的协议，事情已经没办法回头了。虽然自己才是得利最大的那一方，他还是提出疑问：

“你真的想清楚了，现在可没有回旋余地。”

电话那边，沢田纲吉已经收拾好，准备得到阿诺德确认后就出发。

他一边给靴子系鞋带，很是随意的说道：“从最开始就决定的事，现在我也不会再反悔啊。和上面交涉的事，麻烦您多多费心，多帮我争取一点。”

“嗯。祝你好运。”

纲吉收起手机，迫不及待走出医院，山本已经替他准备好司机。

“哇，真是特别感谢你们能来帮我，这几天一定累坏了吧！”

山本武上去给了他一个拥抱，答非所问：“那是应该的，毕竟被你这么信任。”

“你想好怎么跟Reborn说了吗？”

狱寺在旁边插话：“那是沢田自己的事，你别多嘴。”

“其实我也不知道该怎么办。狱寺是不想让我放弃核心吧？”

心里话全写在脸上，狱寺只能皱着眉抱怨:“虽然是你的私事，我们没有权利反驳，但是失去朋友这种事情，真的不好受。”

纲吉哈哈一笑：“又不是以后见不到了，我还想再去你工作的地方玩呢。你还记得有回我喝多了，非要在舞台上唱校歌吗？还被山本拍下来了，哈哈哈！”

“哈哈哈！我记得我记得，真的特别搞笑。”

山本武把狱寺隼人拉倒一边，帮纲吉打开车门：“出发吧，有空来找我们玩哦！”

沢田纲吉答应着，看了一眼情绪低落的狱寺，对他说：

“狱寺君，比起漫长孤寂的生命，我更愿意用它去交换更有价值的东西。我知道你会理解的，就先不要太难过了。下次你演出，我会带着Reborn来看。”

狱寺隼人垂下碧绿的眼睛，不愿意说话，转头就走。山本急急跟纲吉挥手道别，赶紧去追。

沢田纲吉羡慕得叹了口气，安心极了。这两个人也过得很好呢。

他把行李包放进车里坐进去：“我们出发吧。”

早上九点多，Reborn接到沢田纲吉的短信，说是今天回来。

他正在铺床，就听到车子在楼下熄火的声音。鞋底踏在老旧的楼梯上，咯吱咯吱，然后在门前停住。

沢田纲吉看着眼前熟悉的家门，想必后面就是阔别了15天的Reborn。

分别期间发生了太多事，彼此都见了很多人，经历了很多内心的煎熬，纲吉此刻有些紧张，准备好的那些勇气和句子都不知跑到哪里去了。

他掏出钥匙串，叮铃响了几声，门就被从里面打开了。

“我是说回家，在家等你；既然家里有人，就应该敲门。”

在门口等了许久都没等到敲门声，Reborn在听到钥匙撞击的声音时忍不住拉开门，于是就看到沢田纲吉捏着钥匙站着门口。

“抱歉。”

Reborn穿着衬衣和背心，脚上套着纲吉买的毛绒绒拖鞋。玄关还有一双同款不同色的，正顺着纲吉脚尖的方向摆放。

眼睛有点湿，沢田纲吉心想，不愧是Reborn，好细心。他在医院里睡了十来天，直到确认自己没事才离开。Reborn那么挑剔，居然能忍得下医院糟糕的生活条件。真是辛苦他了。此刻，他一定是在家里收拾整齐，等待自己处理完事情再回来。

Reborn自从搬到纲吉家，就再也没有做过家务。然而，空了好多天的家里干净整洁，甚至还有食物的味道——不喜欢衣服沾上油烟味，Reborn从不下厨的。

纲吉看到餐桌上面对面摆放着两个盘子，应该是算着他到家的时间做的午饭。

少年再也忍不住心中的感动，泪水掉出眼眶。

他知道，眼前黑发的男人不会讲那些华丽的安慰之词，只能用这种简单的方式传达自己的心意。

我知道了你的事情。

我选择全盘接受。

我仍然想和你共同生活。

等你想说的时候，我会听。

Reborn放下手里的锅铲，抱住了啜泣的学生。

“哭也没用，你还是要写论文。”

靠在Reborn的肩头，纲吉手里的包掉在地上，他觉得特别丢脸，伸手抱住Reborn宽阔的肩膀：“难道不应该欢迎我回家吗？”

Reborn想了想，这里不会是他和纲吉的家，随即说道：“我要吃你做的苹果派。”

  
36

吃过午饭，Reborn泡了茶，在茶几上放上点心，邀请沢田纲吉一起聊天。

沢田纲吉也很坦然，坐在Reborn对面，帮两人倒好茶水。很诡异的，没人先起头。安静的房间里只有两人的呼吸声，还有沢田纲吉不安扯动抱枕的声音。最终还是Reborn率先失去了耐心。

“你身体没事了吗？”

Reborn的声音解除了警报，纲吉连忙答道：“没事了。”

“发/情期怎么办？”

“诶诶诶！！！”

沢田纲吉好不容易放松下来的神经再次绷紧，吓得往后退，带着椅子一起往后，在地板上拖出刺耳的声音。

少年面红耳赤，特别惊讶的说道：“别用那么直白的字眼啦！是求偶期啦！求偶期！我的天你不要这样！”

Reborn特别满意纲吉的反应，捉弄他的感觉真好。

“好吧。那你告诉我，为什么要说谎，我们明明没做过。”

又是一记重击，沢田纲吉的小心脏快要受不了这种高压式的审问，只能一边用抱枕挡住脸，闭着眼睛答道：“Reborn知道了啊……那，那当然是为了你的安全考虑啊。”

Reborn没打算就这么放过他。

“所以，你对我一点意思也没有。”

死亡问答三连击，沢田纲吉被逼得只想逃回房间，却被Reborn抓住了手。

Reborn看着眼前的脸红心跳的少年，朝他比了比自己的手腕。那是他乘Reborn打盹的时候留下的印记。

沢田纲吉听到Reborn带着别样意味的笑声。他说：“与其悄悄种下印记，你为什么不来问我，愿不愿意做你的伴侣。”

哪怕被汹涌的羞耻感包围，脑袋快要爆炸，沢田纲吉还是察觉到了Reborn的意思。他放松身体，收回逃跑的脚步。他看到Reborn带着笑意的眼睛，还有他温和俊朗的脸庞。Reborn长得特别好看，再用这种表情看着自己，真的没有几个人能拒绝。

这个男人真是太过分了，居然用这种办法套话，自己却那他一点办法也没有。

沢田纲吉微微弯下腰，把手撑在Reborn的椅背上，将他拢在自己的身前。少年慢慢地往前靠，两个人的脸逐渐离得很近。

四目相对，少年小声的说：“我想要吻Reborn。”

黑发的男子凑上来，在他唇上亲了一下。

“吻了，”

Reborn铁灰色的瞳孔里倒映着纲吉瞪大的眼睛。

“然后呢？”

然后，沢田纲吉捧着Reborn的下颚让他抬起头来，深深吻下去。

过了一会儿纲吉放开他，眼里都是柔情蜜意：“Reborn有时候真的很过分，心眼儿坏，嘴巴毒。”

少年舔舔嘴唇，回味着刚刚的感觉，眼神往下看：“但是嘴唇好软啊。”

Reborn没想到会被反将一军，唇上还留着干燥温暖的触感，他挑眉朝纲吉看去，嘲弄般的说道：“就这样？”

沢田纲吉眼色一沉，他问道：“那老师愿意做我的伴侣吗？”

男人满意地笑了：“如果你改掉说谎的毛病的话，也不是不可以。”

少年轻轻弯起嘴角。

“嗯，我答应你。”

外面日光正盛，雪还在下，慢慢飘落在他们的阳台上。沢田纲吉拉着Reborn的手，把他带到卧室里，拉上窗帘。

Reborn高大的身体把略微矮一些的纲吉圈在怀里，去吻他的脸颊。

纲吉也亲了亲Reborn的脸，觉得这样的速度有点快，于是问道：

“那天晚上Reborn吓坏了吧。”

“还好，现在没有什么特别的感觉。”

Reborn伸手去解纲吉的衬衣扣子，闻到了一股陌生的气味，随即说道：“你喷香水了？”

纲吉帮Reborn脱掉他的背心放到一边，疑惑道“没有啊。”

Reborn的鼻尖贴到纲吉脖子上，顺着他的衣领往里面探。

“有一股很好闻的味道。”

纲吉抬起手，仔细闻了闻身上的味道。

他闻到Reborn常用的香水味，还有Reborn他自己的味道。

“嗯，不知道。难道是药浴的味道？”

Reborn已经脱掉了纲吉的上衣，于是继续吧鼻子贴在他身上去闻：“真的有，以前没在你身上闻到过。”

然后他抬起头，发现纲吉的眼睛变成了金红色。

“很痒啦，别闻了，你这样好色。”

“纲吉，你的眼睛。”

还在抱怨中，纲吉被Reborn的话给吓了一跳，随即去看镜子。不仅是眼睛，他感到自己背身体表里有鳞片冒出来。

Reborn感到空气中那股味道越发浓重，他认为那肯定是纲吉身上发出来的。

沢田纲吉特别慌，从体内深处涌动起来的冲动他并不陌生，就是圣诞节那天所感受到的。他觉得自己正在进入求偶状态，于是朝着Reborn很无奈的抱怨。

“都是你的错。”

沢田纲吉把Reborn的衬衫脱掉，着迷的去摸对方属于成年男性的身体，把他推倒在床上：“本来我应该是先化形的，你这样捉弄我，是想让我什么反应都没有吗？”

Reborn被海妖压在被窝里，眨了眨眼睛，闻着涌入鼻尖的气味，忍不住用手去摸纲吉的身体。手臂和背部长出些淡金色的鳞片来，凉凉的，很光滑，覆盖在纲吉纤细的身体上，特别漂亮与妖异。

“你真的很好闻。这是什么味道。”

海妖特别无奈，又因为答应了不再隐瞒，说道：“你说呢？当然是海妖发、情期的味道了。为了吸引伴侣产生的，应该只有你能闻到吧。”

鼻尖的气味让Reborn生出些莫名其妙的感觉。他的心跳很快，呼吸也乱了。沢田纲吉**着上半身，和自己抱在一起，肌肤相贴，亲呢的躺在一起。

Reborn抱着纲吉，一边爱不释手的摸他被鳞片覆盖的地方。

被老师上下其手，纲吉气息紊乱地去解Reborn的裤子，再把自己的也脱掉。然后俯下身去亲吻Reborn的胸口和小腹，在他身上留下炙热的呼吸。

Reborn忍着瘙痒，说到：“真没想到我还会被非人类给惦记上。”

沢田纲吉听了一愣，于是报复性的含住了Reborn的阴茎。

微凉的口腔里都是褶皱，前端被舌头反复舔舐，Reborn没忍住哼了出来。

“嗯……”

半软的性/器逐渐在口中挺立、随着吞吐的动作越来越硬，最终顶在了纲吉的喉咙口，很难再吃得更深。

纲吉把柱身吐出来，伸出舌尖舔了舔，重新含了进去。

这次他完全打开了喉咙，努力把整个头部吞近去。吞咽的动作反复挤压，敏感的前端被如此包裹住吮吸，快感更胜，Reborn难耐的仰起头，一手轻抚纲吉的头。

“你、你这样太——唔……！”

Reborn声音都是颤抖的，他收紧的腿又被掰开，私密的地方完全暴露在纲吉身下。

沢田纲吉不依不饶的收紧口腔，他有点记恨Reborn的咄咄逼人，非要弄倒对方求饶才行。

Reborn觉得如果就这样交代在纲吉嘴里实在有损威严，于是想要撤出来。

他去推纲吉的头，想要踹开他，没想到纲吉的力气特别大，纹丝不动地继续摇晃着头，嘴唇把自己的阴茎裹得紧紧的，给他带来无上的快感。

在一记用力的吮吸后，Reborn颤抖着呜咽，被迫射在纲吉喉咙里。

胸口剧烈起伏，Reborn本就爽得脚趾抽动，这家伙居然还在继续吮他的阴茎，把那些沾在上面的东西都咽了下去。

纲吉微微喘息着，他也不可遏制的兴奋起来。求偶的本能使得他难耐的在Reborn腰上来回蹭着，一边舔着Reborn的脚踝，然后亲吻他的脚趾。

Reborn余光看到两眼冒着奇异金光的美丽生物，居然把自己的**给吞进肚子里，一边舔自己的脚，于是血液猛的充上大脑。

这也太过了，他怎么可以用那张天真可爱的脸做这种下流的事。

Reborn被激得手里一用劲儿，没想到居然扣下来两片淡金色的鳞片。

纲吉感觉到了那种特殊的疼痛，于是低头一看，顿时意识到发生了什么——他在求偶期间开始化形了。

嘴里都是Reborn的味道，他克制不住自己想要进入他的本能，于是用那双美丽无比的金色看着Reborn，然后说到：“我快控制不住了，不管一会儿发生什么事情，你可不要生气哦。”

逐渐兽化的身体力量很大，少年消瘦的身形居然一把将Reborn抱起来，朝着浴室走去。

Reborn没有挣扎，他看到纲吉变化的耳朵，上面生出一些类似鳍的薄膜，特别漂亮。纲吉的形态正逐渐改变，理性也会逐渐边缘化，本能会被放大数倍。

山本武给他的笔记里写着，保持顺从不要激怒对方是最好的。

Reborn被纲放在洗手台上，然后在纲吉去给浴缸放水的时候，从抽屉里掏出一管润滑——为了迎接纲吉不知道什么时候来临的求偶期，他在家里的各个地方都做好了充足的应急准备。

浴室里充满了水流的哗哗声，水蒸气渐渐充满空气。

纲吉的体温高的吓人，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，这让Reborn想起纲吉刚刚糟糕倒令人脸红心跳的行为。

“为什么要做到那个地步。”

纲吉反应了一下，随后说到：“想要记住你的味道。”

当然，也一定会让你心神荡漾就是了。

海妖压上去，把自己的硬挺顶在Reborn下身危险的地方蹭着，一边抱着他索吻。

欲望蒸腾的感觉越发强烈，他恨不得就这么插/入。

Reborn感觉到了危险的大小，还有动作开始有些粗暴的纲吉。他赶紧咬了咬纲吉的舌尖，一把推开他。

“我不想受伤，你再忍忍。”

他把润滑递给纲吉，却看到对方的手指间连着薄薄的掌蹼，指尖是锋利的指甲。

纲吉抱歉一笑，结果漏出两颗尖利的犬牙。

Reborn在内心翻了个白眼，自己打开包装，红着脸把手往下探。

他一只手扶着纲吉的肩膀，指尖颤抖着探入自己的身体里。

“唔……”

Reborn艰难呼吸着，身上出了一层汗。他努力地开拓着自己，随着动作加快，又增加了一根手指。

“你别看、把头转过去……”

纲吉目不转睛地盯着Reborn被逐渐打开的肉/穴，利爪附上Reborn的大腿帮他按住颤抖的膝盖，去看男人的脸。

他在水汽中红透了脸，耳尖都是滴血的颜色，羞愤地得闭起眼睛来，眉毛微微拧着，额上全是汗。

Reborn弓起身子，再次加入第三根手指，有些粗暴地在里面横向扩张。他已经无法在纲吉**裸的眼神中继续做这种事，想要快点结束。

沢田纲吉欣赏着眼前老师心不甘情不愿自/慰的画面，看着他滴出前液的阴茎，低头含在嘴里，去尝味道般从上到下舔了一遍，再含着用舌头逗弄。

Reborn急了，颤抖着抽出湿漉漉的手指，低头去看纲吉。他眼角潮红，粗喘着，张开嘴叹气。

“呼、可以了。”

得到许可，海妖强压不住本能的冲动，托起Reborn的屁股，找到湿软的**，用力挺腰，一口气把自己完完全全插了进去。

“艹……！！！”

Reborn体内炽热紧致，咬得纲吉忍不住叫出来：“哈！Reborn……”

他手臂上的血管泵起，用力抓住Reborn有力的腰身，来回晃动起来。

Reborn还没来得及适应体内尺寸傲人的海妖阴茎，就被再一次艹开来，他狠狠抓着纲吉的后背，不意外地又弄下些鳞片来。

细微的疼痛完全诱发了纲吉兽类的本能，他被伴侣紧紧吸住，裹着自己的柔软湿热诱哄着他无止境的往深处艹干，他咬着Reborn红透了的耳朵，舔出些黏腻的声音，Reborn觉得头晕目眩，仿佛要被沢田纲吉的情热给淹没。

纲吉吻了吻Reborn的额头，用硬挺的下/身去顶弄Reborn穴道里敏感的地带，得到更加热情喘息和呻/吟。

“唔，嗯、嗯……”

纲吉被缠绕上来的手臂和身体紧紧抱住，下面那一根更是被紧紧吃在穴/里，销魂的令人眼前发白。

设定好水量的浴缸已经准备好，水流声停止了。浴室里只剩下沢田纲吉剧烈的喘息，还有Reborn爽翻了的闷哼。

反复摩擦的剧烈快感令纲吉浑身发软，他不得不把自己撤出来，把Reborn从洗手台上抱下来。

Reborn膝盖一软没站稳，纲吉扶了他一把，把人带到浴缸里，自己坐了进去。

纲吉在浴缸里躺好，已经完全进入状态的Reborn想也想没想，分开腿，找到纲吉的阴茎，扶着坐下去。

再次被进入的快感越发强烈，Reborn喘着气，努力放松，腰一沉把纲吉的粗大完全吞进去。

纲吉发出一声满足的叹息，随即捏住Reborn的屁股玩弄，把那柔软结实的两瓣肉玩得发红。

“老师好棒，里面好舒服……”

Reborn上下晃动着身体，腰扭着去寻找让自己食髓知味的快感，摸了摸纲吉潮红的脸，附身去吻他。

他在剧烈的艹弄中断断续续的说到：“嗯、不用、不用谢，这是我，身为伴侣的职责——唔啊！”

沢田纲吉仅剩的理智被这句话完全带走，他疯狂地顶弄着Reborn又湿又软的内壁。猛烈的快感中，他感到一股陌生又熟悉的、火烧一样的感觉。他低头看了看与Reborn结合的地方，安慰似的抚摸着Reborn的背。

“你要做好心理准备。”

Reborn双眼迷离，好不容易聚焦，就感到身体里的东西似乎在变大。肛口被强行撑大，所有褶皱都被拉平，体内更是紧张得没有一丝空隙。

Reborn吓得连忙低头去看，只见纲吉腰部以下长出了更多鳞片，水里的脚趾也上慢慢长起鳞片来，膝盖逐渐消失，最终连成一片。

沢田纲吉因为Reborn的原因进入了奇妙的状态，他在化形期**了，还是在做到一半的时候。海妖痛苦的仰起头，难耐得在浴缸里翻滚。**还与伴侣相连，传来被软肉包裹的舒爽快意。这两者同时发生的冲击，令痛觉和性冲动同时充满血液，他完全失去了理智。

看着沢田纲吉铮亮的、金色的兽瞳，Reborn知道这就是他所说的失控。

意识到这点的下一秒，他被纲吉狠狠掐住腰按在了尾巴上，随即受到了比刚才还要狂暴数倍的撞击。

“唔！别，太大了——！”

Reborn被强大的力量撞得只能趴在海妖身上，纲吉分出一只手掰开他的屁股以便插/得更深，角度的改变使得海妖带着细小鳞片的**在身体里肆虐，每一下都狠狠碾过敏感带。

更加巨大的尺寸让他觉得要被撕开了，又痛又爽的感觉顺着脊背传到脑子里，在那里爆开，占据了全部的思维。

初见只时，他于他只是个细心体贴的孩子，后来因为自己的趣味使得两人成为师生，又在得知对方秘密的之后，居然阴差阳错发展成这种关系。

真不知道自己是什么时候把他放在心上的。

Reborn看着身下的海妖，抚摸着他漂亮健硕的鱼尾，感受着一波一波涌上心头的快感，满足得绞紧身体里的那根，在纲吉加速的撞击中颤抖着高/潮了。

海妖闻到伴侣体液的味道，随即更加兴奋起来，死死将对方固定在自己的尾巴上，发狠地往里撞。

在剧烈的水流声中，海妖完成了他的交配，终于恢复神智。

沢田纲吉努力调整呼吸，抚摸着Reborn汗湿的头发。

“你还好吗？”

他的嗓音悦耳动听，比平时还要柔和，抚慰着Reborn一片空白的大脑。

男人的脑袋在纲吉胸前动了动，算是点头。

纲吉摸了摸Reborn的腰：“那……Reborn要不去休息会儿，我暂时没法儿帮你清理。”

“嗯？”

“呃，化形其实挺血腥的，你还是不要看比较好。”

男人眨眨眼，被艹得有些失神还没缓过来，结果这这个禽兽还要赶自己走？

“不行。我要看。”

明确拒绝之后，Reborn伸手去摸两人结合的地方，自己大概有点出血和撕裂；那根带着细细鳞片的东西从生殖腔里伸出来，平时应该是藏在鳞片下面的。

“我想多看看。”

男人伸手去摸那条掉了很多鳞片的尾巴，帮他将那些半掉不掉的鳞片扣下来。

身上越发强烈明显的疼痛感使得纲吉忍不住用手去抓，大把大把浅金色的鳞片被剥落，血从鳞片下面涌出来，滴滴答答沾了Reborn一腿。

沢田纲吉又疼又痒，新生的鳞片在皮肤下面蠢蠢欲动，血随着他的动作越流越多。

Reborn小心地动了动腰，得到海妖甜腻的喘息声，于是膝跪在浴缸底部，开始骑这条美丽的小人鱼。。

“嗯啊、你别这样……”

男人顺了顺自己的头发，眼角眉梢都是情欲，就像融化了的蜡滴，滚烫的落在海妖身上，留下刺人的触感。

“我帮你转移注意力。”

纲吉脑子有些不清醒，尾巴上都是蚂蚁爬过的**感，结果这个骑在自己身上的家伙，说着帮忙，却扭着腰吞吐着自己的生殖器，弄出些咕叽咕叽的水声。

海妖难耐地扭着腰，想要缓解浑身都痛痒，一边把自己往Reborn身体里送。

逐渐适应了海妖阴/茎的身体也越发主动去接纳，Reborn剧烈喘息着，喉咙里挤出爽极了的轻喘，撩拨着纲吉的神经，他那不知疲倦的野兽伴侣抱着Reborn，把他的呜咽如数吞进亲吻里。

浴缸底部铺了一层鳞片，水也被染成淡粉色。Reborn已经被激烈的的交合弄得腰酸腿软，只能敞开完全熟透了的身体任由纲吉胡来，不知道又射了几次。

“Reborn好性感。”

脸上落下细密的亲吻，男人连去回吻的力气都没有，哼了一声。

感觉被射了一肚子黏腻的东西，Reborn睁开眼睛去看纲吉，结果看到张有点陌生的脸。

眼前的家伙无疑是沢田纲吉，那张得了便宜还卖乖的蠢脸毋庸置疑是他，只是这个明显成熟了的轮廓是怎么回事。胸膛更结实，肩膀更宽，好像整个都变大了一圈。

尾巴也是，变得更加粗壮，颜色也更加漂亮，完全是晚霞那样的金红色。

长着漂亮鳞片的海妖，面色潮红，一脸迷醉的看着自己，那样子令Reborn感到无比满足。

这样美丽强大的生物竟被自己吃得死死的，男人心满意足。

“没想到你还挺好看的。”

沢田纲吉习惯了他这张不饶人的嘴，当做没听到，把人从**上抱起来。柱身完全离开的时候，已经没法合拢的**滴滴答答淌着糟糕的液体。

坐在浴缸边上活动活动腿，Reborn自己走到淋浴间去洗澡。身上粘了些纲吉的鳞片，Reborn心想应该收集一些放起来。

完成化形的海妖花了点时间找回体力，从血腥味浓重的水里站起来。腿还不是很适应，走起来怪怪。等他冲完澡，Reborn已经裹着睡衣趴在床上装死，枕头旁边有消炎的药膏。

沢田纲吉心领神会，掀起他的睡袍分开他的屁股。

“嘶——”

“抱歉。”

“没事。”

Reborn身上有抓痕，还有些撞击留下的淤青和指印。

自己应该是很粗暴的吧。心里这样想着，纲吉去亲吻那些自己留在伴侣身上的伤痕。

Reborn感到湿热的吐息靠上来，抬手赶他：“别小看我的觉悟啊。”

要不是因为这个家伙是沢田纲吉，他死都不会愿意被个怪物艹的好吧。

沢田纲吉亲了亲那些抓痕：“嗯，我就知道Reborn心里有我。”

情欲褪去，Reborn有点受不了突然之间转变的关系：“我想吃肉丸蘑菇意面。”

吃过晚饭，Reborn主动要求去打扫浴室，纲吉在刷碗。他把盘子都擦干放回柜子里，Reborn提着一小袋自己的鳞片放在料理台上。

“洗了，我要留着。”

淡金色的鳞片泡在血水里，有的还沾着碎肉。

沢田纲吉嘴角一抽，说到：“这都是不要的了……你喜欢的话，我可以给你弄个别的。”

男人点点头：“嗯，也是，颜色也不好看。” 

然后踩开垃圾桶，全部扔了进去。

不知自己是被珍惜还是被嫌弃，沢田纲吉无从吐槽，他问Reborn：“你困了吗？”

“一般，”看了眼明显有话要说的学生，Reborn对他说：“有话别憋着。”

“我有事想告诉Reborn，毕竟你现在是我的伴侣。”

沢田纲吉用没得商量的口气与Reborn交涉：“那个，过两天我会把核心取出来，拿给云雀先生用。”

Reborn没说话。

Reborn知道这意味着什么，他学习过异族的知识，从政治体系到生活习性；虽然沾了脏东西最后被他扔了，但他是写了本笔记抄了重点的。核心是异族与人类生理构造最大的不同，它帮助异族产生能力，维持他们的特异性，还有魔法的产生。

作为水族，沢田纲吉肺活量很大，有四个心室，这是他们能在水里用腮呼吸的强大辅助；其他兽类，例如XANXUS和Squalo、阿诺德这样大型兽类，他们骨骼坚硬，四肢强健，哪怕是在人类形态也可以高速奔跑。

失去核心的异族会保持他们身体的特异性，但会失去变化形态的能力。这些Reborn都不在乎，他已经见过了沢田纲吉的尾巴，纪念品也已经预订好——只不过问题的所在，是与核心一同消逝的、久远的寿命。

“我不同意。”

黑发的男人穿着居家服，头发没定型，软软捶在眉间。他神色很奇怪，像是在找寻一把钥匙。光泽度极好的顺滑面料紧贴他性感饱满的胸膛，手臂在胸前抱紧，态度是明确的拒绝。

“对你来说，我只不过是你生命中的过客而已。作为你的长辈，我希望你能珍惜生命，不要为一时冲动后悔。”

沢田纲吉耳根软，善良，还有点天然呆，但不代表他是个软弱的人，也不代表他可以忍受心爱之人的误解。

“你觉得我是头脑发热、被爱情冲昏头脑的小人鱼吗？”

青年放下手里的抹布，解下围裙挂好，与Reborn隔着料理台对视，也把胳膊抱在胸前，表达他对Reborn话语的反对之情：“你又不是没看过我写的哲学与制香历史课题，对生命意义的论述那篇，还打了A＋吧。我是被人类抚养成人的，Reborn。没有目的、没有距离的生活是对我来说是没有意义的。”

“香料、香水，气味是‘水’这种媒介所无法传达的信息。我想要知道，气味是如何影响一切、用气味能传达什么、用气味能影响什么。”

“我有人生目标，现在还有全盘接受我的你，不是你想的那种小朋友思维啦。”

说到这里，纲吉停顿了一下，说：“不过我想，如果没有遇到Reborn的话，我应该会觉得无所谓吧，可能会变成发扬壮大海洋香料的老学究？”

Reborn被他那个形容逗得忍不住去脑补满脸皱纹的老头子，竟然笑了出来。

“哈哈，好吧。原来你是清醒的小人鱼，我还是挺意外的。”

沢田纲吉见男人不再那么抗拒，于是问到：“还有什么不明白的？你干脆一起问了吧，吃太撑，我有点困了诶。”

Reborn撑在料理台上探出身子，用几乎是审问的语气开始发问：

“还有别的理由吗？我认识的沢田纲吉，是个滴水不漏的家伙。你准备好面对抉择之后的那些麻烦了吧？说清楚才能睡。”

“你知道云雀先生是被诅咒了吧，金尾的核心能做成特效魔药，可以治好他。”

“他的事我知道。”

沢田纲吉被Reborn锋利的眼神刺痛了，有点怂，于是小心措辞。

“诅咒他的人是六道骸，你知道吧。”

“嗯。”

“六道骸之前救过我。”

“所以呢。”

“现在，有个人，就是白兰，他是因为想要救六道骸才对我下药的。”

“哦。”

“其实，驱魔师内部有人拿他当枪使，想引起两族冲突。”

“我猜到了。”

“阿诺德部长想借机和白兰做交易，打压异族内部清理部的势力。”

“听说了。”

“XANXUS是清理部门出身，也有不满，于是和阿诺德先生结盟，想要掌控这个国家的异族势力。”

“嗯，原来如此。”

“所以我就想，大家都是各取所需，只要他们俩不死，就不会出事。”

“所以呢？这些事跟你有什么关系？”

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，很认真的看着那双剃刀色的眼睛：“我想要放弃身为异族的能力和寿命，跟Reborn在一起。”

Reborn听得呼吸一滞，瞪大了眼睛：“你太贪心了，沢田纲吉。”

是的，他太贪心。

他想制衡两族势力，想要保住族人的性命，想要给水族找个稳固的靠山，还想和心爱之人白头偕老。

但是，他又那么的无私。

他舍弃了自己超脱的能力，无人能及的寿命，众星捧月的地位，数不尽的荣耀。

——只是为了和这个男人在一起。

Reborn心想自己何德何能。

“为什么是我。”

初升的月光之下，青年拉住男人的手，手心炙热，脉搏澎湃。

“Reborn是独一无二的。”

Reborn被打败了。

他放软身体，想要给他一个拥抱。

被人抱在怀里的时候，男人心中居然有点不爽。

啧，长高了。

37

在家养了两天，沢田纲吉正在喝茶看书，有人在砸门，一边砸一边叫他的名字。

纲吉急急忙忙去开门，是房东太太。

“纲吉啊，你们家怎么回事？在家杀鱼了？”

“嗯啊？没有啊？”

“那奇怪了，咱们这栋的下水道堵了啊，全是鱼鳞。”

沢田纲吉保持着优雅得体的微笑，用海妖特有的甜美嗓音撒谎，跟人家说自己什么也不知道。

Reborn正在写东西，慢吞吞从卧室出来，就被沢田纲吉劈头盖数落。。

“不是啊Reborn，那天你怎么打扫的浴缸？该不会直接统统冲下水道了？”

“嗯？不行吗？”

沢田纲吉按着脑门儿，痛苦得不知道说什么好，于是去浏览器搜索“如何溶解下水道的鱼鳞”，接着开车去超市买疏通剂。

回程路上，他接到了Squalo的电话，问你这个小混蛋好了没，那条鱼快没气儿了。

于是沢田纲吉回家煮了甜粥，给Reborn端过去，问他明天要不要一起去医院。

Reborn在给纲吉改论文，没回答，手指在键盘上跳动。纲吉就这么静静等着，搅动着勺子给粥降温。男人改完一处，保存文档合上笔记本，这才把视线放在自己的学生身上。

“难道你想自己去？”

纲吉已经知道答案，把碗往他前面一推：“是个小手术，不用担心，以前有过先例，不会有什么副作用。”

男人吃了口粥，轻哼道：“死的早不算副作用？”

能得到Reborn的首肯已是不易，纲吉本来想瞒住别的事情，没想到被山本武给无意间卖了——真是个心细到有点讨厌的家伙

“那也比Reborn活得长。放心，我是个孝顺的学生，会给老师您养老送终的。”

沢田纲吉似乎因为化形的成年的原因，不仅是物理上有了改变，就连性格也变得难以驾驭。会顶嘴，会哄人，会把人搞得无法反驳。

Reborn叹口气，只能指望那个给纲吉带来此次麻烦的金尾核心，在取出来之后，能把他的性格变回去。

沢田纲吉手术到一半的时候，狱寺隼人赶到医院，和Reborn打了个招呼，然后熟练的递了根烟给他。

烟是七星，是年轻人会喜欢的水果味，Reborn捏在手里嫌弃极了。他是很烦闷没错，但不代表要接受这个东西。这让他脸色更加阴沉。

狱寺隼人自己点了烟，混合着香精味的烟雾在两人身边飘散，又被风吹走。

他平和的没有语调的声音，在呼啸的夜风中准确的传达到Reborn耳朵里。

“放心，Reborn先生。沢田很清楚自己想要什么，他是个坚定的人。他不会后悔的，也请您不要后悔。”

黑发的男人站在寒风里，被吹得浑身发冷，人脑子确实清醒的。

“我还没有糊涂到要小屁孩儿来说教。”

“哈哈哈，是吗？那真的太好了。”

沢田纲吉坐在轮椅上被推出来的时候是清醒的，他看到满脸安心的狱寺，还有脸色不太好的Reborn。

在手术台上躺了一整天，纲吉嗓子嘶哑：“东西送过去了？”

狱寺见Reborn没有要过来回话的意思，连忙答道：“嗯，你进去的时候云雀那边已经做好准备了，你们两边几乎是同时开始的。另外一部分明早就能送到白兰那里，目前都顺利，你别担心。”

“那就好。”

Reborn看到他那副刚被挖了核心还有空担心别人的样子，气不打一处来。同意他的决定，不代表自己不会因此感到愤怒。这么不知道爱惜自己身体，真是个彻头彻尾的不孝徒弟。

心里骂着，Reborn拿起保温瓶倒了杯水，试过温度递给他：“喝水。”

沢田纲吉见Reborn不管再怎么生气，总算还是愿意搭理自己的，于是露出个虚弱的笑容，捧着杯子喝起来。

“让Reborn担心了，抱歉。”

“除了‘谢谢’，道歉的话我以后也不想再从你嘴里听到。”

沢田纲吉端着杯子，热水的温度从掌心渐渐传到全身，整个人都暖洋洋的。

“好，听你的。”

狱寺隼人明白那种相互依靠的感觉，于是静静的离开，没有打扰他们之间的斗嘴。

诚如阿武所说，沢田果然个运气极佳的聪明人。。

38

生活再次回到正常的轨迹上，仿佛这几周的奇妙经历只是场光怪陆离的冒险。

Reborn还是每天开车送沢田纲吉学校，一个讲课一个听，纲吉的论文和毕业作品都在顺利准备中，不日就能顺利拿到毕业证书。

他已和Reborn商量好，决定一同成立工作室，为两人从今以后的职业发展铺路。

Reborn正为了各种证照早出晚归，沢田纲吉作为人类的生活正刚刚开始，没想到却被无心之人撞破了与Reborn的关系，在他人生中重要的时期，引发了意想不到的事故。

某天在超市的停车场，两人因为刷碗的事斗嘴，最后纲吉吻了Reborn作为安抚。

本来是件蛮普通的事情，但是这个画面被附近录制节目的人拍到，并且放大剪辑，给传到了网上。因为视频中的两人相貌俊美，气质独特，内容被发到各个平台上进行传播，那张接吻的照片更是被截下来，冠上艳俗的字眼在屏幕上滚动。

很快，开始有人追查这对恋人的身份。

深陷在各种文献里的沢田纲吉从学校出来，他在回家路上刷手机，才知道自己成为了饭后谈资——然后他发现自己家楼下已经有记者在蹲点。

沢田纲吉没有回家，他在路边咖啡馆里给Reborn打电话，让他今晚不要回来。

Reborn还在给杂志写评论，问道：“出什么事了？”

“你看下娱乐版新闻，本地的。”

Reborn点开网页，立刻被那张模糊的照片糊了一脸，然后就是旁边扎眼的标题。

《师生停车场深夜激吻，背德之恋情何以堪？》

电话那头的男人半天没有说话，应该是被震惊到了。纲吉听到他加速的呼吸声，是克制的愤怒。

半晌，他听到Reborn起身、椅子拖动的声音。

“你现在在哪？”

“在常去的咖啡店。”

“嗯，你在那等我回电话。”

沢田纲吉的“好”字还没说完，那边就挂断了。因结束通话，打进来的电话立马就被接通，是迪诺。

纲吉接起来就说：“你看到了？”

“哈哈哈哈，是啊。你俩感情真好啊，在停车场也会这样啊。”

“得了吧，我听说了。云雀先生可是魔鬼级别的传说人物，该说不愧是迪诺你吗？恭喜你，你已现在经成为本国异族心目中的偶像了。”

“这么夸张？你那位与东部暴君一对一单挑、还把人牙打掉了的老师呢？岂不是要成神了？”

沢田纲吉哭笑不得：“天啊，怎么事情会被传成这样。”

“人言可畏。”迪诺漫不经心喝了口茶，向挚友说道：

“恭弥要我传话：因为收益巨大，还有东西两位部长罩你；所以你作为金尾，私自放弃核心、并促成与驱魔师交易的责任不会被追究。但是，从今以后，异族将视你为非友善单位。”

“就是说，我自己的事自己处理咯？”沢田纲吉舔舔嘴上的奶泡，对这个结果他并不意外：“正合我意。”

“你自己能处理吗？”

“不能。”

沢田纲吉露出邪恶的笑容，仿佛想到了什么好玩的事情。

“我只是个人生即将要被毁于一旦普通大学生，自然只有逆来顺受的份。”

“但是呢，Reborn可不仅仅是个大学教授。过来挂名授课之前，他身为调香师的声望在达里尔极高，混得极好，背后有资本和政界人士撑腰，都恨不得跪着求他买他的作品。”

“而且，迪诺，你觉得Reborn是个性格很好的人吗？”

被挚友问得没法回答，迪诺只能朝着因为工作原因，不能与纲吉直接接触的云雀抛去问号。

云雀摇摇头，表示没什么想说的，要他把电话挂了。

电话那头传来沢田纲吉礼貌有加的声音：“多谢云雀先生多年以来的照顾，不用担心，今后我会照顾好自己的。”

“谁担心你。”

通话随即被切断，应该是迪诺不得已为之。沢田纲吉笑了，首次觉得云雀先生居然有点可爱。

沢田纲吉又坐着喝了杯柠檬茶，终于等来了Reborn的电话。

“我给你定了酒店，今晚直接过去。”

纲吉很听话，什么也没问：“嗯。那你怎么办。”

“暂时不能见面，等我处理好再和你联系。”

“好。那有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

电话那头的男人沉默了。

他对这个没了核心之后，就失去了探查人心能力的家伙又爱又恨，难道是要自己把心意直白地告诉他吗？

为了自己放弃水族一切的家伙，居然还不懂自己想要做什么吗？

他的口气非常不好，有种难以难以言喻的痛苦：

“沢田纲吉，我告诉你，我是个正常的成年男性。有人站到我头上挑衅生事，还把我在意的人和事拿出来供人调侃，我不会坐视不理的。你明白吗？”

“明白。”

“那你还问我你要怎么做？”

“我会乖乖呆在酒店，等你消息。”

沢田纲吉用他的乖顺的语调，将Reborn狠厉的报复心稍微平复。意识到自己此举有些失态，Reborn冷静下来，对他说他：“没事早点休息，你身体还没有完全恢复。”

“嗯，我知道。你也是。”

他当然知道Reborn的心意。

沢田纲吉放下手机，看了眼时间，突然发现他们已经相识半年了。

对于普通人来说，要发展为现如今的亲密关系，是需要好几年时间的磨合的。沢田纲吉与Reborn初见时，他是炙手可热的业内明星，自己只是个普通的实习生。是Reborn先动手拉近了彼此的距离，但却是沢田纲吉先动的心。

共同经历梦游仙境之旅的两人，因为患难与共而连接得更紧。

青年揉了把头发，觉得被人所爱，真是件极其美好的事。

事情在没有完全发酵的情况下就结束了，因为有比师生恋更大的炸弹砸了下来。

《当红神之手Reborn发表工作室成立，否认师生恋主角非本人？！》

在酒店住了三天、时时关注着事态发展的纲吉正吃着早饭，一口牛奶喷在手机上。他慌忙擦干净屏幕，点开文章，把视频跳到记者开始发问的地方播放。

“您为什么选择在绯闻爆出的时候，才发表工作室成立的消息呢？”

视频里的男人穿了身墨兰色的三件套，俊秀挺拔，典雅极了。他坐在沙发上，两腿交叠，皮鞋与裤管中间的脚踝被黑色的袜子遮挡，弧度美得心惊肉跳。

聚光灯下他的面部的轮廓更加明显，帽檐下的眼睛闪烁着令人着迷的光芒。

“工作室的成立早已在计划中，我不过是想借此机会，顺带澄清一些误会。”

“原来是这样。那您想澄清的内容是什么呢？”

大屏幕上立刻弹出那张照片。

“我想说的很简单。视频中的人不是我，也不是与我相关的任何人。”

“您这是明确表态，否认您并非当事人了吗？”

“是的。”

“但是据小道消息说，您有关系亲近的学生。而且二位的发色和形象也与画面中的当事人相似，事发地点又在二位住所附近，所以才确认此事与您有关。”

Reborn冷笑一声，不屑道：“仅仅是因为发色相同、长得像，我们就要被无聊的人带入进去，供人消遣吗？如果是那家超市附近，刚好住着一对这样外貌的情侣呢？”

现场群众一片哗然，工作人员连忙安抚情绪，示意记者继续问下去：

“好像您对此事有自己的看法。请问您想传达什么信息给大众呢？”

“无论照片里的人是不是我，这种**上传、探查他人隐私的行为都是不可取的。”

“您是想劝诫大众，不要影响他人的私生活是吗？非常感谢您替这两位陌生人站出来说话。”

“我是香水研发者，希望大家不要过度关注我的个人生活。与其相信这些没有根据的流言，欢迎大家持续追踪我的新作品，还有工作室接下来的发展。”

“是的。那么您刚刚提及的工作室，会在什么时候宣布正式成立呢？”

那个黑发的男人站起来，摘下帽子，朝着摄像头鞠躬行礼：  
“崭新的世界很快就会与各位相见，敬请期待。”

男人那副神秘至极、却又优雅得无可挑剔的做派，为这次采访画下完美的句号。

弹幕里一片哀嚎，“会给老公花钱的”，“老公出什么我都买”，吓得沢田纲吉赶紧关掉视频。

虽然不知道Reborn具体做了什么，但他很有手腕。Reborn很聪明，他找到某家正规大型报社，指定在经济节目上接受独家专访——我是来宣传工作的，辟谣只是顺带。

为了得到独家劲爆头条，他们接受了Reborn干预提问内容的条件——上面亲自找制作人施压，也没人敢乱写报道。

Reborn巧妙的将话题从他自己身上引开，这下网上该为了**的话题争吵不休吧。

Reborn参加的节目是早间的直播，没过一会儿就给纲吉打来电话。

“你现在可以回家了。”

“我看到早间访谈了，Reborn真帅呀。”

“回家泡药浴，你好几天没有泡了。”

“你怎么和烦人的老妈一样啊。”

前一句还在夸人帅，后面紧接着就是抱怨，Reborn只得挂了电话，免得在公共场合讲出些不合时宜的毒辣言辞。

沢田纲吉笑了起来，原来捉弄人是如此有趣的事情，难怪Reborn总是这么对他。

Reborn不得不提前放出消息，这让他不得不面对那些因为临时改变计划而产生的后遗症。应付完交涉和应酬，回到家等着他的是热乎乎的南瓜汤，还有现烤的小面包，上面涂了厚厚的黄油。

男人小口喝汤，靠在门上看着浴缸里的沢田纲吉。

他的腹部有条缝合的痕迹。

纲吉歪着头问道：“今天很累吗？”

Reborn点点头，纲吉又问他：“心里好受点了吗？”

男人咀嚼的动作停住了，随即带着被面包塞得满满的脸颊，露出一个释然的笑容。

沢田纲吉怎么会不知道那天在电话里Reborn生气的原因。

——Reborn想要为沢田纲吉做点什么，哪怕与对方的付出比起来，只是微不足道的维护而已。

男人在浴缸边坐下，纲吉亲了亲Reborn卷曲的鬓角。没有人说话，只有微弱的水声，还有两颗互相紧贴的心，在合而为一的鼓动。

39

Reborn的准备工作即将收尾，正在施工的工作室也即将竣工，初步员工招募也正在审核。毕业季很快来临，沢田纲吉由于Reborn的举荐得到了巨额奖学金，以及行业内最高学府研究生的推荐名额。

他原本的教授Amber在毕业典礼上冲进来闹事，说什么不公平，好像根本不记得是他首先放弃了纲吉作为学生，还收了白兰的脏钱。那天搞得场面特别难看，纲吉看了看Reborn的眼神，为那位教授和他学生的职业生涯默哀。

本科毕业之后，作为经济独立成年人的沢田纲吉，被Reborn注册成工作室的共同持有人，于是纲吉带着他的研发笔记、珍贵的收藏品们，搬到了Reborn家。

不是租来的公寓，从今天开始，这里是沢田纲吉真正的家，有Reborn的家。

车库里停着Reborn的爱车们，车道和台阶都是高级的透水材料，草坪修剪整齐，还栽着极其难伺候的山茱萸作为篱笆；山茱萸开花的时候特别美，有着Reborn尤其喜欢的淡雅香气。二楼有阳台，甚至还有露天泳池。

“哇喔，原来Reborn家这么酷。”

“嗯，欢迎回家。”

夏天来临的时候，沢田纲吉作为Reborn的合伙人，参加了盛大的开业发表。那天甚至还有电视转播，沢田纲吉看到摄像头紧张得朝Reborn求助：“没听说电视台要来人啊？怎么办，被云雀先生知道了会——”

接着他就意识到自己已经不用再拘泥于那些规则。

“你已经不是……”

纲吉打断Reborn的话，微笑着说道：“我已经不是海妖了，只是个无依无靠的毕业生。无论是怎样的突发状况，Reborn先生都会为我遮风挡雨。”

男人轻轻弯唇，帮纲吉整理好领子，说道：“你说得对，我会的。只是现在，外面那些蠢蠢欲动的家伙就交给你了。”

挂着各大媒体牌子的记者，还有成堆的摄影机，是Reborn给纲吉的考验。

青年捏了捏Reborn的手，转身上台。

沢田纲吉穿了浅灰色的衬衫，外套和裤子是奶粉色的轻薄亚麻罗马士，整个人被衬托得肩宽腰窄，腿长而挺拔。那张过于年轻的脸温和、俊郎，还带着点紧张。他在一片闪光灯中垂下眼帘确认发言稿，随即朝着下面黑压压的人群露出营业专用的优雅笑容。

大家都是会说话的土豆，嗯。

“感谢各位能在百忙之中专程来参加Sea Dragon的发表会，我仅代表Reborn先生和工作室成员欢迎各位的到来。”

“我想大家都知道，香料作为达里尔最大的经济贸易体系，相关产业已经是本国不可或缺的支柱。Reborn先生作为制香业内影响力巨大的人才，决定与传统制香理论名家，VAIN公司，进行深度合作。SD工作室今后依然会秉承一直以来的创作理念，为大家带来深入人心的作品。”

“Sea Dragon工作室自此正式成立，稍后将会为大家进行新品介绍。感谢各位能来参加今天的活动。”

灯光暗下来，室内开始播放音乐，巨大的显示屏在播放新产品的宣传资料。

属于沢田纲吉的部分顺利完成，他准备回到Reborn身边，却被一个突如其来的声音拦住。

那个人不知从哪抢到了麦克风，激动到变形的愤怒话语充满整个现场。

“沢田纲吉！你这个xxxx！你靠xxx爬上来把我挤下去！你会下地狱的！”

一时间，大半镜头转过去对着说话的人，剩下的干脆直直对着纲吉的脸，想要抓拍他的脸部特写。

让他们失望的是，沢田纲吉没有任何表情。

Reborn在那人骂纲吉xxxx的时候就准备要从后台出去，但是被纲吉阻止了。

我又不能被Reborn护一辈子。沢田纲吉这般想着，重新回到话筒前：“让他继续说。”

听到当事人发话，安保人员将闹事者从半空中放下来，再把话筒还给他。

宣传片和音乐停止播放，灯光重新亮起，镜头下的沢田纲吉就像伸出利爪的大型动物，冷淡而疏离，不喜不怒；就像对方针对的不是他，自己与此时发生的一切毫无关联。

他说话的语调带着点同情：“请问这位先生，您是哪位？如果您与本公司有利益冲突，请发律师函，不要在这里自取其辱。”

那人理了理衣服，表情近乎疯魔：“如果不是你的出现，现在去深造的是我！那些奖学金也是我的！25岁就开工作室的也是我！你这个靠xxx上位的东西！让人恶心！Reborn xxx也是xxx！”

粗俗下流的脏话响彻大厅，沢田纲吉的表情变得更糟。

“我不知道你是谁，也不知道你从哪来的自信，认为今天能站在这里的人是你。”

聚光灯下的青年站众人的视线中，那身**的西服只把他的神情衬托得更加冷酷无情。

“每一本我读过的文献，都有密密麻麻的批注；我记录香方和化学原料的笔记，摞起来比我自己还要高；几乎所有允许开放的流水线我都去参观过，写过评论和期刊。”

“而您呢？我想起来了，学长。您仗着教授的偏爱，缺席讲座和活动不说，还嫉妒我拿到了更好的实习机会。于是您和Amber教授为了破坏我的实习经验报告，还嫁祸我监守自盗吧？”

底下的媒体人都惊呆了，他们没想到会有如此刺激的惊天巨瓜凭空掉落，纷纷掏出手机联系各自的关系网准搞次大的。

面对无数双眼睛、还有摄像头背后的视线，沢田纲吉沉着平和地说完这些话，脸上写着“您配吗”，朝着安保人员使眼色，后者赶忙把闹事之人架出去。

沢田纲吉操作面板，重新调整灯光和音乐，拉回会场被打断的活动气氛。

“很抱歉，看来我们的安保工作还有待提高。”沢田纲吉的语调甚至带着怜悯：“这种令人发指的无能者不会再出现，我向各位保证。”

他画风一转，再次温和地笑起来：“今天是SD的成立发表，我们同时准备了两款新作品，下面请部门负责人为大家介绍。”

被Q到的人是Soleil，她点点头，整理好稿子上台。

两人互相错身的时候，纲吉压低声音：“多加一场提问环节。”

干练美艳的职场女性点点头，调整好话筒。

后台里，沢田纲吉特别沮丧：“Reborn啊，你说这是不是报应。我想好好做人的，结果毕业典礼出事，现在职业生涯首秀也被打断了，我好悲催，做人好难……”

他的老师没有安慰他，反而给了他一个脑嘣儿：“你太激动了。正确处理方式我教过你，应该直接无视。一旦你回应，大家都会记得今天发生了什么，那些扣上来的帽子，会因为你的恼羞成怒通通变成真的。”

纲吉不依不饶地朝着Reborn撒娇：“真就真吧！其实他说的没错，我就是爬上了你的床。其实说我不要紧，他怎么能说Reborn呢？我一生气没忍住嘛……”

黑发的男子恨不得把他的嘴給缝上，为了避免更多糟糕的情话从他嘴里蹦出来，Reborn只得顺了他的心意：“如此一来SD的热度也会上去，宣传方面的经费看来可以少拨些。”

男人视线看向俊郎的青年，说到：“作为首秀，反应挺快，给你个及格分。”

终于如愿讨到赞赏，纲吉也不再因为被冒犯而感到生气。

“我交代了Solial加场问答，你要去吗？”

“不去，交给你吧。”

“那怎么行，我怕撑不住场面。”

“你刚才处理突发事件的时候，不是有条有理、冷静清晰的么？”

面对Reborn探究的目光，沢田纲吉小声的说出了自己心中的小九九：“我想看到和Reborn站在一起的照片上头条，上次那张虽然传的到处都是，但是脸都看不清嘛。”

Reborn这才想到，原来自己从没有和纲吉有过合照。对于纲吉来说，今天的场合作为他人生中的里程碑，有自己在身边当然是再好不过。

时间是下午三年半，Reborn带着沢田纲吉出席了临时增加的记者问答。Reborn的出现让场面气氛热烈起来，快门的咔咔声此起彼伏，已经习惯于这种场合的男人身着黑色的标准欧式三件套，是少见的枪驳领设计，显得整个人锋利而耀眼；他头戴帽檐上卷的狩猎帽，领口佩戴着材质不明的金色圆形胸针，卷曲的鬓角是他业内最强的名片。

两位年轻俊美的男性带着如出一辙的优雅神情，等待着下面安静下来。

“感谢各位到来，现在开始按顺序提问。”

沢田纲吉看得眼睛都直了。

不愧是Reborn，什么场面话都不用说就压住了情势，气场好强。

“工作室命名为Sea Dragon，是海马的意思，请问有什么特殊含义吗？”

“与其说是海马，不如直接翻译为海龙。海洋是人类的起源之地，除去人类之外，如果还有不为人知的生物存在的话，也是从深海来到我们身边的吧。向往着月与星空的海洋生物，离开孕育自己的地方，会走向何方呢？SD的创作理念是探索自然与未知的梦幻边界，我认为这个名称能很好体现我的意志。”

“您此次发表的新作‘Wild Water’是否有灵感来源呢？”

“是日前的潜水经历，看到了特别漂亮的海洋生物。”

“下面这个问题是给沢田先生的：业界称您出道即巅峰，请问您有什么看法？”

“很感谢各位前辈对我能力的认可，但请相信我还有发展的空间。”

“请问沢田先生，您此次以SD名义发表的处女作‘HIBIKI’有什么灵感吗？”

“感谢您的关注。hibiki在我的母语中是‘回响’的意思，是心意传达到了的一种喜悦之情。”

“那请问二位，作为师生，是谁率先决定一同经营工作室的呢？”

两人短暂对视，决定由纲吉来回答：“Reborn先生在我就读的学校就职时，我们因为创作理念相同，就开始商议合作的计划。所以这算是我们一同做的决定。”

“请问Reborn先生，现在两位除了合伙人以为，还有别的私交吗？”

“嗯，因为方便工作所以住在一起，仅此而已。”

克制而且滴水不漏的回答让人无法再见缝插针地问八卦，问答名额也只有15个。在沢田纲吉从容不迫的话语中，今天的活动总算是圆满结束。

在化妆间打瞌睡的纲吉被Reborn叫醒，他们还要去参加酒会。

“不舒服？”

“没事，最近没睡够，有点困。”沢田纲吉站起来，抱着Reborn软软的说：“要充电。”

粘人的家伙。Reborn心想就一会儿吧，于是也抱了抱他。

酒会上，今天的报道已经是满天飞，沢田纲吉在洗手间里刷手机，越看越头大。

“磕了磕了，磕到了。”

“Reborn老师好帅。”

“沢田先生好帅，我又恋爱了。”

“我预言，奶粉色将成为今年流行色。”

“什么神仙人设，事业有成的学霸帅哥啊。”

“冷峻老板和温柔秘书，我好了。再来点同框照。”

沢田纲吉刷完留言，回去看那些活动现场的照片。很多都是Reborn的特写，高冷，漆黑，禁欲，还有令人窒息的英朗脸庞。

嗯，我家Reborn真好看。下载下载下载。

今天晚上纲吉穿了身白色的小礼服，简单而典雅，有点精致男孩的味道。衣领上别了一排鱼鳞形状的胸针，别致吸睛。

Soleil是第一个过来和沢田纲吉搭讪的，她作为合作厂商穿得很耀眼，银色长裙把她衬得无比美丽。

“我们的大人物怎么躲在角落里闷闷不乐。”

“没啦，刚刚在回电话。”

“这没想到我们公司还能有今天，真是多亏有你，纲吉君。”

“没有的事，我相信贵公司的实力，VAIN值得更好的地位。”

“嘴真甜。”

纲吉跟着她笑起来，朝着会场中间走去。

看到今日的话题人物，立刻有围上来想要跟纲吉搭话。这种场面他能应付，Reborn把他教导得很好，因此能游刃有余的接招。

有人端了红酒给纲吉：“我敬你一杯。”

他接过来致谢：“谢谢您。”

青年的礼节无可挑剔，但他没有喝，这让那位资方心中不悦。

沢田纲吉正准备找个理由，只听身后传来Reborn的声音：“他不喝酒。”

男人从侍者的托盘里端起香槟：“但是我喝。”

沢田纲吉乖乖退到Reborn身后，让出阵前征战的位置。

嗯，我家Reborn，A爆了。

几乎是凌晨，纲吉开车回家，是Reborn送他的特斯拉，已经维修完毕，送礼的人正靠在副驾驶里刷手机。

“Reborn要吃宵夜吗？”

“不饿。你饿了？”

“有点。”

“那你多做点，我也吃。”

“哈哈，好。”

“网上说，你是我的缪斯男神。”

“噗。我看了，还说我和你是柏拉图恋爱。”

“你很在意？”

“还好，看个乐吧，不会当真。不过能把Reborn拍得那么好看，摄影师真的很厉害。”

“嗯。”

因为刚好是红灯，Reborn把显示屏凑到纲吉面前给他看。画面里，身着粉色西装的纲吉，正微笑着注视着Reborn的方向，满眼宠溺和崇拜。

“哇，原来我是这种表情啊，难怪被人看穿了。”

男人在他的司机脸上轻啄：“这张拍得好。”

门关上的瞬间，Reborn就被铺天盖地的热吻给淹没了。

沢田纲吉柔软炙热的唇在男人身上擦过，伸手去解他的西服。Reborn觉得自己好像说错话了，刚进门就被吻得喘不过气来。

“小心点。”

Reborn腾出只手去摘衣领上的胸针，那是用沢田纲吉的尾巴鳞片做的，他可不想被弄坏。他把自己的取下来，再去摘纲吉的。直到确保了自己心爱的物品，男人才放开手脚，咬住纲吉的唇，再去解他的领结。

纲吉的手往Reborn衣服里探，去摸他的肩：“这么喜欢金色的东西吗？你是龙？”

Reborn把纲吉的衬衫从裤子里拽出来，去摸他的腰：“以后都没有尾巴可以看，要珍惜。”

手术之那天是需要回到海妖形态的，纲吉要求医生在麻醉之后取些自己的鳞片下来作为纪念，**刀的丽莎医生狠狠吐槽了。

“没办法，算是某种补偿嘛。”

于是后来，纲吉自己将那些漂亮的金红鳞片做成工艺品送给了Reborn，对方没什

么惊喜的表情，却是很喜欢的。

“Reborn喜欢就好。”

纲吉把Reborn抱到沙发上，自己抬手脱掉衬衫，再去脱Reborn的。他坐到Reborn胯上，去吻对方的肩膀和胸口。

Reborn仰起头享受着，轻声抱怨：“人前一套人后一套。”

是的，他没有说错。

沢田纲吉把Reborn的冷静清醒学了十成十，人前优雅疏离很有做派；面对Reborn时，就是个粘人的无赖。

那场手术真的太不应该答应，现在这个家伙谈起生意来杀伐果断，与他心里的十全乖巧小管家差太远了。

“我想把最好的都给Reborn，想要你开心。”

不是手术或者种族的错，沢田纲吉对Reborn来说，已是无可替代的存在。

“你闭嘴。”

黑发男人堵上合伙人的嘴，吮住他的唇，把那些让人头晕脑胀的话语通通吃到肚子里。

纲吉解开Reborn的裤子，找到内裤里的软肉捏在手里，灵巧的手指圈住它来回玩弄，让它在自己手里渐渐硬起来。Reborn也去找纲吉的皮带，把他已经半勃的性/器握住，上下撸/动。

两人手里互相握着彼此的阴/茎玩弄，唇舌交缠，呼吸紊乱，额头相互抵着，四目相对，眼里都是彼此眼角发红、沉溺情欲的模样。

“呼、快点……”

“嗯嗯，你轻点啊……”

被即将攀上顶峰的手指弄痛，纲吉只能咬紧牙关，努力将Reborn的性/器握得更紧。Reborn喘息着喷射在自己手里以后，那双修长有力的手也把纲吉给送上了高潮。

Reborn粗喘着，亲亲纲吉汗湿的鼻尖：“现在我饿了。”

纲吉色情的咬了咬身下人的耳朵：“好的老师，您想要我怎么做呢。”

“不，我是说真的饿了。”

当晚，Reborn如愿以偿吃到了宵夜，但是隔天晚上被欲求不满的纲吉艹得对深夜泡面产生了PTSD。

  
40

狱寺隼人第20场正式演出，邀请了很多朋友去参加。

那天气氛特别好，很多人和异族聚在间小小的酒吧里。沢田纲吉和Reborn到的时候，一个花妖正在用他本族的语言唱歌，唱的是夏季雨水，唯美宁静。

六道骸做了自己的尸体交给云雀恭弥，现在他是彻头彻尾的死人，也来了，同时也是沢田纲吉他们第一次见到白兰本人。

“原来你就是纲吉君呀，非常感谢你哦！”

银发向四处翘起的家伙浑身散发着甜腻的味道，揽着六道骸纤细的腰，一边朝纲吉抛过飞吻。

他怀里那个妖孽到不行的海妖媚眼如丝，软软靠在白兰身上：

“听说白兰说，你不做海妖是因为我救过你？我有吗？”

沢田纲吉被闪得掏出墨镜带上，保持着和善的微笑：“有哦，小时候我差点儿被云雀先生玩死，你把他打了。”

“哦？是这样呀~”六道骸口气不屑极了：“那应该不是想救你，我从来不做多余的事，大概只是看他不顺眼哦。”

迪诺已经来了有一会儿，他全程围观了这段对话。经过这段时间的密集精神冲击训练，他的神经已经非常强韧。

“为什么我现在听到这个神奇的答案，一点也没有觉得奇怪呢？”

“啊迪诺你也来了呀，身体没事吧？云雀先生呢？”

迪诺递给他和Reborn喝的，跟Reborn打了个招呼：“我俩都挺好的。你也知道他那脾气，在外面不愿意进来。”

Reborn没接那杯饮料，抱起手臂：“真没想到有一天你我会以这种身份相见。”

金发的俊美模特笑起来：“哈哈，我也觉得。不过最近经历的比较多，对你的事我已经完全无所谓了。”

“同感。”

Reborn伸出右手，迪诺也伸出手。他们特别友好地握手，好像化解了什么不为人知的过往。

“所以除了你吐了Reborn一身之外，还发生了什么？”

迪诺喝了口啤酒，说到：“本来就不是什么重要的事，也跟阿纲没关系。”

六道骸与白兰朝着迪诺投来兴味盎然的笑容：

“骸君啊，那个金毛大狗狗是谁呢？”

“好像是我那个变态前任的男友。”

“哦～那个黑头发的帅哥呢？”

“是纲吉君的老板兼男友。”

“那骸君你呢？”

“我当然是白兰君的爸爸呀～❤”

Reborn本来还想去例行公事去打个招呼，听完上面的对话决定还是不要了。

主持人报幕，下一个节目是狱寺隼人的。

沢田纲吉本以为会是狱寺乐队的摇滚曲目，没想到大家都打扮得挺普通，竟然只是简单的抒情歌曲。

山本武帮狱寺准备好舞台上的麦克风和演奏用凳子，退到后台看着他。

聚光灯下的狱寺隼人拿起话筒，说到：“感谢各位今天能来，我接下来要唱的歌，想送给在座所有的人。希望路的尽头，有你想要的东西。那么请听《my sweetest one》。”

“孤独的地听着

小时候喜欢的歌

突然觉得怀念

因为挫折而哭泣”

“当回过神来时

已经唱起了曾经的歌

听见了自己的声音

虽然有些害羞

但还是想让你听见”

“All i need is love 

You're my sweetest one 

因为有你

终于明白那满溢的情感

我会一直会在你身边”

“烦恼也好悲伤也罢

生活依旧这样度过

难过的时候

唱起了曾经的歌”

“All i need is love 

You're my sweetest one 

错身而过的夜里

答案只有那一个

我已经找到无法割舍之物

所以请歌唱吧

这是献给你的歌曲”

“All i need is love 

听见了自己的歌声

虽然很害羞

但好想告诉你”

“All i need is love 

Now i got a way 

You're my sweetest one 

Cause every little word you said to me 

Everything i can see，even sunshine 

Wakes my love always ”

银发海妖的海妖歌声沙哑柔软，在温和的鼓点、清爽的和弦中缓缓唱着简单的生活。简单的、会发生在每一个人身上的故事。

是的，生活充满了未知与艰辛，未知的挑战与困顿，但只要有心爱之人在身边，一切眼中所见之物，都是阳光。

迪诺举着手机拍直播给云雀看，那个人在停车场里听着曲调跟着轻哼；

白兰请六道骸喝酒，两个人在吧台摇骰子，白兰已经快不行了；

山本武站在后台，手里拿着毛巾和凉茶，狱寺朝着他的方向眨眼微笑；

沢田纲吉与Reborn十指交叠，握着他们彼此的未来，盛如骄阳的未来。

我想带着你的宠爱享受余生，我最心爱的人，因为你说的每一句话，我与你共同见证的每一件事，哪怕再微不足道，也能唤醒我心中的阳光，因为你是我最心爱的人。

-the end-

——————FT：

感谢你看到这里。

很累了吧，快去喝口水，休息下眼睛。

其实这篇跨度非常大，是17年2月的脑洞，前20章是那时候写的。后来因为经历了一些很刺激得事情，再回头的时候，已经没有当时那种细水长流的温和感觉了——也觉得那个时候很稚嫩的自己非常有趣——结果画风一转，自己砍掉了大量设定，转为描写别的故事去了。

想要展现两个人因为一些缘由认识、然后一起面对突发状况，最终一同直面危机、然后迎来大好结局的故事——结果因为自己的私心、个人癖好，大量私货夹带，控制不住自己的手，发展了三篇奇怪的副产品，抱歉。

其实在生活中，我们应该没办法像故事里的他们一样，能同时兼顾爱情和事业，最后迎来美满结局。  
人生就是一个甜甜圈，因为有洞才叫甜甜圈，不圆满也是人生的一部分。

希望在一切的风雨过后，阳光都会照在你们的身上，暖洋洋的，还可以补钙。

希望每个人都能遇到改变的契机，成为更好的自己。

-至于另外三个故事：

最怕看到缺心眼的人谈恋爱，结果一口气写了两对儿。

被生活绑在一起的两个人其实都很痛苦，但是好在最后，都找到了彼此的归宿——走错路不要紧，结错婚也不要紧，重要的是得及时止损，然后去寻找美好爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> *the song that Gokudera sings in the bar is 《my sweetest one》by Aimer


End file.
